


His Voice Sings of Redemption

by Ryvchan



Series: His Voice Sings of Redemption [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Bucky, Angel Sam, Angel Steve, Bottom Steve, First Kiss, Hiatus, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve is insecure about his wings, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Top Bucky, True Mates, Wing Kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folding his arms across his chest, Bucky noticed the way the angel’s soul moved across the wings, as if to protect them from harm. He even saw that there were trails of droplets of the soul looked from the tips of the feather. Looking like rain drops. Curious, Bucky moved silently across the room, standing behind the angel. Reaching out, he caressed one of the feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fic. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone.

Steve always felt so insecure about his wings. They were the color of rice grain--small and weak. He couldn’t fly long or too high because his wings would get tired. His wings weren’t like the others. They weren’t big or didn’t span wide enough. So, he hid them away, not letting them manifest, so he wouldn't be judged or be pitied on by the other angels. When he was small, he would be bullied about his wings. They would make fun of how tiny his wings were. Sometimes, the bullies liked pulling on his feathers, watching in pleasure as he cried. And since then, Steve began to go out less. Fearing that if he did, people would make fun of his wings. The only person who ever didn’t judge him for having small and weak wings was his best friend, Sam Wilson.

Sam would always say that his wings were small but they were cute. Though, Steve didn’t like his wings being called cute, he didn’t mind that about Sam. Sam was older than him by a couple years and he was drafted to become a Warrior. In the city, Warriors were chosen by strength and endurance of their wings and body, intelligence on strategies. Sometimes, before becoming a Warrior, the military would send these soon-to-be Warriors on small missions to test everything. Steve wanted to be a Warrior when he turns 23 but with the way he was born with his wings, he doubt that would be impossible. So, he stuck with tending to injured Warriors at the hospital clinic.

Sighing, Steve looked up at the afternoon sky, seeing Warriors flying across with their large and powerful wings as he sat on the picnic bench outside of the clinic. Closing his eyes, he unbound his wings, letting them free to take in some air. Just then he heard the sound of very powerful wings. Snapping his head around, he saw a two Warriors, one holding onto the other, wincing in pain. Frowning, he recognized one of the faces before his eyes widened.

“Sam?!”

\----

It was a typical normal, boring day for James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. He supervised every newbie that just got drafted and rookies who were going on their first mission of the day. Though the rookie, Sam Wilson or known to those who knows him as Falcon, helped with the supervising. Sam was good. Very good at what he does. Bucky liked the guy. He was smart and fast. His wings were the color of a falcon. Sam was quick with decision makings to the point where he was sent out to his first mission just within a couple months after being drafted as a Warrior for the city.

Straightening his back, Bucky walked down the field, watching newly drafted Warriors and soon-to-be Warriors as they worked hard training their body and wings. Flapping his wings, he flew up to perch on the pole, keeping an eye on everyone. His eyes traveled to Sam Wilson, frowning as he saw Sam and a newbie fighting. He knew they were training with fighting styles but the newbie he knows, that just recently got drafted in, seemed like trouble. As the newbie wrapped his arms around Sam, Bucky saw that the newbie was grinning--not the fun grinning type but the evil type grin before slamming Sam down, hearing the rookie’s cry of pain.

“Shit…” He quickly flew down, his powerful wings flapping hard, making wind pick up around him. He stepped towards the newbie, grasping his shirt. “Dammit, newbie. I’ll come talk to you later.” He pushed the newbie back, telling one of supervised sergeant to take the newbie away. Bucky kneeled down to Sam, hearing him groan in pain. “Sam. Sam? Can you hear me?”

Sam nodded.

“Anything hurt?” Bucky sat Sam up, patting his hands gently on Sam’s wings before hearing the rookie hissed. “Let’s hope it’s not broken. It doesn’t look like it is. But let’s head to the hospital clinic.”

Sam hooked one of his arm around Bucky’s neck, steadying himself before he let Bucky fly up high into the air.

“Good thing, the hospital clinic is just a couple blocks from here. I don’t really like the military infirmary. Stuck up people, I would say.” Bucky said.

“Hmm, yeah.” Sam winced.

As the small hospital clinic came into view, Bucky slowly flapped his wings, bringing Sam and himself down onto the landing path. Just as he landed firmly on the ground he heard a voice behind them.

“Sam?!”

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a pale, short and small angel. The small angel’s hair was short and blonde, his wings, well, they were tiny but looked very beautiful.. Bucky watched as the short blonde, came running, patting his hands around Sam’s body.

“Sam?” The blonde called out.

“Dude!” Sam perked up. Eyes twinkling, smile wide. “Wassup, brother!”

Blinking, Bucky looked from the blonde to Sam before going back to the blonde. His brow raising. “You know of this little angel?” He asked.

Steve perked up at the word _“little”_ , feeling uneasy so he folded his wings close to his body. He didn’t like it when Warrior’s took a look at his wings. It made him feel uneasy. So, he gave the Warrior a glare before saying, “Let’s get Sam back inside, so I can take a look at him.”

Bucky slowly helped Sam, walking slowly into the small clinic. He watched the blonde angel in front of them, noticing how beautiful his wings were. Though, not just that his wings were small and beautiful, his soul was so bright. He saw specks of blue, moving across in a lazy formation on the angel’s soul, as if they were a pool of water. As he got closer, Bucky noticed the scent of the angel. The scent of the morning after a rainstorm with a hint of spice. The angel moved around the room, getting bandages and such while a doctor came into the emergency room to examine Sam.

Folding his arms across his chest, Bucky noticed the way the angel’s soul moved across the wings, as if to protect them from harm. He even saw that there were trails of droplets of the soul looked from the tips of the feather. Looking like rain drops. Curious, Bucky moved silently across the room, standing behind the angel. Reaching out, he caressed one of the feathers.

 _“Oh!”_ Steve yelped, eyes widening in shock then whipped around, seeing the Warrior looming over him. Sam and the doctor froze at the sound, watching. Clutching the clipboard close to his chest, Steve folded his wings, not liking when people touch his wings. It felt wrong when people tried touching his wings. Usually, others loved their wings getting petted or groomed but for Steve, he didn’t like it when groomed his wings. They felt wrong. As if they will taint his wings. Though, it was a problem since he was a child, he barely let anyone touch his wings or groom his wings unless it’s his mom or someone he’s familiar with like Sam.

Still, it was a shock when the Warrior touched his feather. He’d felt the shot of electricity that shot straight through his body to the tips of his wings. It...didn’t feel wrong. It felt good, somehow. The Warrior took a stepped back, letting Steve breathe in some air, taking in the strong scent. Warm cinnamon spice and honey. His head felt lazy and he was in a daze, still taking in the strong, warm scent of the Warrior.

Steve noticed the way the Warrior’s soul was. Bright but also had a darkness, stretching across and all over. As if the soul was broken somehow. Then, his eyes traveled to the Warrior’s wings. So large and beautiful. Dark and silky like a raven’s feather. Something dark appeared behind the Warrior, making Steve look over, seeing a dark shadow manifest. Black smoke surrounding the entity. It had a mask on, wearing clothes just like the Warrior. It moved slowly, walking towards the Warrior before going into his body, manifesting itself on the Warrior. Dark and gleaming, it stared at Steve as if it was waiting for some kind of approval. He should be scared. Scared of this dark being but somehow, it made him feel safe and secure. Then, he blinked, seeing no sign of the dark entity.

“Um...I should probably help the doctor, now.” Steve whispered, looking down.

\----

Bucky knew the angel saw something in him. It was something he had to come in terms with at a young age. At a young age, he was trained to be an assassin, taking odd jobs of killing people. People would tell him that his soul was cold and dark--as if he’s dead already. There were times when he felt as if some part of him died. Due to taking innocent people’s life. That part of him always hunger to kill but Bucky kept that part of him on a leash. Joining the military, becoming a Warrior, and working his way up the ranks. Sometimes, he had dreams about his other self taking over, wanting to hurt someone so much that he barely sleeps.

“Um...I should probably help the doctor, now.” The angel whispered, his eyes casting down.

Hearing the small angel’s voice up close, Bucky can hear chimes of bells and singing coming from those lips. Closing his eyes, he took in the chimes and singing, feeling his body calm. Taking a couple steps back, Bucky let the angel help the doctor with attending to Sam. God, he wanted to hear the angel’s voice again. Hear the singing and chimes of bells. He felt as if he his soul wanted to reach out to the angel. To keep him. Make him his.

_**Perfect.** _

_**Want.** _

_**Redemption.** _

He heard a dark inner voice in his head, making Bucky snap up, tensing. Curling his fingers, he tried to block out the voice. He didn’t need this now. There were times when he felt as if his other self was battling against him, wanting to hurt everyone he cared and loved. Letting out a sigh, he saw that they were done bandaging. The angel turned to face him, his bright blue eyes staring into his dark eyes.

“Sam only sprained one of his wings, so he’s going to have to give it a rest for a week.” The angel said.

Bucky licked his lips, hearing the sound of chimes and singing once more before he asked, “What’s your name, little angel?”

Angel blinked a couple times, before replying. “Steve. My name is Steve Rogers.”

Bucky wanted to groan at the angel’s--no, Steve’s voice. But he composed himself. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky.”

\----

After the incident that happened hours ago, Steve can’t help but shiver at the Warrior, Bucky’s voice. It sent shivers down his spine and the way he touched his feather made Steve squirm. It didn’t feel bad. Nothing didn’t hurt or feel bad about the way Bucky touched his feather. Sighing, Steve reached over his shoulder, caressing his wing.

It was nightfall already when Steve got home to his apartment, feeling the exhaustion seeping into his bones. He immediately shucked all his clothes off, flopping on top of his rather small bed, letting his wings span just a bit, doing tiny stretches. Closing his eyes, Steve breathed in and out, slowly falling asleep.

And then he dreamed…

He dreamed of the dark entity. How lonely the entity was. How he wanted redemption. To be pure from all the darkness but knowing it couldn’t because it knows that it’s the true form of James Buchanan Barnes. Steve felt rather sad towards Bucky and the entity. It was as if both of them were searching for something but couldn’t find it.

Steve watched the entity, the way the smoke gathered around it’s body. Suddenly, he watched in as the entity clutched at his arm--a metal arm. It hit and smashed at the arm and Steve could hear the metal breaking. He felt so much pain and anger coming from the entity.

“S-Stop.” Steve whispered hoarsely. He didn’t know why but he could hear screams--not of his own but it was coming from the dark entity of Bucky Barnes. Steve couldn’t take in the screams and pain anymore, and ran to the entity, grabbing a hold of his right arm, stopping it. “Stop!”

As he did that, Steve watched as the mask cracked, seeing the entity freeze in contact of his hand. Then, heard a soft voice, whispering deep inside of the dream.

**_Want…_ **

**_Redemption…_ **

\----

**_Pure…_ **

Snapping his eyes open, Bucky gasped, his metal arm clutching at the bedsheet. Sweat trailed down his body. Letting out a soft groan, he sat up slowly, leaning back against the bed. He lifted his right hand up, feeling the warmth. Angel Steve was in his dream. Why? Did it mean something? His eyes kept staring at his right hand. He dreamed about his other self. How he was so angry at the world, at himself and eventually, his metal arm. He had used his right hand to try to break his metal arm,  hearing the crush. Then, he screamed, screaming out his pain. Until, he heard chimes and singing, then saw Steve, his angel, holding his right hand, stopping him. Steve had told him to stop and he did. The sensation was warm and bright when his angel held his hand.

Bucky frowned. Sniffing the air. It smelled of...Steve. Sighing, he was about to turn his head to the side to look out the window, when he saw a dark mass of shadow, and knew. Bucky knew it wanted Steve. Buck, himself, wanted Steve, too but he feared that his shadow would hurt the small angel.

“You can’t have him.” Bucky whispered, watching as the wings flared behind shadow, as if it felt threatened.

**_Ours._ **

**_Yours._ **

**_Mine_. **

“He’s not going to accept you as part of me.” Bucky whispered brokenly.

Bringing his legs up against his chest, Bucky rested his forehead on his knees, taking in a deep breath. Minutes later, he looked back up, seeing no sign of the shadow. Maybe touching Steve's feather was a bad idea, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls on Steve with urgent help.

A week later, Steve came home early from the clinic. The storm looking bad as it looked when he got home. As he entered through his apartment, he shook his wings before heading to his bedroom to find a hair blow dryer to use on his wings. Grooming his own wings was already hard because he had no one to help. Sam was busy with his training to become a Warrior. Basically, Steve had no friends at all. It wasn’t because he was shy. It was just...well, the others were just a little bit too much for him. He’d rather have someone he knows groom his wings than let a stranger do it.

Letting out a soft sigh, Steve turned on the hair dryer, let it blow softly over his wet feathers. His thoughts rolling around in his head as he thought about the Warrior, Bucky. The way his large and dark wings looked. They looked so soft and silky. Steve should feel intimidated by how big Bucky was but he wasn’t. Bucky made him feel...rather safe? That thought made the angel frown. The dream he had a week ago about Bucky’s shadow was rather disturbing but at the same time, it was also sad. And he thought about the shadow’s metal arm, then wondered if Bucky had one. The Warrior’s wore his military outfit but the sleeves covered his arms and he was wearing black leather gloves.

“Hm.” Steve paused in drying his feathers.

Maybe Bucky felt insecure about his metal arm? If he does have one. Considering the shadow had a metal arm, maybe Bucky has one, too. He should probably ask but then again, he didn’t want Bucky to feel awkward and uncomfortable. Shaking his head, Steve continued on drying his feathers.

His phone beeped once before a tiny holo screen appeared above his phone.

_Message from Sam Wilson_

Holding the hair dryer in one hand, Steve’s used his free hand to check his phone to read the message.

_Got busy with training. How r u?  
\--Sam_

He quickly replied back.

_Good. Tired. Just drying my wings.  
\--Steve_

Sam immediately texted back.

_Ya need help?  
\--Sam_

_No.  
\--Steve_

_K. Gotta go.  
\--Sam_

Steve carefully set his phone back down on top of the mahogany vanity dresser desk. After he was done drying his wings, he went over to the window, staring out into the dark afternoon sky with the rain pouring heavily outside. Lightnings flashed over the top of the city, making Steve fold his wings against his body, feeling something churning in his stomach. Like a bad feeling type in his stomach.

Feeling a shiver, Steve crossed his arms across his chest, still watching the city. He saw a few Warriors flying across the city in a fast motion, as if they were trying to find shelter. And, maybe they were. Considering how some angels don’t like it when their wings get wet and some didn’t care.

Turning around, he made his way into the kitchen to snack on something.

\----

Everything felt heavy and dark. His dark wings folded behind him as he sat perched on top of the tree branch. His eyes searching for his enemy. Black smoke surrounded him, blending him into the darkness. Then, he saw his target, hiking up the trail. His target is a young male angel. Possibly, early twenties. Dirty blonde hair. Pale yellow wings. He waited until the target was yard away before jumping down onto the wet, muddy ground firmly. Suddenly, the target disappeared, making him pause in his tracks, waiting.

 _“I know you’re after me.”_ His target called out, voice echoing.

He stood on his ground firmly. Waiting. His left hand hovering above his dagger.

_“I know what you are. Everyone talks about you. The orphaned boy, turned soldier that was taken in to turn into what they call you...The Winter Soldier. Cold and harsh like the winter.”_

Eyes narrowing behind his mask, he felt movement on the ground to his left. Snapping his dagger up and throwing it. The dagger knifed into tree next to the target’s head. A smirk appearing on the young angel’s face. The Winter Soldier watched as the angel reached up to the side of his head, pulling out the dagger.

“I’d never thought they would send the Winter Soldier after me. Must be because they’re too afraid.” The angel threw the dagger onto the ground, before his eyes narrowed and his body forming into a fighting stance. “Well, then, let’s see who comes out alive.” Before the angel ran towards him, in a fast movement, throwing a punch to his stomach, making him block with his metal arm.

The Winter Soldier used his free hand to take out another dagger from his pocket, slashing it down but missing his target’s face, as the angel jumped back, laughing.

 _“This is great! Excellent!”_ The angel shivered in excitement. His eyes filled with excited, making him look innocent, though the Winter Soldier knew that his target is an evil, sadistic, psychopath who loved torturing innocent angels.

When the Winter Soldier blinked, he saw that the angel had disappeared and he narrowed his eyes, letting out a huff. The cold air beat against his body but he didn’t feel anything. Not even when the rain started to fall from the sky. Though, his wings is getting wet, the Winter Soldier didn’t care. His mission was to destroy the angel and bring the head back to his superiors. Just as he was about to take a step forward, he froze, feeling the cold metal dagger he used earlier against his jugular.

“Hm. I thought you were more interesting than this.” The angel said, his voice sounded bored. “Bori--”

The Winter Soldier’s flew to the angel’s hand that held the knife, twisting it as he heard the angel scream in pain, before whipping around, using his metal hand to smash the angel’s arm, hearing the bones crack before letting the angel fall to the ground. He watched, silently, as the angel cradled his broken arm to his stomach, glaring up at him from the ground.

“You might as well kill me now. Oh, wait. You are suppose to kill me.” The angel laughed hoarsely, his unbroken arm fell to the side.

The Winter Soldier knelt down, straddling the angel, lifting his dagger against the angel’s throat. Suddenly, the angel took out reached into his pocket, taking out a small pocket knife and jabbing it into the Winter Soldier’s shoulder. Freezing, the Winter Soldier slowly turned his head to the knife in his shoulder before pulling the knife out slowly, his eyes staring through the mask at the knife before using his metal arm to hold the angel’s head in place. The angel’s eyes widened in horror, as the Winter Soldier hovered the knife above the angel’s face or in particular, above his left eye.

“Wh-What are you doing?” The angel asked, he struggled at the weight of the Winter Soldier, trying to break free. Then, he started to hit the metal arm, trying to release him from the hold. “W-Wait! _W-WAIT!_ ” And then he screamed.

\----

Two days later, Steve was finishing up his shift at the clinic when Sam called him, demanding that it was urgent for him to head to Sam’s house. Scrambling to gather his things, Steve went out to the landing that sat behind the back of the clinic. Manifesting his small wings, Steve took flight into the air. Though, he could’ve walked to Sam’s house, which was a 10 minute walk but since Sam called and sounded worried, he decided to fly instead. He landed in front of the apartment entrance, seeing that Sam was there, he ran up the steps.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, his eyes worried, giving his friend a once-over-look, seeing that he wasn’t hurt.

“Come inside.” Sam held the door opened for Steve and both angels made their way to Sam’s apartment.

When they entered the house, Steve spotted a Warrior sitting on the couch. As he got closer, he saw that it was Bucky but frowned when something didn’t feel right. Bucky was half naked, only wearing sweatpants, his chest bare and Steve could that there was a inflicted wound on his shoulder that was slowly getting infected. His bright blue eyes traveled down to the metal arm, not shocked of seeing Bucky’s metal arm for the first time, nor was he scared. Steve saw that there was black smoke gathering around the metal arm. He knelt down between Bucky’s legs, taking in his right arm, studying the wound.

He glanced up at Sam and said, “I need first aid kit. I need to clean his wound. Bring me warm water and a cloth.” Sam disappeared into the kitchen and Steve gave his attention back to Bucky. “Bucky?” No response. His eyes were open but it looked as if he was in a trance like mode. He felt Sam set the things down next to him, so Steve took the cloth, dipping it into the warm water, then brought it up to Bucky’s wound, cleaning it. “You have a nasty wound there, Bucky.” Steve said softly as he gently wiped the cloth around the wound, cleaning the blood off.

As he worked around the wound, Bucky barely moved. He sat rock still. Steve frowned. He was worried about Bucky. Particularly the state of his mind. He knew some Warriors in the military experienced enough to be like Bucky but somehow Bucky was different from the others. Steve didn’t know why Bucky felt different but he felt safe.

Applying some ointment gel around the wound, Steve pressed a bandage on it before eyeing the metal arm, still seeing the black smoke moving in a lazy formation around it. Steve patted Bucky’s knee and said, “I’ll be right back.” He took off, finding Sam in the kitchen. “Do you have anything to clean Bucky’s metal arm?”

Sam turned around, blinking. “Yeah. Hold on.” He opened the cabinet door under the sink, handing Steve a dry cloth as well as a foam cleaner for metal objects.

Steve nodded his thanks before heading back to Bucky. He slowly sat down beside Bucky, gently grabbing the metal hand into his warm hand. He sprayed a little bit of the foam onto the arm and then took the cloth to wipe it around. Steve saw that the black smoke started to dissipate slowly. As if it was afraid of his touch. Minutes later, he asked Sam for a damp cloth to clean off the arm before setting Bucky’s metal hand back on his knee.

“Sam? How long was Bucky like this?” He asked.

Sam appeared behind him, frowning. “I don’t know man. I haven’t seen him for a week and just two days ago, he appeared in front of my house when I was about to head to the training grounds.” He paused. “Though, I suspect he was sent on a mission of some sort.”

Making a soft sound, Steve took the afghan blanket and wrapped it over the Warrior’s shoulders. Oh, how he must be cold right now. “I’ve never dealt someone like Bucky before.” He smoothed his small hands over Bucky’s metal hand. “Poor Bucky.” Steve murmured softly.

“I think we just have to be careful with him until he comes back. Where he is in his mind.” Sam said sadly. He’d never seen Bucky like this before. Bucky was bright and always smile but always quiet at times. As if he’s hiding secrets. Maybe, one day, Bucky will tell his own story in time when he’s ready. Everyone, somehow, has their own secrets. “Do you want to head back home or--”

“I’ll spend the night.” Was Steve’s immediate reply. “Just to make sure he’s okay.”

Sam blinked. “Uh...Okay.” Steve has never made a quick decision before. But the way Steve is handling Bucky seemed...different. Not like friends but something more. He remembered what happened when he sprained one of his wing. He’s seen how Bucky reacted to Steve and how Steve reacted to his feather being touched by Bucky. Sam knew his best friend never liked anyone he didn’t know touching his wings but Steve seemed alright with Bucky. Turning around, Sam said, “I’ll go prepare the guest room.”

\----

Later that night, Steve carefully brought Bucky into one of the guest room that Sam had prepared. He held Bucky’s metal hand in his, slowly guiding him to the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to spook Bucky since he wasn’t capable of knowing what Bucky would do if he suddenly lashed out.

“Come on, Bucky. It must’ve been some scary couple days for you.” Steve said softly. “Now, I’m going to let go of your hand so I can pull the cover and put you to sleep, okay?” He waited for a couple seconds before dragging the blanket back, then proceed to guide Bucky to the bed. Steve watched as Bucky slowly got under the covers before closing his eyes. “Good night.” He smoothed a strain of hair behind Bucky’s ear. He turned the lights off and then headed to the room next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen in the next chapter? Steve finding Bucky in his bed.


	3. (Timestamp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Bucky can't help but do what he's told to do for his mission. And he struggles with his other self, the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp that happens a little bit after chapter 1 and during chapter 2.

It a couple days after he met the small angel. Days after he dreamt about his other self. The Winter Soldier. Bucky cringed at the name. He didn’t like being called that name. It brought bad memories. As many times as he tried coming to terms with his other self, it seemed impossible. No matter what, Bucky felt as if his body would construct and be enveloped in darkness if he’s ever going to come in terms with it. It felt wrong. Its voice kept on repeating those same words and he tried to block it out but it wasn’t good. He could still hear its voice. **  
**

**_Pure.  
_**

**_Want.  
_**

**_Need.  
_**

**_Redemption.  
_**

It’s voice kept on repeating _Redemption_ over and over so much that Bucky had smashed a couple mirrors since meeting the small angel, Steve. Maybe it was a mistake of touching the feather. Bucky knew that by touching Steve's feather, made something different inside of him. Especially, his other self kept on getting louder and louder. It whispered how Steve was so perfect, so pure and it wants and need the small angel because it wants redemption. Steve would never accept that part of him, if he wanted to court the small angel. But the Winter Soldier, his other self, demanded of it. Steve is pure and innocent and Bucky wouldn't want his darkness taint that beauty. After that small incident back in the emergency room after he and Sam left, the rookie had told him that Steve usually wouldn't let anyone he didn't know touch his wings or groom his feathers. When he'd asked why, Sam just shook his head and replied, saying that as long as he'd known Steve, the small angel would cry whenever someone he didn't know or like touch his wings. Sam had said that Steve didn't like it angels touch his wings because it always felt _wrong_ somehow.

The rookie even let it slipped that Steve always felt insecure about his wings. How small and pale they were. How he couldn't fly high or too far or he'll get tired. And that made the Warrior furious. Steve's wings were like the color of the morning light. Pale but bright like the sun at dawn. How could anyone judge the small angel's wing just because he was small? That was when the voice echoed deep inside of his mind. Making promises that it'll hurt every single of those who'd insult their angel. Bucky had shivered when he heard its voice. He didn't want it to be near Steve at all.

And just three days later, cursing under his breath as he threw on his military uniform, Bucky smoothed the sleeves on his arm. He had a meeting with the Council. He knew he was going to get his first mission in a long time. The only time the Council would call on for him, is if they all the Warriors they've sent after a specific target had been killed and never returned, then they would call on for him. Bucky hates that they know he's the Winter Soldier. A trained ex-soldier assassin bred to kill. A cold and heartless Warrior. Like the winter. Just thinking about the name Winter Soldier brought cold shivers down his back. He didn't want to step back to that part of him ever again, but the cursed Council always used him for their dirty work. Sure he made 100% kills back then but now...he wanted to start a life over. Somewhere new, in a military but someone had snitched on him. Notifying the Council that he was the Winter Soldier. The Council had used that against him, as well as many other things back in the past. Hell, he needed food on the table and a safe home but with the way the Council is using him, Bucky wanted to just disappear from the Council but someone held him back.

That someone, who's Steve Rogers, the small angel with pale and bright wings, with the most beautiful soul he's ever seen in his entire existence. The way his soul dripped from the tips of the feathers like rain drops was so beautiful. Shimmers of different blues moving across his soul like a pool of water. The Winter Soldier and him had wanted to touch that pool of soul. But both refrained from doing so because Bucky was afraid that if the other one touched Steve, it would taint the beauty of Steve's soul.

As he manifested his wings, Bucky took flight into the fresh morning air, heading towards his destination. When he landed on top if the glass building, two Warriors waited for him at the door. Bucky stated his name, rank and number before he was allowed to pass through. He hated meeting the Council. They were stuck up assholes, who wanted nothing but power over the city. He walked down the cold hallway behind the Warriors. He sensed that they were intimidated by him. They probably knew he was the Winter Soldier. Clenching his hands into fists at his side, Bucky continued to follow them until, they stopped in front of a large door, punching in the call button, announcing his arrival. Stepping into the meeting room, Bucky once again, stated his name, rank and number before he straightened his back, eyes staring in one direction to the wall behind the Council who sat around the table, their eyes boring into him.

"James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. You are needed of a very important mission." One of the Council announced, his voice booming around him.

"And what is the mission, sir?" Bucky asked stiffly.

A holo screen appeared in front of him. It showed a young male angel with bright eyes.

"Young male angel. Early twenties. He's been on our target list for a couple years now. Our Warriors we've sent never makes it back alive. So, in urgent for this mission, you, the Winter Soldier, was called in to take in this mission."

One of his eye twitched at the name. He really did hated that name. So, so much. Not blinking, Bucky asked, "When do I start this mission?"

"Today."

Bucky nodded, then turned around but he froze.

"So, we've seen you've met someone potential."

The hair on his neck rose up and he knew who they were talking about. A holo screen appeared in front of him, showing those beautiful bright blue eyes. It was the small angel, Steve. Clenching his hands at his side, Bucky dared not to be intimated. He knew what they were getting at.

"Steve Rogers. Young male angel. 20 years old. Single. No mate." One of the Council said. "As well as your friend, Sam Wilson. Young male angel. Age 23. A newly recruited rookie Warrior in your division."

"You know what happens if you fail this mission, Barnes." Another Council said, a frown on his face.

Blackmail. That's where it's headed. If he fails this mission, the Council had every right to hurt those who he cares about. That's always been his weakness. It's why he never befriends people. The Council has eyes everywhere in the city. One mistake on his part and they could hurt Sam and Steve. Sam is smart and knows how to take care of himself when danger faces him. But Steve...oh, the small angel didn't know the dark side of the military and the Council. On the outside, the Council and military made everything safe but on the inside, it was all about power and control. Steve wouldn't survive with what the Council has in stored for him. Steve won't be able to protect himself. He's not a Warrior. Steve wasn't meant to be built as a Warrior. He was meant for something more safe and secure.

**_Council..._ **

**_Kill all..._ **

**_For Angel..._ **

_NO!_ He screamed in his mind. Bucky bit his lip, feeling the darkness spreading inside of him. He felt the beginning of that darkness. Clouding his heart. Clouding his mind and judgment. No. He can't do this. He can't count on the Winter Soldier. If he did, he's not sure if he's going to come back from the cage deep inside of him. Swiping the screen away, Bucky quickly walked out of the meeting room and out to the landing path on top of the building roof. He took off high into the air, clutching his metal arm. His eyes glanced down at the metal arm, seeing the black smoke gathering around it.

"Fuck. Fuck." He whispered, tightening his hand around the metal arm.

\----

Slamming his right hand on the wall of his apartment, Bucky hissed. Feeling the darkness of the Winter Soldier trying to take over his body, his mind and soul. It was a struggle between him and the Winter Soldier. Trying to take over one another. He's not going to let that darkness take over him. Who knows what he's going to do if he does. But the will of the Winter Soldier was so strong because Bucky felt anger towards everything and everyone, including the Council. It only cared for its angel only. He was so scared of what the Winter Soldier might do, if it takes over his body. Bucky didn't want that part of him get anywhere near Steve.

Sliding to the floor, he wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth as he and the Winter Soldier fought for control over his body.

**_Council..._ **

**_Kill all..._ **

**_Mission..._ **

**_Target..._ **

**_For Angel..._ **

"S-Stop, please. I can't. I won't." Bucky whispered brokenly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He shut his eyes, his hands clutching his head. And then, he felt a soft touch on his forehead, making him snap his eyes open. His eyes widened in horror, seeing the form of the Winter Soldier in front of him. It knelt in front of him, its metal arm reaching forward again but it wiped his tears away, its masked face staring at its metal fingers.

**_Tears..._ **

**_No more tears..._ **

**_Protect you..._ **

Bucky closed his eyes, trying to will away the Winter Soldier but it didn't work. He felt himself slowly disappear from his body and into that cage of darkness.

**_I will protect you..._ **

**_And Angel..._ **

It whispered inside of his mind, as the Winter Soldier took over his body. Darkness slowly filled his vision.

\----

_Days later..._

The Winter Soldier flew across the cold, dark sky. He smelled the scent of a upcoming rain storm but he didn't care. He needed to get his mission done. To go back to his angel. His angel was waiting for me.

Waiting?

He shook his head. His Angel wasn't waiting for him but he knew that the Council would hurt his Angel and his other self. No matter what happens, he would be there. Always. To kill those who tries to hurt him and his other. His mind went back to the angel. The way the angel's soul rippled with bright hues of blue. The way the angel's soul dripped from the tips of his feathers. Everything about the angel, he wanted to have. To purify himself. The blood that he'd shed. The Winter Soldier frowned at his thoughts. He only fed on the anger and darkness inside of his other self. He knew what his other went through as a child. Cold and hunger. Hunger for food. Hunger for love. Hunger for a pure touch. But cold with no warmth. Cold seeping through his skin and bones. But he didn't care. The cold made him need to be alive. Cold and heartless, so he can finish his mission.

But how his other self met the angel, he didn't expect. It was everything he and his other wanted. So, so bad.

Shaking his head, the Winter Soldier flew down into the woods, landing on top of a tree branch. His mission was to kill off a rogue angel that had killed many. The information about the mission was to track down the angel, cut its head off and bring it back to the Council. Feeling his own anger at the Council, the Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes.

Everything felt heavy and dark. His dark wings folded behind him as he sat perched on top of the tree branch. His eyes searching for his enemy. Black smoke surrounded him, blending him into the darkness. Then, he saw his target, hiking up the trail. His target is a young male angel. Possibly, early twenties. Dirty blonde hair. Pale yellow wings. He waited until the target was yard away before jumping down onto the wet, muddy ground firmly. Suddenly, the target disappeared, making him pause in his tracks, waiting.

 _“I know you’re after me.”_ His target called out, voice echoing.

He stood on his ground firmly. Waiting. His left hand hovering above his dagger.

_“I know what you are. Everyone talks about you. The orphaned boy, turned soldier that was taken in to turn into what they call you...The Winter Soldier. Cold and harsh like the winter.”_

Eyes narrowing behind his mask, he felt movement on the ground to his left. Snapping his dagger up and throwing it. The dagger knifed into tree next to the target’s head. A smirk appearing on the young angel’s face. The Winter Soldier watched as the angel reached up to the side of his head, pulling out the dagger.

“I’d never thought they would send the Winter Soldier after me. Must be because they’re too afraid.” The angel threw the dagger onto the ground, before his eyes narrowed and his body forming into a fighting stance. “Well, then, let’s see who comes out alive.” Before the angel ran towards him, in a fast movement, throwing a punch to his stomach, making him block with his metal arm.

The Winter Soldier used his free hand to take out another dagger from his pocket, slashing it down but missing his target’s face, as the angel jumped back, laughing.

 _“This is great! Excellent!”_ The angel shivered in excitement. His eyes filled with excited, making him look innocent, though the Winter Soldier knew that his target is an evil, sadistic, psychopath who loved torturing innocent angels.

When the Winter Soldier blinked, he saw that the angel had disappeared and he narrowed his eyes, letting out a huff. The cold air beat against his body but he didn’t feel anything. Not even when the rain started to fall from the sky. Though, his wings is getting wet, the Winter Soldier didn’t care. His mission was to destroy the angel and bring the head back to his superiors. Just as he was about to take a step forward, he froze, feeling the cold metal dagger he used earlier against his jugular.

“Hm. I thought you were more interesting than this.” The angel said, his voice sounded bored. “Bori--”

The Winter Soldier’s flew to the angel’s hand that held the knife, twisting it as he heard the angel scream in pain, before whipping around, using his metal hand to smash the angel’s arm, hearing the bones crack before letting the angel fall to the ground. He watched, silently, as the angel cradled his broken arm to his stomach, glaring up at him from the ground.

“You might as well kill me now. Oh, wait. You are suppose to kill me.” The angel laughed hoarsely, his unbroken arm fell to the side.

The Winter Soldier knelt down, straddling the angel, lifting his dagger against the angel’s throat. Suddenly, the angel took out reached into his pocket, taking out a small pocket knife and jabbing it into the Winter Soldier’s shoulder. Freezing, the Winter Soldier slowly turned his head to the knife in his shoulder before pulling the knife out slowly, his eyes staring through the mask at the knife before using his metal arm to hold the angel’s head in place. The angel’s eyes widened in horror, as the Winter Soldier hovered the knife above the angel’s face or in particular, above his left eye.

“Wh-What are you doing?” The angel asked, he struggled at the weight of the Winter Soldier, trying to break free. Then, he started to hit the metal arm, trying to release him from the hold. “W-Wait! _W-WAIT!_ ” And then he screamed.

The Winter Soldier slammed the knife into the targets eye, taking in the screaming coming from the angel's mouth. Moments later, his target stopped moving. The Winter Soldier felt the life draining away from his target. Taking out the knife, he used it to cut the head off from the targets body. Grabbing the head, the Winter Soldier took flight into the air.

\----

Blood dripped from the dead angels head, as the Winter Soldier walked down the hallway, heading to the Council's meeting room. The Warriors stood a couple feet behind him. He sensed that they were wary of him. He stopped in front of the door, letting one of the Warrior let him in. When they did, the Winter Soldier stomped into the room, throwing the head on top of the table, scaring the Council. The looks of disgust on their faces made his blood boil, wanting to rip them apart with his bare hands.

"You've done your mission, Winter Soldier." One of them said, their face with disgust and a frown.

"Your pay will be delivered into your account by tomorrow morning. Thank you for your cooperation. Dismiss." One of the Council said, with a flick of her hand.

Whipping around, the Winter Soldier went out of the room, then to the landing path. He looked up to the sky. Thought about those blue eyes and small wings. The Winter Soldier looked through his other self's memories, seeking the destination to the angel's home.

No destination.

Frowning, he looked through the memories. He saw destination of the Sam Wilson's home. Then, he flew up into the air, heading towards Sam Wilson's home. When, he landed in front of the rookie's home, the front door opened, revealing Sam.

"Bucky?" Sam asked, a frown on his face. "What's up--The hell, is that blood on your shoulder?!"

The Winter Soldier walked up the step and into the house.

"Hey, hey. You alright, man?" Sam asked behind him.

The Winter Soldier didn't reply. He looked through the rooms until he found the bathroom. Ripping away at his clothes, he stood naked in front of the mirror, staring at his face--no, his other face. He saw the rookie staring at him in shock from the reflection of the mirror. Saw the concern. Sam Wilson is a good angel. That's what he saw from his other's memories. He turned to the side, shoving the shower curtains to the side, then turned on the shower. The Winter Soldier stepped into the shower, washing away the dirt and blood from his body.

"Uh. Um. I'll, uh, bring you some clothes, I guess." He heard from the rookie.

Minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, seeing clothes sitting on top of the bathroom counter. Grabbing the sweatpants only, the Winter Soldier slid it on then proceed to head to the living room to sit on the couch. Sensing someone behind him, the Winter Soldier whipped around, grabbing the hand that belonged to the rookie, Sam Wilson.

"Jesus!" Sam yelped in shock, his eyes widening at the strength of the metal arm that held his hand. Sure, he'd seen Bucky's metal arm once but he didn't dare to ask what happened. Warriors sometimes didn't like talking about those kind of stuff. As if talking about it made them look weak and they always hate pitiful looks. "Buddy. I need you to let go of my hand." Sam rose his free hand up that held afghan blanket.

The Winter Soldier released the rookie's hand before turning back, his eyes staring outside of the window.

Later that night the rookie had asked if he wanted any dinner, when he didn't reply, the rookie carefully placed a bowl of hot tomato soup on the table stand next to the couch. The Winter Soldier may be hungry but he didn't want food from other people. Never know what they put in. They could easily poison him. So, he didn't eat.

\----

Two days later, same thing happened. Sam Wilson had asked if he needed anything. The Winter Soldier didn't reply. Sam had placed food on the same spot but he didn't touch the food. It was until Sam was talking on the phone when he perked up.

"Hey, Steve?"

The Winter Soldier blinked. The angel? Why is Sam calling his angel?

"You seriously need to come over to my place. Like now."

Why was Sam talking to his angel? The Winter Soldier clenched his fist. He didn't like it when someone talks friendly to his angel.

"Thanks, man."

He heard Sam walking up to the side of the couch and told him, "Hey, Bucky? I called Steve to come over. I'm not much of a medical person, so I just want to make sure you're okay."

He waited until Sam left him alone in the living room. The Winter Soldier didn't know how long he sat there, but he heard the sound of chimes and singing. Tensing, his heart started beating fast against him. He felt his other self stirring, waking up slowly. Then, from the corner of his eye, the brought soul of his angel appeared. His angel came around the couch, to kneel between his legs. His angel looked up at Sam and said, "I need first aid kit. I need to clean his wound. Bring me warm water and a cloth."

His angel, Steve looked back to him and asked, "Bucky?"

The chimes of bells and singing grew louder but in a good way that sounded soothing to the Winter Soldier's ears. He didn't dare to move. He sat very still, taking in the beautiful sound. 

Sam brought a bowl of warm water and dry cloth to Steve before leaving them to be. **  
**

“You have a nasty wound there, Bucky.” Steve said softly as he gently wiped the cloth around the wound, cleaning the blood off. **  
**

As his angel worked around the wound, the Winter Soldier barely moved. He sat rock still.  Worry that if he moved or do something unexpected to hurt his angel. His eyes trailed to his angel’s face, noting how beautiful and pretty his bright blue eyes were up close. The way they seemed to glow so bright. The Winter Soldier was curious about the angel’s wings. They were small indeed, but the way he watched the soul rippled and move across his angel’s body and wings was a magnificent thing. He wanted to touch Steve but knew his darkness and impurity would taint his pure and perfect angel. **  
**

He felt soft hands applying some ointment gel around the wound, then his angel pressed a bandage on it before eyeing the metal arm, making him uncomfortable. Steve patted his knee and said, “I’ll be right back.” His angel took off to find Sam Wilson in the kitchen and heard, “Do you have anything to clean Bucky’s metal arm?” **  
**

“Yeah. Hold on.” The Winter Soldier heard a cabinet door being opened and closed. **  
**

His angel came back, sitting down beside him, gently taking his arm then he took in the scent of the something being sprayed onto his metal arm. The Winter Soldier heard the sound of the cloth being wiped over his arm and knew his angel was cleaning it. He didn’t understand. His angel didn’t need to take care of him. That was his job. His missio-- **  
**

He frowned. **  
**

Job? Mission? **  
**

No, his angel wasn’t his job nor his mission. His angel was...important. Someone he wants to have but couldn’t. **  
**

“Sam? How long was Bucky like this?” He heard. **  
**

Sam said from behind. “I don’t know man. I haven’t seen him for a week and just two days ago, he appeared in front of my house when I was about to head to the training grounds.” The rook paused in his talk. “Though, I suspect he was sent on a mission of some sort.” **  
**

Making a soft sound, his angel took the afghan blanket and wrapped it over his shoulders. The Winter Soldier felt warmth seeping through his bones, slowly keeping the darkness away. He felt his other self trying to wake up. He knew Bucky was trying to wake up because he felt and heard his angel’s voice and soul. **  
**

“I’ve never dealt someone like Bucky before.” The Winter Soldier glanced down, seeing his angel smoothed his small hands over his metal hand. “Poor Bucky.” The angel murmured softly. **  
**

“I think we just have to be careful with him until he comes back. Where he is in his mind.” Sam Wilson said sadly. “Do you want to head back home or--” **  
**

“I’ll spend the night.” His angel immediate reply. “Just to make sure he’s okay.” **  
**

“Uh...Okay.” **  
**

The Winter Soldier waited. If the rookie insults his angel, he would hurt the rookie. Friend of his other self or not, he didn’t like if someone says something harsh to his angel. Then, he heard the rookie said, “I’ll go prepare the guest room.” **  
**

\----

Later that night, his angel brought him into one of the guest room that the rookie had prepared. The angel held his metal hand in those small hand of his, slowly bringing him to the edge of the bed.

“Come on, Bucky. It must’ve been some scary couple days for you.” His angel said softly. “Now, I’m going to let go of your hand so I can pull the cover and put you to sleep, okay?” The Winter Soldier just stood there by the side of the bed before he saw that his angel pulled the blanket back, and then, guided him into the bed. The Winter Soldier slid into the bed, closing his eyes, following his angel's orders. “Good night.” His angel said then smoothed a strain of hair behind his ear. He the angel leave his side, the brightness of the lights in the room being turned off and the door shutting softly with a click.

It was probably two hours later, the Winter Soldier snapped his eyes open, feeling nervous of how quiet the rookie Sam's house was. Slowly, he got out of bed, trying to search for his angel. A lock of hair covering part of his face, as he searched. He walked across his guest room, opening the door silently, seeing it was the rookie's room. His body's silhouette sprawled on the bed. Quietly closing the door, the Winter Soldier went to the door next to his, opening it. Bright light filled the room.

His angel.

Feet padding on the carpet floor, he stood beside the bed, watching his angel sleep. His chest rising up and down. The Winter Soldier frowned, seeing no sign of his angel's wings. The small angel probably hid them to sleep more comfortable. Slowly, he reached down, wanting to touch a lock of those skin before his angel's hand shot out, grabbing his arm. He froze. Feeling warmth and light spreading through his left arm.

"Hm..." His angel cracked an eye open, glancing back to him. "Buh-Bucky? Is everything okay?" The small angel's voice still sleepy.

The Winter Soldier took a step back, feeling guilty to have woken up his precious angel but didn't remove his arm as his angel sat up then released his hand. His dark eyes watched the small angel scoot to the far left of the bed then saw the angel's hand patting the space.

"Come here. You'll be okay, Bucky. Safe." The small angel's voice chimed and sung softly, beckoning him.

The Winter Soldier slid into the spot, laying his head on the soft pillow, taking in the scent of his angel. Warm and bright. He wanted to sigh. Suddenly, his angel wrapped his tiny arms around his head, bringing it to that warm chest, the soul so bright and perfect. The way the Winter Soldier heard the soft chimes, telling him to sleep.

"Sleep, Bucky." His angel murmured in a sleepy tone. "I'll keep you safe."

**_I'm suppose to keep you safe..._ **

He whispered in his mind. He wanted to stay awake. To watch over his angel but it was impossible when the chimes and singing softly rang in his mind, lulling him to sleep. Letting the bright soul of his angel chase away the shadows deep in his soul. He heard the soft sight of his other self, feeling that part of him wanting to reach out to his angel. Closing his eyes, the Winter Soldier, for the first time, slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post up chapter 3 when I have it written up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dream and the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone.

He’s dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. He stood in a dark, wet and muddy hallway of jail cells. His wings twitching behind him, as he felt the dark energy surrounding him. Steve didn’t like it one bit. Everything was dark and cold. He felt anger and sadness. So, he tried to find a way to get out of his dream and back to the real world. Turning, he strolled down the hallway quietly. He checked every jail cell and every room. Usually, in his dream, there would be light blinding the room and that signaled as a way to leave his dream. But for some reason, Steve didn’t think he would get out of his dream any time soon. So he wanders around aimlessly with his wings folded behind him, trying to keep them close as possible. It was then, he heard soft painful cries to his left as he got to the end of a hallway. Turning towards the direction of the cries, he stopped in front of a heavy steel door with lots of locks and bolts. As if to lock something dangerous in. **  
**

“Strange.” He murmured. Reaching up, he brushed the door with his fingertips. The steel door violently shook, as if it’s trying to open up. Taking a couple steps back, Steve watched as the doors opens, sliding outward. Smokes of darkness slowly poured out and it made the small angel take more steps back, until the darkness flowed around him, as if it didn’t want to touch something of the light. **  
**

Soft cries of pain were heard, as well as, chains being pulled. The darkness slowly dissipated, although the room still appeared to be dark. Carefully, Steve walked to the opened room. He heard sounds of cries and grunts and what to be heard as chains moving around. As he set a foot into the room, a light above the ceiling lit up. Bestowing light on the figure on the floor, kneeling. The figure, or the angel more like, as Steve noted the dark wings, was chained. He couldn’t see the angel’s face but his hair reached his shoulders, messy, dark and greasy with dirt and blood. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. **  
**

Steve called out gently, his voice echoing. “Hello?” **  
**

The angel froze. Before slowly lifting his head up, making Steve gasp in horror. “Bucky?!” He wore a black mask, covering his mouth, just like he’s seen the shadow that appeared behind Bucky, when he first met him. **  
**

Bucky slowly shook his head, making painful sounds. Steve ran over to him. When he touched the cuffs that bind Bucky’s wrists and neck, they broke off, falling to the wet floor. Then, Steve proceed to take the mask off when Bucky’s metal hand shot out, grabbing his small wrist. **  
**

Frowning, Steve looked at Bucky. The Warrior’s eyes were wide and dark and he was shaking his head. “Don’t take off the mask?” Steve asked then got a nod. “Why?” Bucky shook his head, his eyes casting downward. Reaching to smooth Bucky’s messy hair from his face, Steve murmured. “Poor Bucky. Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.” **  
**

Bucky looked back up to Steve, his skin absorbing the warmth and light radiating from Steve. He leaned into the touch, trying to take more warmth in as his eyes droop. He was so tired. So, so tired that he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for days. Black smoke slowly appeared around his body, making black clothes appear. The wings flared behind him, flapping as the Winter Soldier appeared in the same spot as Bucky, wearing black clothes that seemed to match the mask. His eyes watching his angel smoothing a hair strand behind his ear.

“I know you, don’t I?” His angel, Steve asked. **  
**

The Winter Soldier made a slow nod. **  
**

Steve hummed before his hand reached down to hold the metal hand. “Are you different from Bucky or are you also him?” He caressed the cold turned warm metal hand. **  
**

The Winter Soldier frowned. He didn’t understand the question. He’s different from Bucky but he’s also Bucky. A darker and more sinister side of his other self. A part that his other self doesn’t won’t accept. A part that will forever be like a poison, basically. His eyes glued to his angel’s hand that still held his metal hand. **  
**

Steve didn't understand why both Bucky and the shadow wore the mask. It looked constricting. As if the mask was used to silence the words from Bucky. As if to keep him from voicing his thoughts and feelings. As if to keep him from screaming. He look up at the Warrior with sad eyes.

“Why do you wear the mask?” His angel asked, looking up at him. His blue eyes sad. ****

The Winter Soldier blinked at the question. As long as he remembered, he's worn the mask. He knew the reason for the mask to be worn. Things that his other self didn't want to accept, they formed into him. To be bound not being able to voice his feelings and communicate. The Winter Soldier turned those feelings and the being unable to communicate to protect his other self from hard. He's been protecting his other. The painful memories of the past that his other didn't want to remember, became his memories.

The sadness radiating from his angel's soul about the mask made him want to touch the angel, but at the same time he also didn't want to taint that pure and precious soul of his angel. The Winter Soldier didn’t want his angel to be sad. Oh, he wanted so bad to touch his angel. To reassure him that his angel didn't need to be sad. But the fear of tainting was too great. So instead, deep inside of his mind, he voiced his thoughts. **  
**

_**Don't be sad...** _

Steve froze when he heard the soft voice inside of his head. Though, he didn't hear the words being spoken from Bucky's shadow, he definitely heard him inside of his head. Smiling, Steve patted the metal arm. "You're Bucky but not Bucky but something inside of Bucky that he needs to accept." He said, seeing as he felt the shadow's body stiffen. "I think it's time to wake up."

The Winter Soldier didn't want to wake up yet. He wanted to stay in this dream for just a tiny bit longer. To watch over his angel.

"C'mon. Close your eyes and imagine a warm place. A favorite place you like to be when you want to think..."

The Winter Soldier closed his eyes, thinking of a place. He searched through his other self's memories. A time with his other when both of them wanted to find a place to think and be safe from the world. From prying eyes. It was impossible to think of a safe place. No where was safe. He tried searching through his other memories but no safe place. Everywhere was dangerous. Everything except...His angel. His angel was both his and his other's safe place. A warm and safe place. Their angel was the perfect place.

"Yeah, that's good. Just close your eyes. Just listen to my voice. Listen to my voice as it echoes inside of you."

He heard the chimes and soft singing coming from his angel. Warmth and light. Basking him in their song.

Hope.

Faith.

His angel.

"Listen to my voice..."

\----

Letting out a soft sigh, Steve snuggled deep into the pillow, smiling. He didn't want to wake up just yet. The bed was soft as were the pillows and blankets. Until he heard a soft groan beside, making him snap his eyes open. He didn't dare to move. Beside, him the person shifted, their arms circling around his waist, pulling him to their chest. Hot air blew against the back of his neck. Turning slowly in the arms, Steve saw that it was Bucky. His dark messy hair covered half of his face. Smoothing them to the side, he saw how peaceful Bucky looked. The Warrior didn't look older and tense but he looked rather young with a peaceful face. Smiling once again, Steve gently unhooked the arms around his waist before getting out of bed. He stood at the side of the bed, his eyes watching Bucky for a moment.

Shivering in his sleep, Bucky's arm reached out to the spot where Steve had been, as if searching for Steve in his sleep. Chuckling, Steve tucked the blankets around Bucky. The Warrior snuggled into the blankets.

Humming softly, the small angel headed out of the guest room to find Sam. When he found him in the kitchen, Steve saw that Sam was making breakfast. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, brother." Sam looked over the side of his shoulder, a big smile on his face. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Hm. Fine. Though, I did find Bucky in my bed when I woke up." Steve smiled softly.

"Huumm." Sam nodded.

Steve frowned at the sound. "What, Sam?"

"Just hummm."

"C'mon, Sam. What is it?" Steve asked. He went to stand beside Sam, watching as his friend flipped some pancakes on the griddle pan.

Shaking his head, Sam just said, "Well, Bucky seems to be smitten with you. I mean...the way he was back a week or so ago when I sprained my wing. And last night, the way you handled him and he let you take care of him, instead of me? That just says something."

"But he barely knows me though." Steve tilted his head.

"I'm just saying the way you two clicked. I think he's in love with you. Just because you met him like, what, twice? I think there's something going on." Sam said, taking the cooked pancakes to a plate of pancakes that sat beside on the right. He's heard about True Mates between angels. When you meet your True Mate for the first time, you can hear the chimes of bells and singing, and smell their true scent. Sam read somewhere in history class when he was still in school, that when you see your True Mate, you can see their soul and beyond their soul. Everything about them can be told deep in their soul. There's dream sharing between the mates. Though, he didn't want to speculate that his best friend is actually Bucky's True Mate, he didn't say anything to Steve. Guess he's going to have to watch both of them from afar.

Steve tried not to think about what Sam said as he placed plates around the table before getting cups from the cabinets. Bucky...He was a Warrior for the military. One who protects the city from harm. Bucky belonged in the military. Those who's been drafted in the military belonged to them. You can't court anyone unless you have the Council's consent. Which may sound stupid but that's the truth about a Warrior being in the military. Sighing, he went grab the orange juice and milk from the fridge. When he closed the fridge, he yelped, almost dropping the drinks when he saw Bucky standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh! Bucky!" Steve sighed in relief. "Um, good morning."

Blinking a couple times, he smoothed his hand behind his ear, a lock of hair dropping to cover his eye. "Morning..."

"Not a morning person, eh, friend?" Sam laughed softly as he walked over to the table, setting the pancakes, sausages and eggs down. "Come sit down. Breakfast is ready. I hope you're hungry, friend." Considering how for a couple days, Bucky hadn't eaten any of the food he tried to give him. But with Steve making Bucky eat, it was a good sign that, maybe Bucky trusts someone like Steve.

Bucky walked over to the table, pulling out the chair and plopped down, rubbing at his eye.

Walking over, Steve sat down with the drinks. "Milk or OJ?"

"...OJ..." Bucky murmured in a sleepy tone.

Nodding, Steve reached over to grab a glass cup, pouring the juice in before handing it to Bucky who nodded his thanks. He watched as the Warrior sipped at the juice before Steve saw a pink tongue sliding out to lick at the juice from the lip. Then, Bucky glanced over to Steve before he froze, the cup at his lips. Face red at getting caught watching Bucky, Steve immediately scooped some eggs, sausage and a couple pancakes onto his plate. His heart was beating so fast. He could still feel the Warrior's eyes on him. Squirming in his seat, Steve poured maple syrup over his pancakes before cutting into them, taking a piece of it into his mouth.

\----

As Bucky sat there, his eyes boring into the small angel, he saw how flushed the angel looked. Steve's soul rippled, swirling around him and outward, even though Steve haven't manifested his wings yet, but the sound looked like wings itself. When he woke up, he didn't realized how he got there in the bed. Sure, he's been at Sam's house a couple times but he didn't remember getting into Steve's bed. He know it was Steve's bed by the scent all over the guest room. Feeling guilt and embarrassed sleeping in Steve's bed, Bucky had thought he drove Steve off but instead found the small angel in Sam's kitchen. Hearing Sam's cough, his attention went from Steve to Sam, who was staring at him, his brow raising at Bucky. Cheeks flushing, Bucky threw food onto his plate, digging in. The way Sam looked at him, made him feel uncomfortable. As if the rookie knew something he don't.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Sam asked.

Blinking, he looked up at Sam. Licking his lips, Bucky slowly replied, "I'm...not sure? I'm still...tired."

"Understandable. Maybe you can rest some more. I don't mind company in my house." Sam smiled, as he chewed his food before taking a drink from the cup of milk. He turned his attention to Steve. "You working today, buddy?"

Steve blinked before answering, "Not today. Tomorrow, I work."

"Great! Maybe we should go do something today. Like, go watch a movie or the amusement park?" Sam said then took a sausage into his mouth. "I mean, we can do something relaxing today. Just us three. So what do you guys think?"

"I'm not sure..." Bucky hesitantly said with a grim mouth.

"I think it's a great idea, Sam."

Bucky blinked, his eyes shifting to Steve, who was smiling widely. He felt the warmth and light radiating inside of him.

**_Go with angel..._ **

Tensing, Bucky heard the deep voice inside of his head. Telling him to go with Steve. He didn't like it when the other guy starts talking. But he didn't feel any darkness in him. So that's a good sign. Licking his lips, Bucky said, "Well, um, I guess that's okay?"

"Awesome! We'll leave in two hours." Sam pumped his fist up, with his fork and butter knife in each hand.

Steve chuckled and Bucky smiled a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off isn't so relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE COMMENTS! I have lots of feels now~

After they left the movie theater after watching an action movie, the three angels flew half a mile down the street to a local coffee shop. Sam ordered an espresso frappuccino with whipped cream on top, while Steve ordered passion iced tango iced tea, and Bucky ordered a orange mango smoothie. Bucky watched as Sam and Steve chatted with each other. It was fine not talking. He didn’t have much to say nor anything to talk about. He was fine watching Steve smile and laugh. That’s all he needed to hear. Just to take in the sound of chimes and singing coming from Steve. Watch the way Steve’s soul rippled with happiness and content. He closed his eyes, taking everything in. Absorbing all the warmth, singing and happiness. Deep inside of his mind, he can hear his other self pur in content. Something that’s never happened before. Yes, it scared him that the darkness inside of him is taking in the pleasure. But at the same time, he felt relieved that it didn’t try to take over his mind and body. Letting out a content sigh, Bucky shifted in his seat. **  
**

“Bucky?” **  
**

His ear absorbed the chimes and soft singing, making him feel good inside. **  
**

“Um, Bucky? Hello?” **  
**

Snapping out of his revere, Bucky whipped his eyes to Steve, who was staring at him in concern. **  
**

Steve tilted his head to the side. “Are you okay? Do you want to go back to Sam’s house?” **  
**

Shaking his head, Bucky licked his lips. “No. Sorry. I was...thinking about other things. I’m fine. Really.” He took a sip of his smoothie, cheeks flushed. Well, that was embarrassing. Getting caught while thinking about Steve. **  
**

“As I was saying, the amusement park is open today, so we should definitely go. Unless, Bucky, here isn’t feeling so well.” Sam said, eyeing Bucky, who shifted in his seat.

Bucky could feel Steve's eyes on him and it made him squirm even more in his seat. "Ah, I'm fine. Really. It's been a long time since I've gone to the amusement park." More like he's been to one like once when he was a child. Before everything was taken away from him. The choice of freedom to do what he wanted. Even now he feels like he's not getting the choice because of the Council.

Smiling, Steve nodded. "Okay. Let's try _not_ to get lost." As he said the last part, his eyes shifted over to Sam, who flipped the finger at him.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault! I'm good at other things but not when it comes to the amusement park!" Sam whined. "They're maps are _horrible_! Haven't you seen it?! Too many paths that circle around each other!"

"Uh huh." Steve rolled his eyes.

Bucky's lips twitched at wanting to smile at how calm and relaxed Steve looked.

"Are you gonna be okay flying for half an hour, Steve? The amusement park is kind of far but we can take a taxi." Sam said.

That got Bucky's attention. His eyes watching as Steve bit his lips, a frown on his face as if he was thinking.

Steve tensed up. He didn't really like it when Sam brought up long distance flying. It was something he didn't like talking about. His wings are small and he can't fly as far and long like Sam does. But a good challenge once in a while is good. "Well...if I fall, I trust one of you to catch me. It's been a long time since I flew long distance."

One of Sam's brow rose up. "Okay."

\----

The Council was watching at a holo screen that showed Bucky, Sam and Steve taking off into the air.

"The Winter Soldier seems a little bit too comfortable with Will and that tiny angel, Rogers." One of the Council said.

Most of them nodded.

"He needs to know that we have power over everything. The Winter Soldier belongs to us until the day he dies."

Another holo screen appeared, showing Steve's face.

"That angel is making the Winter Soldier turning soft. He won't be able to finish the mission in the future if he has a mate."

One of the Council older men nodded but then said, "But we won't eliminate Rogers. He'll keep the Winter Soldier on his toes. If we use Steve to our advantage."

"Activate Pandemonium Level 1."

\----

_ALERT! ALERT! PANDEMONIUM LEVEL 1 ACTIVATE! ALERT!_

Sirens echoed around the room.

"Boss! The Council has launch Pandemonium Level 1!" A redhead woman yelled as she came running in through the door and into a large room filled with people and screens.

A man stood in the middle of the room, an eye patch covering his left eye. His mouth was set to a grim line, his eye narrowing in displeasure. "Track where they'll launch Pandemonium Level 1."

Pandemonium Level 1 isn't that dangerous but it could hurt and kill a lot of people. He knew the Council would cause trouble sooner or later. He's been watching a close eye on them. Especially, the Council's Winter Soldier. He looked up at the screen in front of him, seeing the Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers in the middle of the amusement park. He's been keeping a close on those three for a long time now. After he heard about the potential target of Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers just a couple weeks ago when Agent Romanoff had inform him about the Council trying to control the Winter Soldier through Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. "Agent Romanoff, track down the Winter Soldier. Agent Coulson, keep an eye out for me."

"Yes, sir!" Both agents said before disappearing off to their mission.

"Sneaky little bastards." He muttered under his breath. Oh, how he really hates the Council. He was so close of taking down the Council.

\----

It was an hour later when Steve, Bucky and Sam stood in the middle of the amusement park. Steve scolding Sam, whereas Bucky tensed, ready for danger as children's screamed everywhere. Bucky forgot how amusement parks were like. Screaming children and teens. Parents yelling for their kids to not get lost. Crying babies everywhere. The smell of food in the air with balloons floating up into the air. The sound of roller coasters were heard everywhere. Both him and Steve followed Sam who opened a map. Steve telling Sam he wants to go on the water ride and Sam groaning, complaining about wet clothes, to which Steve smack the back of Sam's back, making him yelp in pain.

Blinking Bucky said, "I think the water ride will be fun. Considering how warm the weather today is." Well, he did need to cool off, but not because of the weather, but because the way Steve is making him feel at the moment. He tried hard not to stare at Steve. The small angel had stripped off his sweatshirt and Bucky could see that the front of the shirt is wet from the sweat. And Bucky tried really, really hard not to stare at Steve's legs. When Steve wore the skinny jeans, Bucky had tries to make his eyes not stray to Steve's legs. It basically showed off those long legs and backside of Steve.

Turning around to Bucky, Steve smiled so wide that Bucky saw how bright the soul had gotten. "Really?! Yes! C'mon, Bucky! Sam sucks. A lot." Steve went to grab Bucky's metal hand that was covered with leather glove, and pulled him.

"Hey!" Sam called out, walking after them.

"You can ride a roller coaster by yourself!" Steve yelled behind him.

Bucky trailed behind Steve, letting the small angel drag him. It felt nice. Having someone to care about you. To have someone include you in activities. He didn't have that kind of luxury when he was growing up.

_**On your right...** _

Freezing, he stopped in his track, causing Steve to stop. Bucky didn't move but his eyes looked to the right, seeing a man wearing all black, staring at him and Steve.

**_45 yards to your left, on rooftop..._ **

His eyes whipped to that direction, seeing something glinting and his eyes widened. He didn't know what's happening but he had a feeling it had something to do with the Council.

"Bucky? What's wrong?" Steve asked, frowning when Bucky had stopped in his track.

Bucky walked closer to Steve, wrapping his arms around the small waist and leaned in, whispering. "On your left, a man wearing all black and on your right, a sniper on the rooftop, 45 yards. Don't. Look."

Steve tensed up, Why was Bucky telling him these things? Was Bucky in trouble with the military? He tip toed up, whispering, "Are you in trouble?"

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think so. But I think it's the Council wanting to keep tabs on me." Or try to hurt you, he wanted to add.

Pulling back, Steve forced a smile on his face and he reached to grab Bucky's metal hand then--

\----

"Launch Pandemonium Level 1." A Council man said, gesturing his hand.

"Yes, sir." A Warrior said, clicking on the holo screen on LAUNCH.

\----

_BOOM!_

An explosion was heard from behind them. Bucky whipped around, eyes widening as he saw everyone screaming for cover. He saw a child bleeding from his forehead, a woman cradling her baby, a man and woman running, carrying their two small children. Another explosion set off not far from the bomb.

"What's happening?!" Sam yelled.

Bucky shook his head. "I don't know!"

"We have to help these people, somehow!" Steve saw a teen boy and girl tripping onto the ground, hurting themselves. He ran to them, helping them up. "Run!" The boy and girl ran together, holding each other's hand, crying.

"Steve!" Bucky called out, his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't breath. At all. His lungs felt constricted. He felt that darkness inside of his spreading once more. It demanded to be let out and kill off the enemies that might hurt Steve. "Steve?!" He looked around but he couldn't find Steve. Sam was yelling for people to safety and helping them but couldn't find Steve. His eyes search the crowd ahead of him until he spotted Steve, helping a child and mother up. "Steve!" He called out. He saw Steve turn around at his voice and then he heard a gunshot. It zipped past Steve, cutting at the side of his leg, making the small angel cry out in pain, before falling to the ground. More gunshots were heard, making Bucky run to Steve, his wings flaring out, enveloping both him and Steve.

"Steve! Bucky!" Sam ran over, seeing Bucky covering Steve. Then, he noticed the blood running from Steve's leg. "Fuck! Steve, you're hurt!"

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Two bombs were set off. Buildings crumbled to the ground and the rides falling over.

Bucky breathed heavily, struggling to stay awake. He shook his head as the voice got louder.

**_Out..._ **

**_Let me out..._ **

**_Kill them..._ **

**_They hurt Angel..._ **

Dammit, he had to get Steve and Sam to safety. Opening his eyes, he saw a red laser mark on Steve's head and knew the sniper was going to shoot soon. Curling his arms under Steve, he lifted the angel up, cradling him against his chest. He didn't know where was safe. Everyone running, screaming, calling for help. Some were injured or lost a limb from the bomb. His heart felt heavy. His body felt heavy. The darkness in him trying to take over.

"Hey, you!"

Bucky turned his head to the right, seeing a redhead woman, gesturing to them. She stood in the small alley between two buildings.

"Over here!" She motioned, she whipped out her gun, shooting at the sniper that had their laser on Steve's head.

"Sam!" Bucky called out, before running to the woman with Sam behind him.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sam asked, breathing hard.

The woman stared at them before, she nudged her head, motioning for them to follow her.

"Bucky, let me down. I can walk." Steve whispered, wincing.

"No." Was the immediate reply.

"Steve, just let the man carry you. I don't know what's happening but something isn't right." Sam said.

"Just follow me." The woman said, leading them down the alley then made a right turn then stopped in front of a back alley door. She kicked it open, her guns in her hand, pointing out in front of her.

Though, the woman wasn't military, Bucky knew she was somehow like the military. The way she watched out for danger and the way she held her guns. He cradled Steve closer to his chest, hearing the soft groan coming from Steve. He saw how Steve's soul rippled in pain. The red poison like appearing on the soul. "We're going to make it, Steve."

"Hm." Steve nodded. Something wasn't feeling right. His injury shouldn't be hurting this much. He needed to check his injury in case the gunshot wound was filled with poison.

\----

"I need someone to hack into the Council's system and stop the attack." The man with the eye patch yelled. Oh, he was getting so pissed off. The Council to launch a small attack in the park with thousands of people. He knew they were sloppy with their work but he didn't know how low the Council got.

"Director Fury! Their system has multiple firewalls and encryption codes!" Agent Coulson said, as he typed on the holo screen in front of him.

Nick Fury stood on his guard, hands clenching into fists at his side. "Then, I suggest you hurry up and break through the firewalls and codes! Or there will be more bombs setting off!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And send more agents to take out the Council's dogs!" Nick ordered.

\----

"Hey! Steve?"

He groaned painfully. His whole leg hurts like hell. As if someone had bashed his leg with something. He couldn't feel a thing. He laid on top of something cold and wet.

"Don't go to sleep!" He hear Bucky's voice.

Bucky watched as Steve tried to stay awake. No, he didn't want Steve to sleep just yet. He needed medical attention. His heart beating so fast and hard against him, that he was basically suffocating. His other self trying to take over his mind and body. He had to stay away for Steve. But the darkness in him kept on trying to spread, no matter how much he holds it in. The voice in his head demanding to be let out and kill the enemies but he was afraid that if he let's it out, then it'll hurt Steve and Sam. Especially, Steve.

_**Must protect...** _

_**Angel...** _

_**Protect...** _

_**Kill...** _

_No! Not now!_ Bucky screamed inside of his mind, trying to push away the darkness.

Wincing in pain, Steve slowly opened his eyes, seeing Bucky above him. Black smoke gathering around Bucky's heart, spreading like a parasite. He saw something behind Bucky--the shadow. It stood behind Bucky, as if it was telling Bucky something because he can hear Bucky saying 'no, no, no' over so many times. Reaching a hand up, he brushes the hair strands behind Bucky's ear. "Hey." He whispered. He felt Bucky froze. The shadow behind Bucky also froze, taking a step back away. As if it woke up Steve. "Stop it. Right now. Take a deep breath." Steve heard Bucky taking a deep breath in. "And let it out slowly. Listen to my voice. That's good." He wiped the dirt off of Bucky's cheek. "I'm alright. Really. Well...kind of. You're not helping me by freaking out."

Bucky and the shadow looked at Steve as if he were crazy. "What?" Bucky whispered brokenly, his right hand clutching at  his metal arm.

"Not helping? If you're freaking out. On me." Steve patted Bucky's cheek. "Just calm down for a moment."

Sam nodded, at Steve and Bucky before turning his attention to the redheaded woman, who crouched low a couple feet away, looking to the left and right. "Hey, lady. Who are you?"

"Just someone ordered to take care of you three." She replied.

"And who is that?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Higher ups."

"Not the military?" Sam prodded. The woman shook her head a no. "Council?"

"Those jerks? No, way I'm not working for them. Bunch of assholes." She said.

"Well, thanks but I think..." Steve's eyes slowly dropped. "I'm going to pass out from the pain. Hurts. A lot. Poison? I think. I'm not going to die, I can give you that. I think it's something to paralyze my leg to keep me from running." His blue eyes looked down at the wound on his leg, seeing the red poison spreading throughout his leg.

"How do you know it's poison?" The woman asked.

"It's a poison." Bucky whispered, his eyes seeing how hurt Steve's soul rippled at the pain. He saw the red poison spreading. He's seen these kind of poison used in the war. To immobilize the enemry so they wouldn't be able to run.

The woman stared at them for a moment. "I'll call for back up to take Steve to the hospital." She covered one of hear ear, talking to someone.

Steve winced as the pain spread. It hurts so much, like someone took hundreds of needles and sticking them into his leg. "I think...I'm going to pass out now." He murmured. His eyes glazed from the pain, staring up at Bucky who was yelling him to not sleep. "It's going to be okay, Bucky." He whispered before darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn't so Bucky and the Winter Soldier takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments! :D They made my day~ *hugs everyone*

There was a loud clash, as Bucky followed the redhead woman with two other agents through the hallway with Steve being carted down, pushing doors open, with Sam following behind him. Sam's eyes were glued on Bucky, seeing how tense and dangerous looking Bucky got as the minute past. Something didn't feel right with Bucky at the moment but Sam didn't want to question it yet. The way Bucky's eyes kept on glancing over to Steve, as the small angel winced in pain, made Bucky's hand clench at his sides. He could see that Bucky wasn't really himself. Whatever's going on inside of his friend's head, Sam needed to keep a close eye on Bucky. He knew Bucky was dangerous when he was drafted into the military to become a Warrior. He's heard whispers and talk about how dangerous James Buchanan Barnes. The elite Warrior can snap your neck with just one hand. But when he first met Bucky, the guy didn't seem dangerous. He was quiet, had a charming smile but sometimes, you have a façade to cover up the real you. Cover the pain and sadness, so no one won't question it but Sam, he definitely wanted to question about Bucky. His dark eyes watching Bucky and Steve.

His heart was beating so fast. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His dark blue eyes watching Steve moaning in pain from the gunshot wound. His eyes could see the poison almost paralyzing the whole leg. It would hurt so much. But if left untreated it would spread through Steve's body, hurting him to the point where he would scream. Bucky knows because it once happened to him. It didn't nearly hurt as much, because as a Warrior, you were trained not to feel too much pain if you get hurt during a mission or combat. But with Steve being frail and small, it would hurt so much more. But Steve was doing a good job of not trying to show the pain, even though Bucky could see how much it was hurting him.

**_Kill Council..._ **

**_Protect angel..._ **

Shaking his head, Bucky rubbed the side of his head, trying to will away the voice and the darkness that threated to consume his body, trying to take over. No, he didn't want that side of him to come out. It was dangerous. He didn't want it to hurt anyone. If he did, Steve would be so angry at him. _Steve wouldn't like it_ he whispered inside of his mind. _He would be pissed. Maybe...sad._

Bucky could feel his other self freeze in his mind. It was hesitating. As if what he said might be true. Bucky could feel it frowning, confused, scared. Suddenly. he bumped into the agent in front of him, making him stop in his track. He came back to reality, seeing that Steve made ragged painful moans.

"We have to sedate him and find an antidote for the poison." The redhead woman said to Bucky and Sam. Her eyes shifted down to Steve before picking up the small angel up and into the emergency room. "Stay out here." She told them before yelling for a doctor. "I need a doctor now!"

"Wai--" Bucky started before Sam pulled him back. "Sam, let me go." He tried prying off Sam's arms.

"Hold on, buddy. They're going to take care of Steve." Sam carefully said.

**_Don't let them..._ **

**_Take angel away..._ **

**_Protect..._ **

Closing his eyes shut, Bucky could feel it pushing throughout his body. "Don't let them take angel away." He whispered, voice breaking. He could feel its voice getting louder and louder, forcing him to voice out its thoughts. He was loosing his mind. It was getting hard to control his body, as the voice grew louder and the darkness enveloping his body, spreading.

\----

Sam tensed as he felt Bucky whisper under his breath. Repeating 'don't let them take angel away' until Bucky pushed him away, making him stumble back.

"Hey, buddy." Sam called out softly, frowning and worried.

Bucky clutched his head, pulling at the hair, mumbling. "Steve. Steve. No. I can't. Don't want to."

Sam had seen something like this before. Where some Warriors being traumatized by an event that something happened to him. He knew Bucky but didn't know him that much to know about Bucky's history of being in the military. He slowly reached over, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. But what he didn't expect was being throw back by Bucky's wings as they manifested with black smoke surrounding him. Sam heard a low painful groan coming from Bucky as he slowly sat up on the floor, eyes seeing black smoke covering Bucky from top to bottom until they disappeared, showing someone else. The person in front of him had the same wings as Bucky, but they wore all black, with knives, a gun hanging from their back. When that person turned, Sam realized, it was Bucky but not the Bucky he knows. The Bucky in front of him wore a black mask, leaving his eyes uncovered.

His eyes...

Bucky's eyes looked dead then Sam saw anger filling them.

"Bucky?" Sam called out.

Bucky half turned his body, his eyes on Sam.

"Who...are you? No, what are you?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing. He could feel malevolent force radiating from it, no Bucky. He didn't have a weapon or a knife but the way Bucky held his ground, as if he was waiting to see what Sam would do.

That was when both of them heard Steve screaming in pain. Bucky turned around ready to kick open the door that lead to Steve when Sam got up, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist.

"Hold on, Bucky! Steve's going to be alright!" He yelled, holding tight as Bucky struggled.

\----

The Winter Soldier held his ground as he watched the rookie. Waiting to see if the rookie would do anything. He could feel his other self screaming inside of his mind, telling him not to hurt Sam or Steve. Just then, he heard his angel screaming, making him whip around, ready to break down the door when he felt arms around his waist.

"Hold on, Bucky! Steve's going to be alright!" The rookie yelled, tightening his hold.

His heard his angel scream and scream in pain. He had to get to his angel. He didn't trust the people taking care of him. What if they were with the Council? He didn't want to take that chance. Huffing, he wrapped his metal hand around one of the rookie's wrist, twisting it but not hard enough to break it. The rookie cried out in pain, making a couple agents running down the hallway towards him. Pushing the rookie away, the Winter Soldier took out his gun from the side pocket, aiming it towards the agents, who aimed theirs at him.

"Stand down!"

"Move and we'll shoot!"

Hearing Steve scream again, the Winter Soldier tightened his hold on the gun. He didn't have the patients to deal with these people. He needed to get to his angel. They were hurting him. Lowering the gun down, he waited. The agents slowly walking towards him, guns aimed at him. The female agent stood in front of him, as the male agent walked behind him, taking out the cuffs. Hands snapping up, the Winter Soldier grabbed both of their heads, slamming them against the wall, before he walked over to the door, kicking it down, hearing voices telling his angel to calm down.

"Bucky!"

Head turned towards the rookie, the Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes, wings flaring high, making the rookie take a step back. He turned back, stomping through the emergency room, kicking down every door until he reached Steve. The nurses and doctor were holding Steve down, tears streaming down the side of his face. They turned their attention to him.

"Who are you?! Get out now!" A nurse walked up to him, grabbing his metal arm.

Tensing, the Winter Soldier pushed the nurse to the side, sending her against the floor.

"Hey! Hey!" The redhead agent stood between him and angel, who was groaning in pain. He could hear the soft sobs coming from his angel.

 _"STAND DOWN, WINTER SOLDIER."_ A voice spoke around him through speakers.

His flesh arm reached down the side of the pocket, holding the hilt of his dagger.

"B-Bucky?" Steve whispered from the bed. He winced, letting out a painful moan. His leg hurts so much. He looked over to Bucky, well, not Bucky but it was the shadow Bucky. He scooted to the edge of the bed then fell over.

The Winter Soldier took a step to the side to help his angel, until the redhead agent stood in front of him, her eyes narrowing at him.

"James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, you are to stand down. Now."  She hissed.

His eyes watched as both nurse and doctor went to help his angel, putting him back on the bed.

"We need to sedate Rogers. He's in a lot of pain." The doctor said angrily at the Winter Soldier.

His eyes went to Steve, seeing the poison spreading through his legs and closing in on his waist. Not a good sign. Within an hour the poison will have his whole body, hurting him. The Winter Soldier didn't trust any of these people. He didn't care if they were good or bad. He just needed to make sure they weren't hurting his angel.

His angel stared at him through glazed eyes, shaking his head. "Trust them. Please?" His angel whispered brokenly from screaming so much.

_"STAND DOWN."_

"Just trust us. Trust me." The redhead agent said. "I'll make sure they won't hurt Steve, Winter Soldier."

_**I don't trust you or them...** _

"Please? Agent Romanoff will be here. With me. She won't let them hurt me. Please, Bucky?" A tear streaked down from his angel's eye.

It took him a moment to decide. He didn't trust anyone. But at the same time, his angel needed medical attention. He couldn't help them by going on a rampage. So, he carefully released the dagger from his pocket, straightening his back. His wings folding behind him. The redhead agent walked over to him, cuffing his wrists. She called on another agent to take him away.

Suddenly, Sam burst into the room, with a concerned look. "Anyone hurt?"

"No." The redhead agent said. "But we're going to put the Winter Soldier in a cell. Just in case he does anything funny."

Sam blinked. "Winter Soldier? Who's that?"

The Winter Soldier blinked at Sam. Of course, the rookie doesn't know that he and his other self are the same people but so different from each other.

"James will be held in a cell. Until he's cleared. Hopefully." The agent said.

Behind him, the Winter Soldier heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps and he could feel a dark and angry presence. Tensing, he turned around, his eyes darting to a man, wearing a long coat, a eye patch over his left eye. His wings flared behind him, feeling intimidated and threated by the man.

"Stand down, Winter Soldier." The man said. "I am Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.LD. and I will be bringing you to your holding cell."

\----

Hours later, Steve crack his eyes open, bright lights from the ceiling blinding his sight. Letting out a groan at how stiff his leg felt he tried sitting but a hand press down on his shoulder.

"Don't move, yet."

Turning his head towards the voice, he saw Agent Romanoff. Her bright red hair flowing down the side over her shoulder. "Where's...Bucky?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Hm, ok. I think. Director Fury had to put James into a holding cell, so he wouldn't hurt anyone." Agent Romanoff replied, she cross a leg over her knee.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Steve slowly asked, afraid of the answer.

"Not really. Pushed a few people. Sam Wilson is okay. Just a sprained wrist that James had given him."

Steve leaned back into the bed, letting out a sigh before he said, "I want to go see Bucky."

"Sorry, you can't."

"Why?"

Agent Romanoff narrowed her eyes at Steve. "Because he's dangerous."

"But he didn't hurt me!" Steve argued. "He would never hurt me."

The agent stared at Steve for a while before she walked out of the infirmary. Closing his eyes, Steve tried hard not to think about the pain on his leg. He was worried about Sam and Bucky. Especially, Bucky. Something about the Warrior Bucky made Steve want to make sure that he's alright. He was afraid that whatever had traumatized Bucky in the past, would make the Warrior lash out at people, accidentally hurting them. Bucky's a good person. A good Warrior. And no matter what anyone says, to Steve, Bucky would always be a good person, who needed to voice his feelings and thoughts.

\----

Half an hour later, Steve stood in front of a cell. Well, it didn't look like one. It was huge for all Steve knows. There were lots of locks built in. Though the cell looked nice in a way, it didn't change the fact that there were locks and seeing Bucky sitting at a corner, his knees up against his chest, looking broken. Though, he still wore the mask and his wings wrapped around him like a protective barrier. Holding onto the clutches, Steve hopped over to the cell, looking through the glass window.

"Bucky?" He called out softly.

The Winter Soldier tensed at his other name. But didn't move or lift up his head.

Steve turned his head to Agent Romanoff. "Can you let me in, please?"

Narrowing her eyes, Agent Romanoff nudged her head up to the side. "If he does anything funny, you're coming back out."

Steve went over to the side of the cell, waited until the door unlocked and opened. Taking a step inside, he hopped his way over to Bucky, standing in front of him.

"Bucky?" No answer. "Well, I'm going to sit over at the bed, okay? My leg kind of hurts." He hobbled to the bed, sitting down with the clutches at the wall. He didn't know how long he sat there, until he heard Bucky moving over to the side of the bed, as it he was waiting for permission. From the corner of his eye, he can see the agent stiffening, her hand going towards her gun at the side. Steve grabbed the pillow, setting it next to his thigh and patted at the spot. "Come here." He felt Bucky climb onto the bed and felt his head against his thigh. Looking down, Steve saw that Bucky curled up to the side, but his eyes on him. Though, he frowned at the mask. "Is it hard? To talk through the mask?" He asked.

The Winter Soldier tensed then nodded.

"Hm. That's not good? I want to hear your voice." Steve reached down, caressing the mask, seeing the black smoke appearing. "Close your eyes. Just listen to my voice. Tune in your hearing and hear my voice and heartbeat."

The Winter Soldier closed his eyes. He liked the way his angel talked. It soothed him. He tuned in his hearing. Hearing the gentle chimes and soft singing, and his angel's calm heartbeat. It felt nice.

"Poor Bucky. Everything's going to be okay." His angel whispered gently, caressing his head.

No, everything's not going to be okay. As long as his angel is in danger, he didn't trust anyone, even the rookie Sam Wilson.

"Be a good Warrior that you are and I'll tell them to release you early." His angel said. "And then, we can go back to Sam's house or to my apartment. Though, I don't think you want to go back to your home?"

The Winter Soldier shook his head. His home--no, his other self's home wasn't really home. Both of them didn't feel like it's home. Home was with their angel.

"Hm. Why don't you take a nap? I'm sure what happened today didn't do you so well."

His angel's voice rumbled inside of him, lulling him to sleep. It was hard concentrating to be awake. But the way his angel's voice and soul trying to lull him to sleep made him feel too tried. His vision blurred, knowing he's going to sleep. He heard soft footsteps stopping in front of him.

"Leave me be for now. Just for a bit longer." His angel said.

Footsteps retreated back before the door slid shut.

"Good. You're doing good. Just listen to my voice and heartbeat."

**_Good night..._ **

He whispered deep in his mind to his angel as he closed his eyes, letting the chimes and singing put him to sleep.

"Good night, Bucky." His angel's voice echoed in his mind before sleep took over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants Bucky released but Director Nick Fury is against of the idea of letting the Winter Soldier walk. Bucky dreams of his other self and Steve appearing in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once, again, thank you for all the comments! *hugs everyone* I'm having major feels about now~

Slamming his hands on top of the table, Steve glared at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. “Bucky is not dangerous!” He argued back.

“I’m sorry but this is just the way it has to be, Rogers.” Fury sighed, crossing his arms. “Just because you think he’s not dangerous, doesn’t mean we have to let him walk free. He attacked two of my agents, as well as, your friend Sam Wilson.

Biting his lips, Steve curled his fingers, his body shaking violently from anger. The way they were treating Bucky as if he was a criminal is horrible. The Warrior looked so broken, just sitting inside of that cell of theirs. Early in the morning when he tried to visit Bucky, the Warrior looked so distraught, tired and sad. Steve didn't like it at all. Bucky wouldn't even talk to him. "Bucky is a good Warrior, who joined the military to serve us. I don't think he's capable of hurting someone, unless they provoke him or threaten him." He said softly. Why won't they open their eyes and see that Bucky wouldn't hurt anyone? The Warrior wouldn't hurt a strand on anyone's hair unless they try to hurt him.

"You don't know him like I do, Rogers." Fury quietly said. The small angel didn't have a jack clue about the real James Buchanan Barnes. Motioning a hand in front of him, holo screens appeared around the room, showing pictures of Barnes. "Like I said, you don't know him like I do."

Steve stood straight up, eyes widening at the pictures of Bucky. Some pictures had Bucky with blood all over him. Some have him carrying dead corpse as if they were dolls. Even other pictures had Bucky shooting a rifle. The rest...

"Wh-What are you trying to tell me, Director Fury?" He asked softly. Steve reached up, hand shaking as he stroked one of the picture of a bloody Bucky, him wearing black garments with the mask.

"You know him as the Warrior James Buchanan Barnes that was drafted in the military. But you don't know him like we and the Council do." Fury stated. "We call him, the Winter Soldier. A cold hearted assassin bred to take out targets that will bring chaos to us. Technically, he belongs to the Council. I've been keeping tabs both on him and the Council."

Turning his attention to Fury, Steve asked, "So, you're trying to say is that, the Council made Bucky do all of these?" He gestured to the pictures.

Fury nodded. "Orphaned at a young age, he had no one. No friends, no family to take him in. Survived years of taking...odd jobs for clients. Until he got under the Council's radar." He clicked on the screen in front of him, showing a picture of Bucky in his teens. "Sure, they have other Warriors to do the Council's dirty job. Or they could've sent one of their agents to do their dirty job, but Barnes was perfect for all of the missions. Cold and heartless. No fear. No emotional attachments. No one to care if he's gone or not. He's a ghost, basically."

Heart pounding in his chest, his heart telling him that Bucky wouldn't do these things. He's a good person, just being ordered. But his mind is telling him that one day, Bucky might be ordered to hurt him. Shaking his head, it didn't change the fact about those dreams he had. Those sad, sad, dreams about Bucky. Steve felt it. In his dream. He felt Bucky's soul crying for help. For someone to save him. To accept him for who he is. Someone he can hold onto when he strays off the right path. Closing his eyes, Steve breathed in and out before he looked back at Nick.

"I'm going to Bucky." He said before turning around to leave.

The Director watched as the angel left the room. Sure, he knew Barnes is a good man. He's seen the Warrior in action when he's not the Winter Soldier. If he would've had the chance, he would've taken Barnes in and made him into a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. But as fate would have it, the Council found Barnes. For years, the way the Council handled things were slipping. He'd sent some of his agents to go undercover to work for the Council and he didn't like the information that were given to him. The Council keeping tabs on Barnes. Trying to isolate him, so they can further use the Winter Soldier to their advantage for their targets and in upcoming war. Basically, polishing the Winter Soldier into a perfect weapon to be used in war.

"Sir?"

Going back to reality, he saw Romanoff standing across from him. Letting out a sigh, he ordered, "Watch the kid and Barnes."

"Yes, Sir." Agent Romanoff turned around, walking out of the room.

\----

He stood across from his other self, the darkness. The Winter Soldier.

Both were staring at each other. The Winter Soldier's dark eyes staring back at Bucky, making him shiver. He didn't like the way the Winter Soldier was staring at him. It didn't feel right. It felt wrong.

_**I am you...** _

_**You are me...** _

The Winter Soldier whispered in his mind. Of course, Bucky knows that. They were one and the same but, oh, so different from each other. Bucky didn't want to acknowledge that part of him. The darkness. The things he's done since he was young. He didn't want to remember those memories. Of the things he's done. Killing people. Doing unforgivable things.

"You didn't have to hurt anyone." Bucky said.

**_Angel..._ **

**_Don't trust anyone..._ **

**_Except angel..._ **

That snapped something inside of Bucky. Eyes flaring with anger he yelled, "Steve would never accept you! Never accept me!" He slapped his metal arm on his chest. "I wish I never existed--" Bucky's eyes widened when the Winter Soldier came flying at him, tackling him onto the ground. The Winter Soldier had a wild look, his hand wrapped around Bucky's neck, as if trying to silence him to not say anything.

**_Shut up!_ **

Bucky heard the Winter Soldier yelled in his head. Gasping for breath, Bucky struggled then slowly stopped when he saw the Winter Soldier's face. Its face...looked so painful. As if the Winter Soldier was in pain. The unshed tears. The sadness. The anger. Yearning for someone to hold onto. He felt the emotions radiating from the Winter Soldier. And then, Bucky realized. It wasn't his other self's emotions. It was his own. Tears streaked from his eyes. Reached up to his eyes, Bucky covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was so tired. So tired of everything in his life. He had no one but himself.

"I'm so tired..." He whispered brokenly, hiccups bubbling up. He took in a gulp of air, trying to not cry. He had no one.

**_Angel and I..._ **

He heard its voice. "You're just me, though. Steve? It's better not to count on someone who's going to get taken away." Bucky turned to the side, as the Winter Soldier got off of him, sitting next to him, his dark large wings, curling around both of them. Curling, Bucky wrapped his arms around himself, burrowing into himself even more.

The Winter Soldier stared at his other self, watching how much his other self is in pain. They were one and the same. But different. He shared memories and emotions with his other self. What his other felt, he also felt. Pain being inflicted on his other, he felt. But he tried to take all those negative emotions and being hurt into himself, so his other wouldn't feel too much. But he knew what his other was saying. Saying how tired he was. Hearing the thoughts of not wanting to fight anyone anymore. To yearn to hold onto something.

Just then, rays of light appeared above them, making both of them squint their eyes. They heard screaming coming from above them. Until they saw a familiar pair of wings. The Winter Soldier's body turning into black smoke, and circled around Bucky, making the garments and mask appear on him. Flaring his wings, Bucky flew up fast, arms reaching up, catching the small body into his arms.

\----

 Steve didn't know what happened. He entered the cell to check on Bucky after he tried to reason with Director Fury. Moving over towards the bed, he saw that Bucky was fast asleep. Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed next to Bucky's head, leaning his back against the wall. Steve just wanted to rest for a bit after all the commotion. Closing his eyes, he thought about Bucky and the shadow. The pain in his leg still throbbed from the poison. And, the next, he was falling. Falling and falling. Steve screamed. He couldn't flap his wings. No matter how hard he tried but his wings didn't move at all at his command. Flailing his arms, Steve kept on screaming, horrified. He didn't know where he was falling. Afraid that he'll fall straight into the ground. He didn't want to imagine what would happened if that really did happen.

"Come on! Come on!" He whispered, willing his wings to move. But they didn't respond. "Dammit!"

He's not going to die from falling like this! Closing his eyes, he tried concentrating hard. Sending the commands to his wings. Willing them to work.

Just then, he fell into a hard body, hearing loud wings flapping. Trembling, Steve cracked his eyes open slowly, looking up. He saw Bucky staring down at him, the Warrior's eyes holding a wild look of concern. Sighing in relief, Steve went limp, sagging into Bucky's arm. "Okay...If you're here, that means I'm dreaming. That's good." Thank goodness he thought. "I never want to dream about not being able to use my wings. Ever again."

Bucky gently flapped his wings, descending down to the ground of darkness. Releasing Steve, Bucky took a step back. He could feel the Winter Soldier inside of his mind, waiting anxiously.

Smoothing down his clothes, Steve straightened his back, bright eyes staring back at dark ones. "Um, so...I came to visit you. You were asleep, so I guess I fell asleep, too." He half laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Taking a look around his surroundings, Steve frowned. Everything was dark, minus the light coming from above. Not enough light. "It's a bit dark in here, Bucky." Turning to Bucky, he smiled. "Care to change this scene?"

Frowning at Steve, Bucky wasn't sure how to change the scene in his dream. He never thought about switching his dreams. Now, that Steve mentioned it. His dreams were always dark and cold.

Steve blinked up at Bucky, who looked conflicted as well as confused. "I guess, I can try changing the dream?" He held out his hand to Bucky. The Warrior just gave him a even more confused look. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Bucky's metal arm, sensing the Warrior stiffen at the contact. "Though, the darkness if fine, but let's change it a bit, hm?" Swiping his free hand outward then to the side, light broke through the darkness, breaking like mirror. Stars appeared around them as a field of prairie flowed under their feet.

Watching in amazement, Bucky stared at the stars. Eyes taking in the sight, seeing the shooting stars. He felt his other self shiver inside of his mind, liking the change of scene. A star descended in front of him, shining brightly. Reaching forward, Bucky poked at the star and it exploded like fireworks, making him stumble in shock.

"Didn't expect that, I see." He heard Steve laugh behind him. Turning around, he saw Steve sitting on the ground, watching the stars. The angel's bright eyes looked from the sky and to him. "Come sit down next to me." And Bucky did just that. He took slow steps towards Steve then slowly sat on the ground, his wings folding behind his back.

"The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. told me about you. The real you."

Both him and the Winter Soldier froze on the spot. His heart beating fast. His hands clenching at his side. He knew it was coming. Steve probably is going to tell him that he's too dangerous. Maybe even try to leave him, too. Bucky heard growling inside of his mind, knowing the Winter Soldier didn't like what he was thinking.

"Fury told me you're the Winter Soldier. Someone dangerous. An assassin working for the Council."

Closing his eyes tight, he didn't want to listen to Steve. Bucky shifted in his spot, feeling dread and anxious.

"But I think you're a good angel, Bucky. Just straying off the right path." Steve laid his hand on Bucky's metal arm, squeezing gently.

Snapping his eyes open, both Bucky and the Winter Soldier stared at Steve in shock. As if they couldn't believe a word. But Steve's reassuring smile and the warmth that came from his touch, the chimes and singing were a sign that what Steve said is true. That he was honest.

"Maybe you can work for Director Fury? He seems okay." Steve smiled.

**_It's not that easy to leave..._ **

The Winter Soldier whispered in Bucky's mind. It wasn't easy, trying to leave the Council. If he did, then they would hurt both Steve and Sam. Every time he tried getting close to someone, wanting to get to know them, to hold onto something, the Council would take it away. The Winter Soldier didn't want the Council to take his angel away from his other self. Fearing it would break his other but also break him.

"I know it's not but sometimes, you just have to fight for it."

Dark eyes watched Steve, thoughts circling deep inside Bucky's mind.

\----

"The Winter Soldier may be dangerous, but I have to agree with Steve. Barnes didn't hurt Wilson, just merely sprained his wrist. Though, the two agents that were after him, tried to shoot him." Agent Romanoff said to Fury.

Both Fury and Agent Romanoff watched the screen at the two figures sleeping in bed. Rogers leaning against the wall, sleeping, whereas, Barnes shifted in his sleep, putting his head on Roger's lap.

"If Rogers really wants Barnes to be released, Barnes will have wear a tracker." Fury simply said. "I don't want to risk the potential danger Barnes can do if he's not being watched. The Council is laying low for now. They know I'm onto them. They know they have to get Barnes in a isolation spot in order for them to hurt the people Barnes cares about." He's hacked into the Council's files. He's seen the picture of Barnes making friends to the point where the Council comes in, killing them off. Now, the Council has Rogers and Wilson on their list.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Agent Romanoff asked, still watching the screen.

"Get Barnes evaluate both physically and mentally." Fury replied.

"Yes, Sir."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets released from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Alexander Pierce has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I've read each and every one of them! *hugs everyone*

"Sir, the Winter Soldier has disappeared, along with Rogers and Wilson." Brock Rumlow quietly said.

The man was sitting in the chair, facing the window that outlook to the top of the city. Clutching his hands into a fist, he turned around in the chair, eyes glaring up at the holo screen picture of all three angels. "He may have disappeared along with Rogers and Wilson, but I know he'll show up sooner or later."

Brock stood on his ground, hands behind his back, eyes looking straight to the window. "What do we do, Sir?"

"We'll take things slow. For now. The Winter Soldier knows he can't escape from us forever. He'll show up sooner or later." Pierce replied, smirking. "He knows who'll get hurt because of him."

"Then, what about in the mean time, Sir?" Brock asked.

Pierced closed his eyes, thinking before answering, "I'll send you your next mission. Just something...easy."

\----

It was a week later when Steve stood waiting for Bucky in Fury's control room. The agents buzzing around him, running, walking, talking and working. Fury standing off to the side, nodding at whatever the agent was telling him before dismissing the agent away with a flick of his hand. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers on his arm, waiting. It felt like forever just waiting for them to bring Bucky to him. It took days, of course. With Bucky going through their tests, to see if he'll be a threat. It was a dreadful feeling, watching Bucky as he went through their tests. The doctors and agents poking and prodding at him. The expression on Bucky's face so strong and fierce but his eyes held the look of fear. As if he's trying to hold the Winter Soldier back. Steve gone through the files that Fury had given him, showing him the true James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier.

But Steve didn't care. He believed that there's goodness in Bucky. The Warrior just needed to be nudged back on the right path and he'll be alright. Maybe if Bucky had a little bit more faith in himself, he wouldn't look so scared all the time. Hundreds of pictures, he's seen of Bucky. A young boy hungry and starving for touch. A young boy, who didn't have anyone to look up, for someone to care for him, to guide him. Steve felt disgusted by the life that Bucky lead and the horrible things that'd happened to him. And when the Council was mentioned in the file, Steve had went to Fury, asking him about the Council, the people who protected the city by creating the military, drafting Warriors, who took everyone and everything away from Bucky. Fury just gave him a pity look, telling him that sometimes, when one gets too much power, they become greedy to the point where they hurt those around them.

Steve even asked Fury if what the Council did to Bucky was real and if they were the one responsible for the bombing that happened at the amusement park. Fury simply nodded. Fury had told him that Steve, is now very involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Bucky. Sure, Steve wasn't a Warrior, didn't know what he would do if the Council decides to show up on his doorstep one morning and hurt him. But he'll fight tooth and nail, if anyone tries to hurt him, Sam or Bucky.

Footsteps padded on the floor softly stopping behind Steve. Both Fury and Steve turned around, seeing Agent Romanoff and Agent Coulson stopping behind Bucky.

"Bucky." Steve whispered, eyes staring at how Bucky looked. The Warrior looked worn and tired with dark circles under his eyes.

Fury watched the two before signaling Coulson to unlock the cuffs. Stepping away from them, Agent Romanoff, Coulson and Fury watched as Steve took slow steps, as if afraid he'll spook Bucky. The small angel took the Warrior's hands, caressing them before turning around to face them.

"Is it safe for us to go back home?" Steve asked.

"Yes and no. The Council will have their eyes on both of you as well as Sam Wilson." Fury replied.

"You should probably check for hidden bugs or anything that looks suspicious in your home." Coulson simply stated. "I assure you, we will have some of our agents to keep watch."

"The Council seems to be laying low for now. They don't want anyone in the city to know what actually happened." Fury nodded to Agent Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff and other fellow trusting agents will either keep watch on you or take you to your workplace, Rogers. We don't know what they're going to do next or when something like what happened at the park will happen again."

Steve frowned, he didn't want to live in fear forever because of that. But then again, he didn't really know that much about the Council, except for the fact that they were the ones who built the city centuries ago and formed the military to protect the city and it's people. But he will fight to protect those he love, even if he's not strong enough to defend. "Alright." Steve said quietly. "When will we leave?"

"Now, would be best." Fury replied.

\----

Agent Romanoff dropped them off back at Steve's place, watching them entering Steve's home before driving off.

Steve made his way into the kitchen as Bucky followed him, sitting at the dinner table, his eyes boring into the table in front of him. "It's been a while since you ate. You didn't really eat much. I'll make some soup for us, okay?" Steve said before turning around. Bucky looked up, his dark eyes staring at him before he made a small nod. "Good. Maybe you can go sit in the living room and turn on the TV?"

Bucky stood up then made his way to the living room, slumping on the couch with the controller in his hand. The last couple days had drained him. No, that wasn't right. The past week drained him. He felt tired and more agitated now. He knew that every time the Council sent him on a mission, they looked like they were onto something. And so, he closed his eyes, remembering the day the Council had found him, demanding him to come with them or they'll kill him. As young as he was at the time, he didn't know anything about the Council. They were what kept him alive all the years. He had no one. He had no money to feed himself. No home. Nothing until the Council brought him in.

To say that he should be thankful to the Council but the way they seem to treat him different from others were always different. Bucky had no friends. Not even in the military. He tried making friends and had some but then they would always disappear and never to be seen again. He knows it has something to do with the Council controlling who he meets and befriends. It's their way of showing who has more power and control over his life. Until the Council tried to use him by telling him if he didn't finish his mission properly, they will hurt Steve and Sam.

It's their way of blackmailing him, obviously. Their way of isolating him until they're done with him. He didn't understand why they were keeping him isolated, away from people. But then again, the Council always have their eyes everywhere in the city. No matter where you are.

His phone buzzed in his pants pocket, making him reach to take it out to look at the message.

 _You are to never mention about what happened with the Council and anyone else._ _Especially, your involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D.  
_

_\--Romanoff_

Letting out a sigh, Bucky threw his phone to the side, eyes on the TV screen with his ears listening to Steve moving around in the kitchen. He knew it was dangerous coming back home but they had to, at least try not to be suspicious or else everyone will start questioning what happened to him, Steve and Sam. Especially, those who know of them.

An hour later, Steve went to the living room after the soup was done cooking. When he reached the couch, he saw that Bucky was fast asleep. Smiling softly, he tapped on Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky?"

Murmuring, Bucky shifted in his sleep.

Chuckling, Steve tapped at Bucky's cheek. "Hey, Bucky? The soup is ready."

Groaning, Bucky cracked his eyes opened, staring at Steve. "Mm?"

"Do you want to eat or sleep? You can sleep. That's okay." Steve said softly. "I think you should sleep in my bed. The couch is uncomfortable."

Nodding, Bucky slowly got up with Steve guiding him to his bedroom. Turning on the lights, Steve lead Bucky over to the bed, gesturing towards at it before Bucky slid in.

"You seem to be sleeping more, Bucky." Steve quietly said, smoothing the hair out of Bucky's face. "For a strong Warrior like you, I think it's okay to sleep more. After all, I think your body needs to rest for a while." Patting Bucky's cheek, he whispered gently, "Night, Bucky." Before leaving the bedroom, turning the lights off.

He walked back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. He leaned over to the right side, opening the night stand door, taking out a sketch book and pencil. Flipping the book open, he looked at the blank page, wondering what he should draw. A flash of thought appeared then disappeared, making him move his hand, sketching. Smiling as he is, Steve sketched out Bucky before sketching out Bucky's other self, the shadow, the Winter Soldier.

\----

"All these people. These...ants will be destroyed. Insolent angels taking over this world shall be destroyed and killed!" A voice boomed across Pierce's office.

Pierce looked at the holo screen, watching as the women wearing a black dress looking at him. Her eyes bright and reptile like. "I want S.H.I.E.L.D. to be destroyed. They are interfering with what I have planned."

The woman walked up, looking at him through the screen, eyes boring into his. "If you destroy this...S.H.I.E.L.D. then you will have all the power in the world. What say you, Angel?"

"If I destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. what's in it for me besides power?" Pierce asked.

"Hmm." The woman crossed her arms over her chest, twirling a strand of hair. "You will be my right-hand man. By being that, you will have all the knowledge and power to rule an army. I will make these Angels and humans built us a future kingdom." The woman paused, stepping back, her eyes glowing. She had a faraway look on her face.

"Milady, what's wrong?" Pierce asked, frowning.

The woman started laughing then. Her evil laugh echoing, ringing in Pierce's ear. "They're going to be born _soon_. Two of them are already hatching." She twirled around, her dress flowing around her like water, her arms splaying outward.

Piece eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting the woman's children to be born so soon. But then again, she was the one who created the Council and HYDRA.

"One of them will come to you and the other will be here with me. My child...will follow your every order as well as mine. He will help you destroy S.H.I.E.L.D." The woman smiled, her lips slightly parted showing fangs. "They carry my will, Pierce. To conquer everything in this world. They will never die. Kill one of them and two shall replace them."

Gulping in fear, Pierce watched the woman continue laughing. Though, he didn't know how powerful the woman is, he had a feeling that destroy a large city with a snap of her finger tip. He's read the stories about the woman. How she brutal and deadly she is. With the flick of her hand, she can destroy a city with everyone in it. There are many of them worshiping her, asking her to guide them to a future of power and control.

"I will _never_ die. I will live on. Forever. For eternity. All my children will be born and carry my will." The woman's voice echoed deep inside of Pierce's mind. "We will conquer and control everything. No one will be able to stop us."


	9. Chapter 9

"Pierce, do you really think we can trust that woman?" One of the Council asked.

Pierce crossed his arms across his chest, a frown on his face. "That woman is the reason why we exist today. She is why the Council and HYDRA exists today. She is the one who's given us power over decades."

"So, that woman...She is the master behind of all our plan." Another Council said slowly.

"The serpents will be born. Two of them is already hatching. The seed of Hydra." Pierce told them. "She will be the one who will give us power. Conquer the world."

"What did that woman say to you, Pierce?"

Pierce let out a loud sigh then answered, "Two out of her eight children are already hatched. One will go to her and the other will come to us--"

The room rumbled, objects, pencils and cups rattled on the table. Warriors ran in, guns pulled out. Everyone stood up, scrambling.

"What's happening?!"

"Is someone attacking us?!"

The rumble stopped. No sound was heard. Nothing. Everyone in the room didn't move an inch until they heard footsteps. Every footsteps heard, the room rumbled, as if the ground is shifting. Seconds later, footsteps stopped outside the door. The door opened with a quiet squeak then footsteps followed after. Piece watched the doorway, waiting to see who and what it was. A tall man with golden eyes and dark hair walked through the door, eyes on everyone. He wore black garments with combat boots.

Pierce slowly walked over to the man, taking tiny steps, afraid if he moved to close, the man will hurt him. "W-Who are you, may I ask?"

The man looked around the room, drinking in the sight before his eyes landed on Pierce. "Mother sent me here."

"Name?" Pierce asked.

The man tilted his head to the side, a far away look on his face before he replied, "My name is Hydra."

\----

Steve was working behind the front desk, filing files away, stapling them and stamping them. It was another normal day. No Council trying to hurt him, yet. Sighing, Steve turned to the computer typing in billing information when the Director of the hospital clinic walked up with someone to the desk.

"Steve." The Director said when he walked up to the desk.

Looking up from the screen, he saw the Director before his eyes went to the person behind him. Eyes widening, he quickly stood up, spilling paperwork all over the floor. "You!"

The Director blinked at Steve before looking back at the woman behind him. "Steve, you know her?"

Agent Romanoff smiled at him. She wore navy scrubs with tennis shoes. Her red hair pulled into a bun.

Steve quickly bent down, grabbing the papers and dropping them on the desk. "Uh, yes. Apparently, I do, Director."

"Ah, good!" The Director smiled. "She's working here from today." Turning to Agent Romanoff, he said, "Steve is perfect for you. He's a good teacher. You'll do fine."

"Thank you, Director." Agent Romanoff said with a smile, her eyes shifting to Steve.

The Director left them standing there, facing each other. Steve didn't like that Director Fury sent one of his agents to work under cover at his work place.

"Well...just so you know, I don't know your name besides Agent Romanoff." Steve said, frowning.

Agent Romanoff blinked before smiling. "Natasha. You can call me Natasha."

"Alright, Natasha. I guess, I should show you around." Steve walked around the front desk, gesturing for Natasha to follow him.

\----

Bucky watched the training field. Feeling bored and anxious. He felt uncomfortable about standing out in the middle of the field, watching rookies and newbies training to become Warriors. He could feel eyes on him. He couldn't pin point it where but he knew the Council is keeping an eye on him. Sure, the Council is laying low for the past couple days. But something in the air didn't feel right. He could feel his other self clawing, wanting to be let out but at the same time it didn't want to cause anything suspicious.

_**Danger...** _

_**Look out...** _

Bucky felt uneasy about it. The day went by fine but somehow, dark clouds started coming in from one direction, causing the hair on the back of Bucky's neck rose up. He heard soft rumbles of thunder when the dark clouds came. His eyes on Sam, watching the rookie run laps around the perimeter with other Angels. He even spotted some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dressed in military clothes. They didn't look at him but he knew they were keeping a watch.

"Hey, Bucky!" Sam called out behind him.

Turning around, he saw Sam jogging towards him. Crossing his arms, Bucky walked half way to Sam. "What is it?"

"Wanna head out for a lunch? And maybe bring lunch to Steve?" Sam wiggled his eye brows, a smile on his face.

His other self perked up and Bucky could feel it purr. Bucky haven't talked or seen Steve for a good two days and he really needed to make sure that Steve was alright. His other self...however, since not seeing Steve, it kept calling out for Steve. Repeating 'Angel, Angel, Angel' over the course of two days and it was driving him crazy. Sure, Bucky wanted to see Steve but it was impossible when one of the agents threatened him to stay back inside of his home. It was complicated as well as irritating. He could just snap the agents neck with one hand and go to Steve. But then again, he also didn't want to cause trouble if the Council was watching him.

"Hello?" Sam waved his hand in front of Bucky's face.

Slapping Sam's hand away, Bucky replied, "Yeah. Sure."

Both Warrior and rookie stopped by the local bakery shop to order their food. Sam with a smoked ham and turkey sandwich with extra tomatoes, and Bucky with a smoked salmon sandwich. Bucky also ordered a simple cucumber soup for Steve, knowing the small angel liked eating light food.

Huh. That was strange. Sure, he didn't know much about Steve's taste buds but with Steve working at the clinic and when they were with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a week, he's seen Steve always eating something light. Like fresh bright soup and salad and sometimes, a light but delicious sandwich. Some people might find it creepy that he knew what Steve eats but inside of his mind, his other self and him didn't really care much. They wanted what's best for their Angel.

Theirs?

Frowning, Bucky watched as the young female human working behind the counter, carefully packed his order into a paper bag before handing it to him. He paid for his things and followed Sam outside before both of them took off into the sky, heading to the clinic.

When they got there, Bucky and Sam walked through the door, stopping in their tracks, seeing Steve with someone familiar.

"You!" Sam pointed his finger at Natasha. "That redhead woman!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, sipping the cup of coffee that Steve got for her.

Bucky just glared at her, not liking that the agent is working with Steve. Agent Romanoff looked so comfortable sitting next to Steve, just simply holding a cup of coffee. As if she belonged there.

"Bucky! Sam! What are you two doing here?" Steve stood up from the bench that sat near the front door of the clinic door, heading towards them.

"We brought lunch." Sam held his bag up and Bucky did as well.

Steve blinked before smiling. "Anything for me?"

"Well, I order just a couple of things to share but I'm not sure if you'll like it." Sam looked over to Bucky. "But I think Bucky ordered something for you."

Bucky flushed at that. Damn Sam to hell. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing his neck. He held up the paper bag toward Steve. "I...Uh, ordered cucumber soup for you."

Steve blinked a couple times before a very big smile appeared on his face. "Cucumber soup is one of my favorite soup." Then, he blinked. "Oh, guys, this is Natasha. Natasha, you know these two already."

Natasha nodded. Sam reached his hand out, letting Natasha shake his hand while Bucky just stood there.

"C'mon, let's head to the break room." Steve turned around, heading down the hallway. I'm starving."

**_Not good--_ **

"That's not good." Bucky muttered.

**_Angel should not be starved._ **

**_Like us..._ **

The Winter Soldier whispered inside of his mind. Starvation was a horrible thing. The feeling of a empty stomach with no food, eating itself. Days and weeks without food. Looking for scraps from trash bins. Food was an important thing in his life. He doesn't want to ever feel that kind of hunger ever again.

**_Never again..._ **

Bucky entered the break room with the others, following Steve to the large table, then sitting down next to the small angel. He set the paper bag on top of the table before pushing it slowly towards Steve. His heart beating fast, his hand feeling clammy with sweat. Never once in his life, he bought food for someone or even brought food to someone. It should feel strange but somehow the feeling of content that his angel wouldn't starve sat deep inside of his heart, making him smile. His eyes watched Steve open the bag, taking out the styrofoam bowl that contained the soup. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Natasha ripped off pieces of sandwiches and fruits, sticking into her mouth, with Sam taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Everything is fine. For now.

\----

"What is my mission, Sir?"

Pierce looked up at the man--no, Hydra. The man just stood across the room, his golden reptile eyes staring back at him.

"Mother demands you send me out to my first mission or she will." Hydra quietly said.

He didn't understand why the woman would name her children after her. The woman must be that crazy but as long as he does what she says, he'll have all the power. Sitting up straight in his chair, Piece said, "You will wait for my orders. But first, I will send you out on your first mission. It's easy." Piece reached to the corner of the desk, plucking a file. "This is your mission." He held up the file. The man walked over to the front of the desk, taking the file and opening it. "You will keep watch on these three people. For now. And report back to me. Don't reveal yourself."

Hydra looked at Piece with a far away look, then replied. "Mother accepts this mission."

"Good. Then, you can start now."


	10. (Timestamp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Bornunderabluemoonbaby](http://bornunderabluemoonbaby.tumblr.com/) for being my Beta and for proof reading this chapter. :DD

Hunger was the first thing seven year old Bucky felt; his stomach churning itself, demanding food and water and his small body shaking from being hungry for days. Bucky didn't know how many days he went without food. His throat was parched from not being able to find a source of water for days. His stomach ached from not having any solid food in his system. And it had been a very long time since he had taken a bath. All he remembered was that his parents ran into his room grabbed him and then they shoved him under his bed, telling him to not move.

"Don't move, James. Don't even make a sound or they'll hurt you, baby." His mother whispered brokenly, kissing him on his forehead, as his father caressed his cheeks, smiling sadly.

Then, his parents ran out of his room, locking the door behind them. Bucky hid under his bed, the bed sheets hiding him away from prying eyes. That was when he heard gunshots and loud commotions coming from downstairs. As young as he was, Bucky didn't know what was going on. Then he heard voices arguing back and forth. He could hear his father yelling at someone and his mother begging to let them live. And then...a gunshot was heard with his father screaming for Bucky's mother before he too was silenced by another gunshot.

"Mommy?" Bucky called out, crawling out under from the bed. "Daddy?"

"Kill anyone else and take anything that looks like it could sell!" said an older sounding man.

Footsteps came running up the steps and down the hallway. Scrambling back under the bed, Bucky curled into himself, making his body as small as possible, holding his breath. He jumped when the doorknob rattled before someone slammed their body against it, ripping the door frame away from its hinges and falling to the floor. Bucky peaked under the bed sheet, seeing someone stepping to the side of his bed, shuffling around, knocking things off and ripping out the drawers. His heart pounded so loud that he had to clutch at his chest as if he was afraid they'd hear his heartbeat and take him away.

Dark blue eyes watched the person looking through his room before they stopped near the bed again. Closing his eyes, Bucky wanted these bad people to go away. He didn't know what they wanted but he didn't like these bad people. Seconds later, he heard the older man telling everyone to head over to the next house. Bucky waited for a couple minutes before he got out from under the bed and headed out of his bedroom to find his parents. Slowly, he went, down the stairs. When he stopped at the bottom, Bucky turned around to look for is parents but stopped abruptly at what he saw, and let out an anguished cry.

"Mommy, Daddy!" He ran over to the center of the living room, where his parents were lying in a pool of blood. Bucky knelt down, his small hands on his mother's face, patting her cheeks and begging her to wake up. "Mommy, wake up, Daddy?" He turned to shake his father awake. "Wake up, please?"

And, when they didn't wake up, Bucky knew something was wrong. Blood seeped out of their wounds and onto the carpet. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Whenever he got hurt, his mother would put a Band-Aid on him, and make the pain go away. So, he went to find Band-Aids in the nightstand table next to the couch and walked back over. He ripped away the wrap, and then tried to put the Band-Aid on but more blood seeped out. It just wouldn't stop coming, why wouldn't it stop?

"Why won't it stop?" Bucky whispered, eyes burning. It wasn't right. The blood is supposed to stop but it wasn't working no matter how many Band-Aids he tried to put on. "Mommy, Daddy please wake up." Fat tears streaked down his face, as Bucky try to shake his parents awake. "Please wake up! Wake up! Mommy! Daddy!"

Reeling back to reality, Bucky hugged himself, tightening the thin blanket around his body. He sat on the street curb, eyes staring out in the open. Houses were burnt down, Angels and Humans alike walked around, their clothes torn from days of being worn too long. There were many kids like him crying for their parents and for help. The bad people took everything, even the food. Bucky didn't know how many days it's been; it could've been days or weeks for all he knew. He learned that the bad people who came to hurt everyone were bad Angels with humans helping them. Bucky didn't like bad people doing bad things because it was wrong to take things away from people who couldn't defend themselves.

"I don't like bad people." He whispered, clutching the blanket closer. "Bad people hurt mommy and daddy." Bucky stood up from the curb, his small body protesting at the sudden movement and walked down the street. No matter how much his body hurt, he had to find food to eat. His stomach hurt so much and he needed to find something to eat. He didn't care if it was an apple or sweets. He just was so, so hungry.

Minutes turned into hours, and then turned into days with seven year old Bucky lying on the ground from hunger, his wings lying limp on the ground. His feet were bruised and bleeding from walking for so long without rest. Everywhere he went, he tried looking for food; from trash bins to scrapes of food on the left on the ground. He didn't know where he was but the burned houses turned into nicer ones as he walked. There were people milling around him, humans just staring at him, and Angels with looks of disgust on their faces. He didn't understand why no one would to help him, was he a bad boy? He hadn't done anything wrong to cause the humans and Angels to look away from him as if there was something wrong.

When no one came to help him, Bucky started to cry. Hard anguished sobs racked his body, tears flowed from his eyes. Everything hurt so much and he was just so hungry but no one would help him. His parents never woke up from their sleep, leaving him all alone. He had stayed with them for days, waiting for his parents to wake up. When they didn't, Bucky left his home to head outside. Everything was in ruins. Many humans and Angels were hurt and bodies lay all over the street, nothing had been done in the time since he had gone in search of food and his return .

Crying softly, Bucky curled into a fetal position, letting the tears fall. It wasn't until he heard soft footsteps some time later that he looked up again.

"Hey, are you alright, honey?"

Sniffling, Bucky glanced up to see a female Angel. Her beautiful white wings shifted behind her, her dark brown hair braided to one side, and her warm brown eyes held concern. She knelt down in front of him, her hand reaching out to smooth his bangs from his eyes.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents?" She asked softly, as humans and Angels whispered among themselves, watching them.

It made Bucky cried even more at the mere mention of where his parents were. The woman froze before she picked him up, hugging him to her chest. Bucky immediately stopped, hearing the soft beat of her heart and it calmed him. He felt the woman's hand on his head, petting him softly.

"There, there, I'll take care of you, get you some food and clean clothes. And then, you can tell me your story." She whispered softly, kissing his forehead.

\----

The woman watched him with a tiny smile as he ate a bowl of pasta she made. When she brought him home, she made him sit in the kitchen while she prepared the food. Her soul...it was nice. Warm and gentle, nice even; though it shone dimly. He was fascinated, watching tiny spheres parting from her soul, floating around her then entering back into her soul, almost like bubbles. Her white wings folded against her back, Bucky was envious of them. They were so white and beautiful, whereas his were dark, black, like a raven's.

It didn't bother him much but sometimes, Angels or humans stayed away from him. Sometimes, he heard Angels calling him weird names like 'Angel of Death' or 'Fallen Angel' because his wings were dark. His parents had always told him his wings were special- that he was special. His mom always told him he had a special purpose in life. His father simply said he would achieve great things in life.

Bucky finished the last of his pasta, and even though he was still hungry, he didn't want to ask for any more and be a burden to the very nice lady. So, instead, he pushed the bowl away from him, without looking up, and said thank you.

\----

She watched the little boy as he finished the pasta she made. He was a small thing, scrawny even, and dirty. His dark hair was a mess, as well as his clothes, torn in several places as they were. Even his small feet were bruised and bleeding. But she wanted to cook him something to eat because he looked so starved. When she carried him earlier, she could feel his ribcage and knew he was starving. So, she sat the boy down at the kitchen table and made him pasta; something simple enough not to upset his delicate stomach but filling at the same time.

But something bothered her. His soul, it was so bright-brighter than anything she'd ever seen in other Angels- but there was something else in his soul that concerned her. There was a black sphere rotating around it, with a network of tiny channels coming outward from it. As if the black sphere was trying to devour the boy's soul. It worried her but she didn't want to say anything about it. She'd seen them before in Angels, usually, what caused the orb to appear was anguish, or great emotional stress- anything tragic that happened in their life to cause extensive grief. But they would fade away eventually in most cases. Though seeing them in the boy didn't make any sense at all to her. He was too young to have that black thing inside of him, too innocent. Whatever ordeal he went through, she hoped he could heal from it, though it would not be easy but he struck her as being very strong for his age; he would need to be healed inside first to heal his outside properly.

Shifting in the chair, she asked, "What's your name?"

When the boy didn't answer, she just said, "My name is Camarin. What's yours?"

The boy didn't answer but he looked up at her, fear in his eyes, as if he was going to get punished for not answering. The black sphere rippled in response to his anxiety. Knowing she shouldn't pushed him further, Camarin simply said, "How about I make you a nice warm bath and you can get cleaned up, hmm? Your wings seems like they haven't been cleaned or groomed in a while." Camarin stood up from her chair, gesturing with her hand for the little boy to follow her.

When they got to the bathroom, she turned on the faucet for the claw footed tub, letting the warm water fill it. Camarin turned around, her eyes going to the boy who stood on his ground. Smiling softly, she walked over to him, knelt down, smoothing the bangs from his eyes and saw him flinch at her touch.

"Why don't you take a bath and in a bit, I'll come in and groom your wings for you? Does that sound like a good plan?" Camarin asked softly.

The boy nodded shyly in response. Smiling, Camarin walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. She went into the guest bedroom, fixing the bed, laying out bed sheets and blankets over then fluffed the pillows. Then, she headed back to the bathroom, her fist raised to knock twice.

"I'm going to come inside." She called out before she opened the door.

The boy was sitting in the tub, back facing her with his dark wings spread away from his back. She walked over to the tub, tapping a finger on the boy's shoulder. He turned his head upward, the prettiest blue eyes staring up at her, and she smiled.

"I'm going to scrub your wings and then we'll find something for you to wear, okay?" Camarin asked.

The boy nodded in response.

Camarin soaped his wings, scrubbing the dirt off, and fixing stray or loose feathers as she went. It took a good half hour to clean his wings fully before she told the boy to get out of the tub so she could dry them. After she was finished, Camarin wrapped a new clean towel around the boy.

"There, that should do it. I don't have any clothes that could really fit you but I'll give you a shirt, okay? Now, let's head into the guest room." Camarin walked out with the boy following behind her and they entered the guest room.

\----

Bucky stood in the guest bedroom, eyeing the furnished bed and desk. The bed was huge but he didn't mind one bit, he was too tired to care. Tired from walking non-stop for, who knows how many days, tired from just eating and taking a bath. Camarin's a nice Angel, he decided sleepily.

As she looked through the closet, Bucky said, "Bucky."

Camarin froze before she turned her attention to him.

"You can call me Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes is my name. But you can call me Bucky." He said.

Camarin smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Bucky. That's a good name." She walked over to him, handing him a shirt. "Like I said, I don't have anything that fits you but you can borrow this for now. And tomorrow, I want to hear all about you."

Bucky nodded before he made his wings disappear and pulled the shirt over his head then he headed over to the bed. He slid under the covers, eyes watching Camarin. His heart pounded. Fear clouding his heart and mind, because, what if it she left the room and never came back? What if the bad people came and hurt her? What if she ended up like his Mommy and Daddy? Bucky's eyes burned at the thought, a silent sob bubbling up is throat.

Camarin was about to close the door when she heard a quiet noise coming from the bed. Head turning, she saw Bucky staring at her, big fat tears streaming down his face. Heart stopping, Camarin walked over to the side of the bed, smoothing a hand on Bucky's forehead.

She sat down next to him and asked, "Oh, darling. What's wrong?"

"Don't...go." Bucky hiccupped, his eyes getting red from crying.

Oh, the poor little boy. Camarin saw the black sphere rippled just a tiny bit bigger. And knew that whatever he was scared of, it traumatized him. She felt hands grabbing at the hem of her sleeve. Bucky pressed his forehead against her hand, crying. Sobs racked his body.

"...They died."

Camarin frowned at Bucky, not liking what she was hearing.

"Mommy and daddy hid me under the bed. There were b-bad people. They came and h-hurt mommy and daddy. And, then...they left. S-S-So, I came out from u-under the b-bed to go find them. They were l-laying on the floor. I tried to patch them up with Band-Aids but the blood wouldn't stop c-coming out." Bucky explained, crying even more. Hard sobs racked his little body, his nose running and tears continued to flow out.

Leaning down, Camarin smoothed her hand over Bucky's head as he cried. "It's okay, Bucky. Everything's going to be alright. Oh, you poor little boy. I'm so sorry." The network of canals spread even more, like a vine. It fed on his pain and she didn't like it one bit at all but Bucky...Oh, poor Bucky. She didn't know what exactly happened to his parents but the way Bucky said that the blood wouldn't stop coming out, she assumed they were killed by the bad people.

"Tomorrow will be a new day. How about I go make you something to drink?" Camarin asked.

Bucky's response was a short nod.

Camarin petted his head before she left the room to go to the kitchen. She's going to find out about his parents. She needed to know what exactly happened to them. If he's an orphan, she wants to take him in. Adopt him even if little Bucky is fine with that. She always considered adopting a child because her mate and she couldn't get pregnant. No matter how much they tried, Camarin couldn't have children. And then, her husband, an Elite Warrior for the military was sent to do a mission. It's been a whole year and she only heard twice from him. Maybe...maybe this was a chance to have a child.

A child like Bucky who needed love and security. It broke her heart seeing how much pain Bucky soul held. No child should have that much pain carved into their soul. It would take a long time for the pain in their soul to disappear, if it did at all.

Camarin thought about that as she poured the hot chocolate into a mug. She walked back to the guest room, handing the hot chocolate to Bucky. She sat down next to him, watching his small hands holding the mug, sipping at the drink. His eyes red from crying, the tears began drying on his skin. Camarin waited until he finished drinking the chocolate before she wiped at his cheeks gently.

"Now, get in bed, and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." She whispered.

Bucky laid his head down on the pillow, eyes watching Camarin until he started to doze off, the last thing he saw as he fell asleep was her kind eyes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome Beta [Bornunderabluemoonbaby](http://bornunderabluemoonbaby.tumblr.com/) for proof reading this chapter! :D

"There used to be hundreds and thousands of us, roaming the Earth. Humans were a substantial alimentation to us. They worshipped us, worshipped me." Hydra said, her pale hand smoothing over a young girl’s head. "There were so many of our kind. You could’ve had so many older brothers and sisters looking out for you." She told the girl. Her reptilian eyes twinkled with a cruel mirth then narrowed her eyes, her mouth turned into a grim line. "Until the Angels came, hundreds of them, falling from the sky like Warriors. With their weapons and shields."

The little girl looked up at Hydra, frowning. "What happened then, mother?"

Hydra smiled down at the girl. "Two Angels appeared in front of me one day. One had the darkest wings I’d ever seen and the other had pale, rice grain colored, wings. They came to tell me to stop my kind, as Queen I would have been the one they sought out, of course. The two Angels...they told me to stop my kind from eating the humans into extinction. The humans were meant for a future with the Angels, they said. But I wouldn’t let the Angels kill my family, my children, your brothers and sisters." Hydra closed her eyes, thinking about the past that happened long, long ago.

The two Angels that killed her whole family, her children, brought a wave of hatred to her so intense it set her teeth on edge. Oh, she’d had so many children to feed; it’s why they fed on humans and their crops. But those two Angels that looked superior to the others, she could tell they were true Warriors. The way they held themselves, the way they walked and even in the way they spoke their wings were larger than the other Angels’ and they spoke of pure power. Those two Angels were Life and Death incarnate. She had watched the Angel with the pale wings stand back, watching as the Angel with black wings ripped her kind to shreds. She had cried over her dead children. Screamed and begged the Angel to stop.

Shifting in her seat to get up, Hydra walked down the steps to the floor. "Ever since that day, I vowed to rule all Angels and humans on this Earth, in recompense for my slaughtered family." She put her hands behind her back, turning around to face her daughter, who sat next to the throne. "I will build us a kingdom to rule from the ashes of those Angels rule. In the meantime, mommy’s little helpers will help me to do so."

\----

Bucky opened his eyes, staring up at the, remembering his memories of Camarin; the woman who took care of him for a while after the attack happened- when a group of rogue Angels and humans ransacked the whole town. Bucky let out a sigh then slowly got out of bed. His phone suddenly beeped from the nightstand; reaching over, Bucky checked his messages.

_Director Fury needs you and Rogers._  
 _-Romanoff_

Natasha, he thought. He was about to put his phone back when he heard it beep.

_Make sure no one follows you. Agent Coulson has Rogers._  
 _-Romanoff_

"Right, as if I’ll let an amateur follow me." Bucky muttered, throwing the phone back on the nightstand. His chest felt heavily, like something bad was going to happen. He could feel the Winter Soldier deep inside his mind, feel his anticipation. His other self prowled around in the back of his mind. 

It was half an hour later when Bucky walked out of his home. The skies were dark, and he could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance; a storm was coming. Squinting up at the sky, Bucky felt a rain drop splashing on his forehead, making him shake his head. Flaring out his wings, the Warrior flew into the air. Bucky stopped three blocks from the S.H.I.E.LD Building. He smoothed his clothes, before he made his wings disappear. He started walking down the block, going in between Angels and humans on the sidewalk. He could feel eyes on him. Stopping in his tracks, Bucky carefully glanced over his shoulder, seeing no one but he didn’t want to let his guard down, in case the Council sent one of their agents to watch him.

Despite the fact Fury’s headquarters was just down the block; Bucky didn’t want to take a chance so he whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to Natasha. He stopped and waited until he received a message back.

_Meet @ back door._  
 _-Romanoff_

Bucky wove between people until he headed into the alley two blocks away. The sound of distance rumbled, the ground trembled. Giving a quick glance behind him, he saw a shadow coming out of the alley. He could hear the Winter Soldier growling inside of his mind, could feel the darkness spreading. Bucky had to get to his destination or else he’d lose control of himself. Picking up speed, he ran down the block, seeing a door open with Natasha peeking out at him. He ran through it, closing the door behind him.

"Did anyone follow you?" Natasha asked, locking the door, closing the bolts and locks and then setting up a password on the electronic lock.

Running his fingers through his hair, Bucky replied, "Yeah, but whoever it was, they weren’t normal they came out of the shadow." 

"Not good, must be one of the Council’s agents." Natasha frowned. "Come on, let’s go."

However, the person who followed Bucky stopped as soon as he saw Bucky disappear into the building. Then, he walked over to the bolted door, pressing a palm against the cold metal. He prowled back and forth before he stopped. Narrowing his eyes at the door, he turned around, walking down the alley. His body began to dissipate into shadow until there was nothing left.

\----

Steve stood in Nick Fury’s office, his mouth pressed into a grim line. Coulson had come to pick him up early in the morning when he was about to head to work. The agent only said that Director Fury needed him and Bucky at his office for important matters, nothing more. So, Steve got into Coulson’s car and they drove off. And, here he is, standing in the office with Bucky next to him. Moments later Sam walked into the room, hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"I brought you three in today because you are now in the crossfire." Fury nodded to Sam and Steve. "Especially you two, Wilson, Rogers, anyone personally involved with the Winter Soldier," He gestured to Bucky. "is now a target of their wrath. The Council will do whatever they can to isolate and corner Barnes, here, even if that means hurting the people he cares."

Sam shifted, straightening his back, not liking what Fury is saying. He didn’t know much about Bucky’s side of the story; especially how his friend came to be called the Winter Soldier, but hopefully, Bucky will tell them his side of the story.

While Steve just looked at Bucky with a sad expression. No wonder Bucky was so lonely, the Council made him live without any form of companionship, without friends, or family. Sure, there was him and Sam, as well as Natasha but Natasha is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. so that didn’t really count as much yet, considering they had only just met her. Oh, how Bucky must feel to be alone all the time. Steve didn’t understand fully why Bucky would let the Council do that to him, now that Steve is learning the truth about the Council. The Warrior certainly might’ve been blackmailed by the Council, or whatever they said to him, couldn’t make Bucky leave.

The Winter Soldier prowled in the back of his mind, eyes looking through his own, noting how Steve’s face looked sad and both he and his other self was bothered by it. The Winter Soldier wanted to get out and tell his Angel that he has nothing to fear; that both he and Bucky will get rid of the threat.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bucky let out a sigh. The more the Soldier became worked up, the more Bucky felt the darkness in him spreading. Though the darkness calmed him, Bucky didn’t let it spread any farther or get taken over by his alternate personality. Bucky shook his head, looking at Fury.

"You have a plan, Sir?" Bucky asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Fury looked at each of them, as if he was looking right into their souls. Then, he replied, "The plan is to lay low for a while. The three of you are to stay with Agent Coulson, who handles another part of my team in a secret underground base that belongs to me."

Both Sam and Steve gave each other looks before they turned their attention back to Fury. Bucky blinked a couple times, tilting his head to the side.

"You’re joking, right?" Sam asked.

"No." Fury shook his head. "You three are to go with Coulson until we get the problem with the Council solved. I’ve received information from one of my informants." He smoothed a hand over his desk, holo screen appearing on top of the desk. It showed a picture of a tall man, wearing black garments, his eyes reptile like. "This person here appears to have been brought in by the Council. We don’t know his name, or who he actually works for, but my informant tells me that the Council is taking orders from him. We’re not sure if he is one of the higher ups but whatever is happening with the Council, I’m not taking any chances with you three getting kidnapped." 

"Why haven’t they tried anything yet?" Steve asked.

Fury walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Coulson, who was smiling at them. "Something big is going to happen; it’s why they left you three alone. For now at least. In the meantime, most of my agents have already gotten some of your things from your homes to bring them to the second location. If you please." Fury nodded to Coulson.

"C’mon, you three," Coulson said. "Follow me."

Bucky walked behind Steve, with Sam beside them. Laying low didn’t seem that bad but whatever plans the Council had for him, Bucky didn’t want Sam and Steve in the crosshairs. Following Coulson, they headed to an elevator. Once inside, Coulson moved his fingers across the keypad.

"Agent Coulson, what about our lives outside of this?" Sam asked, facing the agent. 

Coulson blinked, as if he was confused before replying. "Oh, I pulled some strings." All three angels gave him a strange look. "I mean, I just told them you three were to be transferred overseas for a couple months. I don’t know how long this is going to go but we need all the help we can get. Both Sam and James are Warriors, and you, Steve work for a hospital clinic. We don’t have many agents at the station Fury assigned me to."

"What, does he have trust issues?" Sam wanted to laugh.

"Eh, yeah, you could say that." Coulson nodded. "You’ll meet my team. I mean, there are only a couple of us."

Both Bucky and the Winter Soldier huffed.

"A couple?" Steve was even more concerned now. "It’s not like here, where there are more agents?"

"Ah, no, less than ten of us, but they’re awesome." Coulson laughed.

The elevator chimed as it opened. Everyone stepped out into the large open area, underground. Sam whistled, while Steve gaped at the sight and Bucky looked around, amazed. There were planes, as well as older but well maintained vehicles. Agents and engineers worked around them. 

"Holy crap, this is awesome." Sam smoothed his hand over one of the cars.

Coulson smiled, walking over to his car. "Over here you guys, I need to get you three out of here fast before the Council gets suspicious."

Sam was about to get into the back seat to sit next to Steve when Bucky stopped him. Glancing at his friend, Sam opened and closed his mouth at the hard look Bucky was giving him. "Yeah?"

"You, in the back." Bucky simply replied before he got into the back seat, with Steve pulling on the seat belt over his body.

The rookie just nodded his head before walking over to the other side of the car, to sit in the passenger seat.

Coulson got into the driver’s seat, turning the engine on. "Let’s roll."

\----

After they left, Fury sat in his chair, pulling up a holo screen that he didn’t show to the three Angels earlier. On the screen, he watched the security tape after Barnes walked into the building with Natasha. It was the same man that his informant sent a picture of. Fury watched the man walk back and forth, palming the metal door, as if he was hesitant of breaking it down. Then, he disappeared. 

Whoever the man was, he looked dangerous. Fury couldn’t let the Council go on doing as they wished forever. He knows the Council is working for HYDRA, a group of people less…scrupulous than S.H.I.E.L.D. Whatever they’re planning, Fury isn’t going to let them get away. And if they plan on using the Winter Soldier to their advantage, Coulson and his team better keep a close eye on Barnes.

\----

Three and a half hours later, all three Angels stood in front of a giant rock with Coulson looking smug.

"We’re going to die, aren’t we?" Sam whispered in horror. He didn’t want to put his life in Coulson’s hand but then again Sam, himself, is a rookie in the military, so he wouldn’t have that many problems surviving. But in the middle of nowhere in a vast forest that spread miles and miles? He literally wanted his old life back.

Steve slapped Sam’s back. "We’re going to be fine. I trust Coulson with my life, and Bucky, too." Looking up at Bucky, he smiled. "Right?" he asked. " You’ll have my back always?"

Looking down at Steve, Bucky nodded in response with a tiny smile.

**_Protect Angel…_ **

**_Always…_ **

The Winter Soldier whispered in his mind.

Bucky reached behind his neck to rub discreetly, feeling the emotions of his other half. Feeling the concern and needing to protect what was theirs.

They followed Coulson into a cafeteria, seeing a young Angel in her early twenties, taking a bite out of an apple, a laptop sitting in front of her.

Coulson smiled, heading over to the young Angel. "Ah, Skye, there you are!"

Skye, the young Angel looked up, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "Phil! Haven’t seen you for a while now!" Her eyes strayed to the three standing behind Coulson. "And, who are these guys?"

"Everyone, this is Skye. Skye, this is Sam, Steve, and James." Coulson quickly introduced them, pointing to each one in succession.

Steve took Skye’s hand, shaking it. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Skye."

Skye nodded, her eyes staring into Steve’s soul. Seeing how bright it was. Brighter than any other Angel she’d seen, not including the harsh looking Angel that stood behind him. The way Steve’s soul dripped from his wings was so beautiful, it made Skye want to reach out and touch, but she gripped Steve’s hand instead, smiling. She could feel the other Angel, the harsh one, staring at her and Steve. Skye peaked over, watching James’s soul ripple. There was darkness in him, but it moved around the Angel’s soul rather than through. It concerned her, actually. The more darkness in an Angel’s soul, the more corrupted they would become.

Sky shook her head, giving Coulson her attention. "So, what happened that made you come back so suddenly? Problems?"

"The Council, actually; Director Fury wanted me to bring these three in before the Council could get their hands on them." Coulson explained.

The mention of the Council made Skye sit up straighter, which made Steve let her hand go. She hadn’t gotten a chance to hack into the Council’s system yet, to find out their dirty secrets, but she wanted to consult with Coulson and Fury before she did. "That’s not good. You going to fill in the team about the situation?"

"Sure. But first, I want you to take these three to their rooms." Coulson said, and then turned to face the three Angels in question. "Each of your rooms is located adjacent to the other. Fury wanted you to stay as close as possible as a precaution."

\---- 

An hour later, Bucky walked out of his room, to knock on Steve’s door.

"Come in!"

Turning the door knob, Bucky walked inside, stopping in his tracks. Steve’s room was filled with blank canvases in different shapes and sizes. There were also paint brushes and sketchbooks lying in piles. Walking slowly to the small sitting room, Bucky watched as Steve placed the paint brushes into a box. Steve looked behind his shoulder; a smile appeared on his face when he saw that it was Bucky.

"Bucky! Did you need something?" The small Angel asked, closing the box and pushing it away.

Bucky shook his head. No, he didn’t need anything, not really. He just felt like he needed to be near Steve. The way his other personality kept pestering him to go to Steve. Blue eyes looked at the sketchbooks lying near Steve’s feet. They were old and worn--probably used. "Do you draw?"

The smaller Angel chuckled. "Yes, I do. It’s just a hobby- though I have sold a couple paintings before but I haven’t since things got so hectic, I guess life got a little bit...busy."

Ah, Bucky thought. He knew what Steve was talking about. Bucky didn’t like how Steve was in the crossfire between him and the Council. He kept wishing that he could hide Steve from all the evil that surrounded them. He didn’t want Steve to see the brutal side of his life. Steve, with his infinite kindness, didn’t belong in the dark.

_**Angel belongs…** _

_**In the light…** _

Bucky shivered at the sad tone echoing inside of him. Of course, Steve didn’t belong in the dark with them. Steve is the kind of Angel who saves lives, gives life a whole new purpose. The small Angel wasn’t like him, someone who steals life. That was the problem. Bucky didn’t want someone so pure and innocent to be corrupted by someone like him. Steve wouldn’t survive the kind of life a Warrior and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D led.

Blinking heavily, Bucky mentally slammed down the thought. He didn’t want to think about it, nor did he want to talk about it. Resting a palm on the table, Bucky didn’t see where his hand landed, and he knocked over a sketchbook.

"Ah, crap, sorry." Bucky muttered. He bent down, picking the book up before he froze on the spot. Eyes wide, Bucky looked down at the page. It was like...staring at himself in the mirror every day. He saw himself, but with the black mask covering half of his face, leaving only his eyes, staring back at him. Picking up the sketchbook gently, Bucky took a look at the drawing of himself. No, them- different drawings of them; both he and the Winter Soldier. Some had him wearing the mask, some did not. The drawings of him and his other self...he could see that their eyes were soft yet sad. And then, he heard the soft chimes of bells and singing, as if they were a residual of Steve’s feelings on the page.

The Winter Soldier purred in pleasure; pleased that their Angel drew them. He was also pleased to be hearing the residual chiming of Steve’s soul.

Bucky felt a content haze of... happiness? He frowned. Strange. His other half felt so happy about the drawing that Bucky yelped in shock when his black wings manifested, flaring out.

"Oh!"

Looking up, Bucky saw Steve staring at him, with eyes wide. Cheeks flushed bright pink. Slapping the book close and trying make his wings disappear, Bucky looked away, handing the book to Steve. "Sorry." He mumbled. He felt heat rising on his neck and cheeks. 

"Oh, god. Um...I hope you don’t mind." Steve grabbed the book, plucking it out of Bucky’s hands. "About the drawings, of you." He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Bucky was never meant to see those drawings of him but fate must’ve decided Bucky needed to see them sooner rather than later.

Swallowing, Bucky stood up, licking his lips as he smoothed his bangs back. "No worries. I, uh, don’t mind. They’re very good, Steve." He willed his wings to disappear but the Winter Soldier was having none of that and his wings flapped, flaring high and wide.

Steve almost dropped his sketchbook, gaping with wide eyes at Bucky and his beautiful wings. He saw the black smoke enveloping his wings, and knew that it had something to do with the Winter Soldier. Giving Bucky a shy smile, Steve went to grab his mental hand.

"Does that mean you like it?" Steve whispered, eyes casting down. "The drawing of you, I mean." He slowly let his wings manifest, flaring gently behind him. They folded against his back, hugging him.

Bucky stilled when Steve made a grab for his metal hand, feeling the warmth and light spreading through it despite its lack of nerve function. Bucky could feel the Winter Soldier going still in his mind. He could hear how loud the chimes and singing got when Steve held his hand. As if they were telling him that Steve was happy. Carefully, Bucky looked at Steve’s face, seeing the smaller Angel’s eyes cast down, a shy smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed. Bucky felt like his face was on fire, as well, and knew he was blushing.

"Hey guys! Phil wants us to meet the rest of the gang!" Sam called out from Steve’s door. He knocked twice to let them know.

Jumping back, Steve let Bucky’s hand go. Both Angels were blushing scarlet now. Bucky smoothed his hand over his chest, while Steve threw the sketchbook on top of the table, before his eyes moved to Bucky. The Warrior also gave a quick return glance, their eyes meeting before both flickering away from each other. 

"Um, I guess we should go." Steve quickly said and headed to the door.

Bucky followed behind him, face still red.

Sam raised a brow at them, wondering what had happened. He went to find Steve in his room, with Bucky and both of the Angels were holding hands. Well, it was Steve holding Bucky’s metal hand, and their cheeks were bright red.

"Huh." Interesting, Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more timestamp of Bucky's early memories in future chapters. I might write a side story about Hydra, if anyone is interested, but I'm going to write out Hydra's story when the Angels came. Which, Hydra's story won't be included in this but a separate fic to this series. (Which I'll type it up sometime sooner/later.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D I'm back with a new chapter! *dances around* Thanks for my [Beta](http://bornunderabluemoonbaby.tumblr.com/) for editing this chapter!
> 
> And guys! This amazing person, [Jchwbarnes](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com/) created this amazing [Fanmix](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com/post/86693505941/playlist-inspired-by-this-amazing-steve-bucky-au) for this story. I love the songs so much~ :DD

"Now that they’ve accepted you, you can start your mission." Pierce said, walking over to Brock.

"Yes, Sir." Brock stood up straighter, staring straight at the wall.

Pierce snapped his fingers, making holo screens appear around them. "I need you to work with them, befriend them, while you find their weakest spot as well as hacking into their files and system."

Brock nodded, as he scanned at the files of S.H.I.E.L.D. taking note of everything in his mind.

Pierce went over to desk to sit down, clasping his hands together on top of the desk. "Hydra wants anything you can get your hands on, so she can make the plan of the attack to take over." Pierce said before he dismissed Brock.

"Yes, Sir." With that Brock left the office.

Letting out a sigh, Pierce knew Nick Fury was close of finding out the person who created the Council and HYDRA. He needed to annihilate Nick and everyone and everything that is S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Mother would like to know what your next mission." Came a voice from the corner of his office, making Pierce jump.

"Dammit!" Pierce cursed, his eyes going to the direction of the voice and saw the man. "Ah, Hydra. What are you doing here? You’re done with your mission?" He asked.

Hydra watched him with a blank look on his face. His eyes emotionless and he didn’t smile.

The way Hydra was staring at Pierce made him feel uncomfortable. Both Hydra and her son had the same look on their faces that it felt like as if Hydra was in the room with him. Though, considering the man’s name is also Hydra, Pierce would think it’s a strange thing for Hydra to name her own son after her. No, all her children after her. He knew that Hydra often talked about her legacy, her will carved into each of her children’s soul, so that she could live on forever.

Swallowing, Pierce said, "Give me a moment and I’ll tell you your next mission."

\----

The next day, Phil with his hands clasped in front of him, smiled at everyone in his office. "Well, everyone, now that I’ve introduced you to each other," his smile turning into a grim line. "Everything in this room is confidential and top secret. What is said in this room, stays in this room. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Plastering a wide smile on his face, Phil motioned a hand across him, in a horizontal swipe, with holo screens appearing between him and the others. Different screens showed pictures and videos. On a certain screen, there were a couple pictures of a young, tall man with ruffled and messy dark hair with golden reptilian eyes following Alexander Pierce. "Director Fury’s informant has told us that this man here, suddenly appeared one day with no name. He’s been seen following Pierce every step. Disappearing when there’s chaos amiss. He’s been seen targeting our agents but we’re not one hundred percent sure, who this man is working for."

Sam looked at all of the screen before he said, "He doesn’t look human? I mean," he pointed to the man’s eyes. "His eyes doesn’t look human."

"You’re right, Sam." Phil nodded. "We’re not sure who and what he is. There’s no files on Earth about this man."

"Basically, he doesn’t exists at all." Bucky murmured, folding his arms across his chest. He’s never heard of a person not existing in any files before. He analyzed the pictures and videos of the man. He felt something ominous and dangerous coming from the man, even though there were just pictures of him. But something inside of Bucky nagged at him, telling him that the man will cause chaos. "I don’t like this." He said, frowning.

It worried Steve to the core. He didn’t like how the man with reptile eyes looked. It was just something about the man, that made feel uncomfortable and unsafe. His wings twitched, wrapping around his body in a protective cocoon. The more he stared at the man’s eyes, the more Steve felt nauseated. Rubbing his palm against his temple, Steve took deep breaths, trying to concentrate. 

Suddenly, a flash of image appeared in his mind. A image of a dark haired woman with a smile that made Steve’s head feel like as if it’s going to burst at any moment. Shutting his eyes, Steve tried to keep calm but another flash of image appeared in his mind, showing a snake and the same dark haired woman, her eyes glowing bright.

The Winter Soldier shifted in Bucky’s mind, feeling not so well. Bucky, however, felt his own stomach churning. It wasn’t a good sensation. However, Bucky heard the soft low chime and singing being in pain and it snapped his attention to Steve, who looked pale, with his eyes glazed and his hand rubbing at his temple.

Placing his metal hand on Steve’s shoulder, Bucky softly called out, "Steve?"

"Hm?" Steve gave Bucky his attention.

Everyone around them stopped talking. Concern showing on their faces at the younger Angel.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, watching Steve’s soul rippled so hard it must feel painful.

Steve nodded with a smile. "I’m okay. Just feeling--" His voice stopped, eyes widening. Flashes happening in his mind. Flickers of pictures and scenes of the man with reptile eyes and a woman with long dark hair with the same eyes as the man, staring back at him.

And then, everything became distorted and distant. Everything in slow motion, with Bucky yelling at him. Steve was going down as the prevision hurled him onto the floor. He could hear Bucky now screaming, calling his name. Around him, Steve heard Sam and Phil yelling for medic. His wings flailed behind him, flapping hard.

\---- 

As soon as Steve stopped talking, Bucky knew something wasn’t right. Steve’s soul became brighter than ever. It almost blinded his eyes but the distress singing from Steve echoed around in his mind, making his other self throw himself against Bucky’s mind. Bucky could feel himself getting panic attack. The short breaths, his heart beating so fast and hard. His other self clawing at him.

**_Angel…_ **

**_Danger…_ **

The more Bucky fought with himself, the more the singing became distress at whatever is happening to Steve. And then, Steve went down, falling to the ground, making him make a grab at Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve, as his wings flared out and the black smoke surrounded him, making the black garments appear on him. His large wings flared behind him, knocking everyone back.

"S-Stay back!" Bucky yelled, eyes widen, arms around Steve and his wings taking on a threatening pose. The Winter Soldier growled in his mind at those around him, making the wings appear even larger and even more threatening. Then, the Winter Soldier made a dagger appear in Bucky’s hand, rose it up outward in front of Steve to attempt to protect his Angel. Though, the Winter Soldier and Bucky were fighting to control one another, they were more concerned about Steve.

Around them, Phil knelt down the floor, trying to make Bucky lay Steve on the floor, while May and Ward pointed their guns at Bucky. Though, Phil is a human, he read the files on James Buchanan Barnes. The fact that Bucky could turn into the WInter Soldier whenever should scare him, but at the moment, Phil was more concerned about both Angels. Steve was unconscious, his body shaking violently, as Bucky looked threatening.

"Bucky?" Phil said in a calm voice, his hands raising up so it could make him look less threatening to Bucky. The Angel looked up at him, pointing the dagger at him, his eyes wild and scared.

Bucky opened his mouth then closed and then opened. "Please. Just...stay away for a moment." He was close of losing consciousness. Cursing at himself, Bucky held as long as he can before his other self fully takes over and hurts everyone.

"We need you to calm down. Can you hear me?" Phil asked. 

Closing his eyes, Bucky gave a slowly nod, swallowing hard. He needed to calm down. He had to suppress the darkness. He needed to push his other self away and lock the darkness tight. Bucky didn’t want to make it difficult as he already is. But his other self kept on trying to control the rest of his body--trying to take over fully.

 _Please, stop_ he shouted in his mind. Forcing the Winter Soldier back but his other self pushed back against him. _You’re going to hurt everyone!_

**_Protect…_ **

**_Angel…_ **

\----

In an endless black pit of darkness in his subconscious mind, Steve couldn’t move. The images stopped and everything became dark after. He couldn’t move his body, as well as he couldn’t open his eyes. No matter how much he tried to will his body to move, it was impossible. Steve was basically paralyzed and locked in his mind. He was floating in his mind, hearing the disembodied voices echoing around him. He heard Agent Coulson’s voice echoing, telling someone to calm down.

That’s when he heard the distress high pitch noise and the coldness seeping into his bones and echoing in the noise, Steve heard Bucky’s voice, begging someone to stop or they’ll hurt everyone. And he knew that Bucky was in trouble. Whatever happened to him, it made Bucky panic. Steve needed to get to Bucky, to calm both him and the Winter Soldier. Needed to let them know that he was okay and safe.

So, Steve used all of his strength to will his body to move and wake up. In the darkness, it started to snow around him, feeling the distress high pitch noise getting louder and Bucky nearly screaming. He had to get to Bucky. Had to wake up. Steve willing all his strength and might into his body. Around him, low grumble was heard and the darkness broke around him like a broken mirror. Strength slowly went into his small body, making Steve move his body.

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

He kept on yelling in his mind. He could feel the darkness breaking away, the snow flowing down around him. He moved his fingers before he tested out his toes. Steve slowly opened his eyes before he jerked up, the darkness breaking away full.

"Bucky!"

\----

"Please, stop." Bucky whispered brokenly. "Stay away from me. I don’t want to hurt you."

Phil looked up at everyone around them, seeing the guns pointing at Bucky. "Put your guns down. Now." And when they hesitated, Phil growled, "Do it!" Everyone put their guns away, but they still have their attention on Bucky, who basically curled around Steve’s unconscious form, growling at them and at himself. Phil’s attention went back to Bucky, who, now has his larger wings wrapped around Steve and him.

"Bucky...I need you to give Steve to us. Can you let him go?" Phil asked softly.

"I...I can’t."

"I don’t want you to hurt anyone. Especially, Steve." Phil slowly said.

"He won’t get hurt! Just get away from us." Bucky yelled before he growled. He shook his head, feeling the Winter Soldier pushing further and further to control his body. He could feel himself slipping away.

"Bucky…?"

Snapping his eyes down to Steve, he saw that the smaller Angel calling out to him. Pressing his fingers gently on Steve’s cheek, Bucky whispered, "Steve?"

The Winter Soldier freezing, hearing the Angel’s voice.

_**Angel…?** _

Groaning, Steve ever so slowly cracked his eyes open, staring up at Bucky. The older Angel’s showing concern and fear in his eyes. Steve could see the black smoke surround Bucky and him but more around Bucky. Steve saw that Bucky’s clothes changed into the Winter Soldier’s black garments and his wings were wrapped around them. Bright blue eyes looked around, seeing everyone’s concern faces and Phil staring at him.

"Are you causing trouble for them, Buck?" Steve whispered gently, a hand reaching up to smooth Bucky’s bangs to the side. The distress high pitch noise died away as Steve felt Bucky calming down.

Blinking, Bucky bit his lips, eyes averting. "I’m...sorry."

_**Protect…** _

_**Angel--** _

"I know you’re just trying to protect me." Steve chuckled before he slowly sat up, groaning at the aches on his body. "But I think you gave these people a scare, hm?" He turned his head to stare at Bucky, who still looked troubled and guilt written all over his face. "Stop it." Steve said in a harsh tone, eyes narrowing. He really didn’t like seeing the guilt all over Bucky’s face.

Both Bucky and the Winter Soldier froze at the harsh tone from Steve. Both shrinking back as if Steve slapped them in the face. The Winter Soldier feeling guilty for making their Angel angry, while Bucky looked like a child ready to be punished with his wide and fearful eyes. His wings folding small against his body, as Bucky stared at Steve.

Sighing, Steve laid a hand on top of Bucky’s metal hand, giving it a squeeze. "You’re going to be alright Bucky. I’m fine. I just fainted, that’s all." He didn’t want to tell Bucky and the others about the images he saw of the man on the holo screen and a older woman that looked like the man.

Bucky knew Steve wasn’t telling him the whole story but whatever caused his soul to burn so brought and the singing to become distress worried him. He’s never seen Steve’s soul like that before. It was so bright to the point where it felt as if he was burning alive. And he’s never seen anything like it before. "Are you sure?" Bucky licked his lips. "That you’re alright?"

Steve just nodded.

Everyone sighed in relief but they still worried about the danger of Bucky.

Phil let out a breath before saying, "You look fine, Steve but I suggest you get checked out."

Bucky helped Steve get up, wrapping his arm around Steve’s tiny shoulders, his wings still cocooning around them.

Sam walked over to them and was about to help them when Bucky’s free hand shot out, holding a dagger. "Whoa!" He held his hands up. Sam’s eyes wide that his friend held a dagger up at him.

Inside Bucky’s mind, the Winter Soldier growled, still have control of the arm and wings.

"Stop. It." Steve ordered, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s wrist. "Put it away. Now. Or I’m going to get really mad. I’m serious, James." He said, using Bucky’s first name.

Bucky gave a push at his other self, begging silently. He felt the Winter Soldier huffed then slowly retreated back, making the black garments disappear with his clothes that he was wearing back on his body. And Bucky having full control of his body now and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

\----

Half an hour later, Skye walked into the infirmary to check on Steve. She peeked in, seeing Bucky sitting in a chair next to Steve’s side, his arms crossed, a guilty look on his face. While Steve hummed softly while reading a book. She wanted to ask Steve a question about what happened earlier because she was curious at how bright his soul became all of a sudden before he fainted. Smoothing her hands on her jacket, Skye knocked twice on the door.

Steve looked up, smiling when he saw Skye. "Hey."

Bucky snapped his head up, eyeing her before his attention went to Steve then back at Skye.

"Um, hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Skye asked, then added. "Alone. Just for a couple minutes."

Tensing, Bucky sat up straighter before he felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder. Turning to Steve, frowning.

"I’ll be okay. Just give me a few minutes alone with her, okay?" Steve said in a calm quiet voice.

Eyes staring straight into Steve’s eyes, Bucky watched the soul rippled in content and calm. He nodded and said, "I’m going to get something for us to eat." He got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Skye walked over to sit down on Bucky’s chair. "So, earlier, um….were you okay? Because your soul became so bright that some of the Angels in the room with us got blinded."

Steve blinked a couple times before he frowned. "I’m not sure what you’re talking about?"

"Well, basically, you were okay one moment and then the next your soul became brighter like the sun before you fainted." Skye replied. "And then...Uh, Bucky? He freaking flipped out. Like flipped out, flipped out. Out of the blue, his wings became threatening and black clothes appeared on his body and him holding a dagger up at us."

Steve’s mouth parted a O then he let out a chuckle. "I see. I’m sorry he scared you guys. But I still don’t know about my soul becoming brighter, though."

Skye stared at Steve for a moment and then asked, "Did you experience anything before you fainted? Just tell me. I can keep it as a secret. You can trust me." Because no Angel’s soul shouldn’t become so bright like the sun, she added.

Staring straight into her soul, Steve knew she was telling the truth. That he can trust her. She’s a good Angel. "I had a flash. Like you know when you have a deja vu?" Skye nodded. "There were these images. So many of them. They were centered around this dark haired woman with reptile eyes. That man we saw on the screen? I also saw him in the images. Both him and the woman. But she looked older but young." Steve frowned even more. "Their eyes...they weren’t human eyes. The way they looked gave me…" He clenched his hands. "It gave me such a horrible feeling. Like they were dangerous. Dangerous enough to bring evil and chaos."

Skye blinked before she asked, "Like...a premonition?"

Shaking his head, Steve replied, "Yes and no. Yes, because I saw the man on the screen with the dark haired woman. And no, because I also saw the same woman but on a different time scale." The way the images and the woman looked were different from his time. "The woman’s clothes looked...old? No, ancient from like the old days, I would say."

"So, like...you saw the future and the past?" Skye asked. She knew some people had the gift of seeing either the past or the future but she’s never seen an Angel having the gift of both. The only Angel that could have that gift was...Mentally slapping herself, Skye didn’t want to start speculating things. The way Steve’s soul is like. The way Bucky’s soul seemed to move around Steve like smoke. She’s read somewhere in the history about Angels but...she didn’t want to start speculating and pointing fingers. Not yet. She just met the two Angels but the way they’re around each other seemed impossible to look at. And the way their soul seemed to dance around each other. Bucky’s soul with the black sphere dancing surrounding around Steve’s soul in a protective stance.

Steve watched as Skye became quiet. As if she knew something about him that he didn’t know of. He was about to ask her when Bucky entered the room with a tray of food. Stomach grumbling, Steve smiled. "Hey, Bucky."

Skye stood up, smoothing her jacket. "Well, I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Bucky! Steve!" She smiled before she left the room.

Bucky sat down, putting the tray on top of the night stand table. He picked up the small knife and an apple then proceed to slice it. "Um...What did Skye want?" He didn’t want to get on Steve’s bad side. Even his other self felt the need to please Steve.

"Nothing. She just asked how I was." Steve replied with a smile.

"Hm." Bucky nodded. He finished slicing the apple into wedges then picked up the butternut squash soup and handed it to Steve. "I didn’t know what you like, so I just brought some soup for you."

Steve smiled widely as he took the bowl. Taking a whiff, his stomach grumbled. "Butternut squash. One of my favorites, actually. I’m starting to think you know what I like."

Flushing bright red, Bucky rubbed his hand behind his neck, as he took a piece of the apple off the tray and put it into the mouth to chew. Inside his mind, the Winter Soldier huffed in triumph.

\----

"Sir? We brought the Agent Rumlow."

Turning around, Phil faced the new Agent they just recruited. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson. Or, uh, Phil but call me Agent Coulson or Sir. Doesn’t matter. Welcome to the team, Agent Rumlow."

"I’m glad to be at your service, Sir." Brock smiled.

"Same. Now, let me tell you about the current situation and everything you need to know before I send you on your way to meet the other Agents." Phil said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I track my tumblr tag **ryvchan** and this story as **HVSOR** if you want to draw a art or make a fanmix for it or if you guys just want to tag me. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with another chapter! I'm going to try to update once a week--like either Friday/Saturday.
> 
> Have you had a chance to listen to the ["His Voice Sings of Redemption Fanmix"](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com/post/86693505941/playlist-inspired-by-this-amazing-steve-bucky-au) by [Jchwbarnes](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com) yet? x)

"Find out everything you can, Rumlow. I need all the information that you can get your hands on." Pierce said from his earpiece microphone. "Find out their weakness. Every weapon that they keep locked away. Anything to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D."

Brock smiled. "Yes, Sir. I’ll do just that."

"Good. Report back on everything you find. I don’t care how little information you have. You know _she’s_ getting impatient with us." Pierce scowled.

Brock narrowed his eyes, not liking the news about the woman. As much as the woman being in control of everything, he still didn’t like her one bit, though her plans to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. is on his hit list. But as long as the Council gives him his mission, he’ll follow their orders, not the woman.

"I’ll find what I can, Sir." Brock said before clicking the microphone off. He turned around to walk out of his current room that he was staying in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

Just then, he saw a short and small Angel walked past by him. The small wings flowing behind him and the Angel’s soul bright and beautiful. The Angel was small, his hair combed to one side and he was wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants. He caught a hint of bright blue eyes. Bluer than the ocean and sky itself. Curious, Brock took silent steps, following the Angel.

It wasn’t until the Angel rounded the corner and Brock stopped, taking a peak around the corner.

"Bucky? What are you doing here? I was just going to come back to the room."

He saw another Angel standing in front of the smaller one. James Buchanan Barnes. Or as Brock knows him by the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier flared his wings, wrapping them around the smaller Angel. Frowning, Brock saw black smoke enveloping the bright soul of the small Angel. He watched as both of their soul danced around with each other. And that, made him frown even more. 

Just then, the Winter Soldier looked up, over the top of the smaller Angel’s head, dark eyes meeting his. His wings flapped, flaring high and wide as if to say that the smaller Angel is his and no one else.

"Hm…" Brock made a noise, then he turned around to walk the other way. The smaller Angel’s soul looked interesting but the other one….the Winter Soldier. He’ll have to report to Pierce about the location of the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier may think he’s high above other Warriors but to Brock, it’s a challenge for him to fight the Winter Soldier. And maybe even kill the Council’s most prized possession. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

\----

Bucky watched as the other Angel walked away. He didn’t like how that Angel was following Steve. So, instead of trying to make Steve angry and worried at him, Bucky simply flared his wings, to let the other Angel know that he didn’t like it one bit. The Winter Soldier huffed and before he got a chance to do anything, Bucky flared his wings in a threatening pose. The Winter Soldier could feel that his other self hadn’t liked the fact that another Angel was stalking their Angel.

Turning his attention to Steve, he saw that Steve was staring up at him, his bright blue eyes held concern and worry.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, frowning. He slowly reached up and was about to put his hand on Bucky’s cheek when Bucky’s hand snapped to hold his small hands in his.

"I’m...fine, really." Bucky replied softly, his eyes half closed. He still held Steve’s hand in his own. Steve’s hands were so small and fragile yet held so much warmth that it forced the cold and darkness away from him. He liked the way Steve radiated warmth. Just the way Steve was standing near him, made Bucky feel warmer all around. The proximity only served to increase the intensity of the chimes and soft singing coming from Steve’s soul.

"Hmm." Steve nodded his eyes boring into Bucky, as if to gage his honesty, which he must have found because he gave a satisfied grunt. "Agent Coulson hasn’t had us do anything except lay low. Now that I’m out of work for a while--I don’t think I’ll be having my job back at the clinic- I figure I should do something of worth around here."

Blinking in confusion, Bucky tilted his head to the side, letting Steve’s hand go. "I don’t mind helping you…"

Smiling sadly, Steve said, "I know but I want to get on my own. I’ll feel kind of useless if I don’t do something around here--" He stopped in mid-sentence before his eyes widened. "Oh."

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"Well, this base has an infirmary right? Maybe I can ask Director Fury or Agent Coulson if I can help around? I mean I do technically work at a hospital clinic or uh, used to work at one anyway." Steve answered. Reaching out to grab Bucky’s metal hand, Steve dragged Bucky behind him. "Let’s go ask Agent Coulson and see what he says. And besides, I’ve been bored lately doing nothing."

\----

"Certainly, that’s fine with me." Phil said with a smile. "I think that’s a great idea, Steve; you can help around in the infirmary. Of course, you’ll get paid, since we kind of took you out of your job. Sorry about that by the way."

"Um, that’s okay, Agent Coulson." Steve said. He was sitting in Phil’s office next to Bucky, who stood by his side.

"Really, I am sorry. But yes, of course, you can work in the infirmary!" Phil said then he turned his attention to Bucky. "What about you? We basically took you out of your job with the military." 

Bucky didn’t actually need to work, since he has enough money to last him a lifetime. After all, he barely spent it and he didn’t need that many things in his life. A place to stay, food and clothes was all he ever needed and, up until he’d met Steve, was likely all he would need. But the past couple of days, he’d been feeling an itch from just sitting around all the time. He couldn’t go back to work. The Council was out of the question, of course, as they were after Steve. He just needed something to do and the Winter Soldier had been feeling restless besides.

"I don’t really need to work, but I can’t sit around all day either; it’ll drive me nuts." Bucky explained. "I should probably work close to Steve or help around in tactical areas."

Phil gave him a confused look. Looking from Steve and then to Bucky. "Really James, are you sure you don’t want to help other agents, maybe go on ops?"

Bucky shook his head. He didn’t want to leave Steve by himself. What if something happened to Steve and he couldn’t get there on time to help? Even his other side let out a growl, not wanting to leave Steve alone. "No. Not right now." I don’t want to get to know them, he added mentally. He just needed some place to feel calm and not lash out, in case he hurt someone.

Even though Phil was a human, he could see the way Bucky shifted closer to Steve, as if he didn’t want to leave the smaller Angel. He knew some things about Angels but not enough to know how they think or act. But Bucky’s body language and tone of voice suggested that he didn’t want to leave Steve if at all possible. Letting out a soft sigh, Phil said, "Alright. Steve, you can start in the infirmary whenever you’re ready. Bucky, you can do the same until I find some work for you to do."

\----

Hours later, Skye sat in front of her laptop, typing away. She needed to find out as much about the history of her kind as she could; about the Angels and why they came down to Earth. Her mother had told her stories about a serpent Queen that ruled over all humans and slaughtered them at leisure. But for Skye the real issue was that of the Angels from her vision, she needed to find out more about those two particular; these Angels that stopped the slaughter of the humans. And she needed to find out about why Steve’s souls became so bright the other day. 

As she continued to search for answers on her laptop, May walked into her room.

"Hey, Ward was looking for you." May said as she took a seat across from Skye, her hand lying on top of the glass table.

"Eh, I’ll go talk to him later. At the moment, I’m really busy with some important research." Skye replied.

May blinked then leaned forward. "What are you researching?"

Skye paused, fingers hovering above the keys, before she resumed. "About the history of the Angels. Why Angels came to Earth and stayed here. Why didn’t they go back to Heaven and all that."

"Well, I’m not going say anything about that." May said. "Humans and Angels and supernatural beings are all too confusing for my taste."

"This coming from a human…" Skye let out a snort.

"Hey, humans are definitely strange." May shook her head. "Alright, I’ll let you do your research in peace. Oh, and Coulson told me that Rogers and Barnes are going to be helping out in the infirmary."

Skye stopped and looked up at May. "Huh. Okay. I guess that makes sense, considering both of them are out of a job and likely won’t be getting them back."

"True. Well, I’ll see you later."

"Bye." Skye said as she watched May walked out of her room. Then, she went back to her research, picking up where she left off.

It was an hour in when she had filled pages and pages worth of information on her laptop, facts about the history of Angels and anything related to it, when she was scrolling down the page, a pop up appeared at the right bottom corner of her screen, telling her she received an anonymous email. Checking it she found something strange. Whatever it was, Skye clicked on it and another window popped up. It had golden symbols that seemed to swirl around each other. There were designs and symbols as if they were meant to be carved into the screen. And below them, there was an Enter button.

"Weird." Skye mumbled before she clicked the ENTER button.

**ACCESS DENIED**

Skye blinked. "What? Really?" She clicked once more but still got the same thing. 

**ACCESS DENIED**

And then it happened.

The gold turned into bright red, and black smoke began to pour out of her laptop screen. But it didn’t look as if her laptop was burning. The smoke enveloped her laptop and she knew she’d seen something similar but couldn’t place where she’d seen it. Tiny electric sparks flew out of her laptop and she cursed under her breathe. As long as she saved her work into her flash drive her work wouldn’t go to waste.

"Oh. My. God."

The black smoke crushed her laptop as soon as she took out her flash drive. Skye heard the sound of metal scraping as she watched it break into a million pieces. Before Skye could move away, she heard a voice, saying.

**_Not them..._ **

Whipping around, she looked to see who had said that, but she couldn’t find anyone so Skye gave her attention to her ruined laptop. She watched as the smoke dissipated into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Skye whispered to herself. Her hands trembled as she ran them through her hair. Whatever it was, it didn’t want her to have the information she wanted. Whatever it was hiding, Skye would use the best of her abilities to hack into the site. As long as the email was still in her inbox, she could try to back hack the file.

"Damn…" She whispered to herself as she feathered her fingertips over the laptop pieces.

\----

Bucky sat on the couch in Steve’s room, looking through a magazine. Everything was quiet. No one spoke. He heard Steve’s pencil moving across his sketchbook, but that was the only sound besides breathing. It went on like that for an hour until Bucky looked up to see Steve asleep. His back lay on the pillows, his head tilted against the headboard. He closed the magazine, stood up and then he walked over to the side of the bed. Glancing down at Steve’s sketchbook, he saw that Steve had drawn him. Again. But this time, it was a drawing of Bucky looking at the magazine. The way he looked on paper didn’t seem right- Bucky never looked that relaxed. Maybe that’s just how Steve pictured him.

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Bucky leaned over to take the book and set it on the nightstand. He leaned back into the chair, watching the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. Steve had long eyelashes that seemed to be perfectly formed. As Bucky examined him closer he took note of how pink and lush Steve’s lips were, and how he wanted to kiss them.

Inside of his mind, the Winter Soldier gave a soft purr; he delighted in the way Steve looked.

_**Perfect...** _

He closed his eyes, letting the soft in and out rhythm of Steve’s breathing calm him. It felt nice to sit here in silence with his Angel; Steve’s soul shining brightly around him, he ripples of his soul dancing lazily. He could enjoy the warmth that enveloped him, even though Steve wasn’t currently touching him. The gentle chimes of Steve’s soul ringing in his ear, lulling him to sleep. To get some rest. Deeper and deeper, Bucky fell into sleep as the hush of peace overcame his body.

Steve sat on the grass, staring up into the night sky, watching the beauty of the stars. Of course, he knew he was dreaming, because he felt someone walk up behind him. Slow, quiet steps were his only substantial warning of another presence. Though, he didn’t turn, he knew of only one person that could share his dreams. 

"Come sit beside me." Steve said, patting the spot next to him. "Wish I could get out of the base to take in some fresh air, but Agent Coulson and the others wouldn’t want either of us exposed. Not yet."

The Winter Soldier stood behind Steve before he sat down. Not close too Steve but with enough distance between them to be polite. His large wings curled around himself, hiding from Steve. Feeling the barest hint of a stroke on his wing, the Winter Soldier peaked out, and saw Steve stroke his wing with one of his smaller ones. He looked up to find his Angel smiling at him gently.

"No matter what you did in the past, I still care for you. And I won’t push you about your past, you don’t have to share any of it with me." His Angel said.

He perked up, sitting straighter, tense.

"You did what you had to do. I know that." Angel whispered sadly. Then, he moved a little bit closer to him. "You’ve had horrible things happen in your life, Bucky. Everyone has, but know this…"

The Winter Soldier unfurled his wings, letting his Angel put a hand on his, and gave a gentle squeeze. 

"No matter what you did to survive, the good, and the bad, it has helped form who you are now. It made you into a stronger person, someone who to strives to survive in this world in which we live. You will always be my Bucky, my Winter Soldier, and my Warrior. Mine." Steve said with a cheeky smile that slowly turned sad. "But in order for you to accept everything about yourself, you have to forgive yourself. You have to accept your emotions, and memories, even the darkness inside of your soul." Steve pressed a hand on the Winter Soldier’s chest. "The darkness will always be inside of you, it won’t go away because it’s a part of you, and that makes who you are meant to be. That mask you’re wearing? It would go away, if only you could forgive yourself and accept the bad things that have happened in your life. That way, you can finally start healing. I accept who you really are and also forgive you for what you’ve had to do; now it’s time you do the same."

The Winter Soldier didn’t know what to say. His eyes widened as he heard the chimes and singing whispering in his ears; giving him warmth to drive away the darkness. His Angel forgave him? But he’s done evil things in his life, has had to kill to survive. His hands will always be stained with blood, the blood of those he had to kill to exist- innocent or otherwise.

His Angel shook his head, as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Sometimes, people will get hurt no matter what we do. Sometimes there is no one to save them, no one to guide them." Steve said quietly. "Sometimes, it takes a push from someone you love, to set you back on the right path. Mistakes will be made. Consequences will be wrought. But we all have to learn from them, don’t we?"

The Winter Soldier was about to reach up to touch Steve’s face when his body started to fade away. His eyes widened in panic. No! He didn’t want the dream to end yet, he wanted to stay just a little bit longer with his Angel, in this perfect place.

"It’s alright, Bucky. You’ll have more time to talk to me when you wake up." Steve’s voice echoed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I track **ryvchan** and for this story I track it by **HVSOR**. Comments are appreciated~ :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life caught up with me at the moment but here's the next chapter! :D Thanks to my Beta for proof reading this!

It was early in the morning when Bucky woke up from his dream. His heart felt...well, heavy but he also felt warmth spreading through his body, chasing away the cold and darkness. He didn’t want to wake up from his dream, knowing he would have to face life and the dangers it entailed. It felt nice, sitting next to Steve in the dream, not having to face everyday life and the things that could hurt them. Hearing those words coming from Steve made him feel a little bit more accepting about himself. Still tired, Bucky shifted in his spot before he froze, feeling something warm pressed against his back. Ever so slowly he turned around, and saw Steve. He didn’t know how he got in bed with Steve but his other half had probably moved his body to the bed to be near Steve.

The small Angel was still sleeping, his mouth parted just a bit as he breathed. His hair lay in a messy disarray, sticking out at all angles on the pillow. Bucky watched Steve for a moment, taking everything about the little Angel into his mind. At first, he didn’t want Steve to touch him, fearing that he would taint that beautiful soul but the more Steve touched him, the more Bucky felt it was okay to do the same. So, carefully, Bucky caressed a finger over that pale, soft cheek. Steve made a soft noise of contentment before burrowing into his hand, chasing the comfort. The heats from Steve’s body spread into Bucky, making his insides feel warm and...good. Bucky let out a soft sigh, taking everything in before he got out of bed to go take a long warm shower; no matter how much he didn’t want to he had to face the day.

In the bathroom, he stood inside of the sunken bathtub with the shower faucet hung high above him, letting the cascade of water fall on him. Moaning softly, Bucky manifested his wings, letting the water wash away the dirt and debris that clung on his feathers for the past couple days. He really needed to have his wings groomed, they were getting ruddy. His wings were larger than Steve’s so it was much harder to groom his wings by himself than it would be for the diminutive Angel. The amount of combing through the feathers and drying were a hassle to deal with, but he needed to have his wings groomed after he washed them. Sitting on the edge of the sunken bathtub, Bucky let the water do as much of the work as possible.

It was a while before Bucky came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water dripping from his wings. He stopped in the middle of Steve’s room, not seeing Steve he became disappointed for some odd reason. He was about to use the blow dryer that Steve stashed away, when he heard the door to the room open. Bucky whipped around, metal hand clenching then unclenched when he saw Steve walking in with a breakfast tray.

"You took a while in the bathroom." Steve said with a smile as he set down the tray on the table.

He watched Steve setting the plates of food onto the table with two large glass of orange juice and a carton of milk. Bucky didn’t say anything but did nod at Steve in thanks. He was making a mess everywhere, with his wings being wet, so Bucky quickly searched through the boxes that were half unpacked and found the hair dryer. He walked around the bed, sitting down on the chair that sat next to it and plugged the hair dryer in before sitting down. The hair dryer blew warm air over his wings, making him sigh in content, and he began the tedious exorcise of drying off.

Then, after a good ten minutes Bucky let out a frustrated noise because he couldn’t really reach the back of his wings with the hair dryer; he continued in frustration until he felt a small, warm hand pressed on his that held the hair dryer.

"Let me help you, Buck." Steve said from behind.

Turning his head, Bucky looked up at Steve. The small Angel’s bright blue eyes seemed to glow and glitter as the ripples of his soul danced. Mouth slightly parted, Bucky asked, "Please?" And then, he saw a big smile appear on Steve’s face, his soul lighting up so bright in happiness it was nearly blinding.

He turned back around, letting Steve blow the warm air over his wings, feelings those soft fingers comb through his feathers. It sent shivers down his spine, making his wings flutter in response at being touched so gently. Feeling heat rising up to his face, Bucky bit his lips, not wanting to let out a moan at how great it felt with Steve running his delicate fingers over his large wings.

**_Good…_ **

Bucky heard the soft purr from his other half. It was at that moment, when Steve massaged his fingers near where his wings and back connected, that Bucky let out a soft moan and froze in horror. He felt Steve stop.

"Bucky? Did I hurt you?" Steve’s panicked voice asked.

He licked his lips before he whispered, "N-No. Continue. Please?" God, that was embarrassing and horrifying. The way Steve touched that certain spot on his wing made Bucky fill up with pleasure. His breath hitched a bit when Steve continued to massage that particular point of his anatomy, blowing the hair dryer on it between caresses.

The Winter Soldier purred in pleasure and that made Bucky bit his lip. His skin was so warm and he didn’t want to let Steve know how much he enjoyed letting him touch his wings; it wasn’t meant to be an intimate act but with Steve it was that and more. For the next half hour, Bucky endured the ungodly pleasure of having his wings groomed by Steve until they were fully dry.

"All done," Steve said, brushing his fingers over Bucky’s beautiful feathers.

Bucky stood up quickly, murmured a quick thanks before he walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned his head against the door. His heart was pounding so fast and his skin was too warm. His wings kept fluttering in response arousal, and his other self...the Winter Soldier purred and walked around inside in the back of his mind, primping like a pleased tom cat. Bucky jumped back when he heard Steve knock on the door.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong, Bucky?" Steve asked.

Smoothing his human hand over his face, Bucky let out a heavy sigh and then opened the door. He looked down at Steve, watching as emotions crossed the small Angel’s face; sadness and concern. "I’m...okay. M’sorry if I worried you."

Steve smiled slightly. "S’alright. As long as I didn’t hurt you it’s okay. Now, hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is probably cold now but I’ll heat it back up."

Bucky’s eyes tracked every move that Steve made before going to the closet to take out some of his clothes. He didn’t know why but after they’d settled into the base, Bucky somehow decided to bring some of his clothes to Steve’s closet. Steve didn’t mind, nor did he say anything about it, and it made Bucky feel just a tad bit better about the decision. Bucky made his wings disappear as he got dressed.

\----

It didn’t take too long for Pierce to receive a call from Rumlow. Snatching his phone up, Pierce answered.

"Information?" Pierce asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sir, there’s no news on Fury but I am in one of SHIELD’s bases." Rumlow replied.

He knew he shouldn’t push Rumlow but he needed to get more information on where the Winter Soldier is, as well as any of SHIELD’s weaknesses. Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a loud sigh. "I need you to find all the pertinent intel on SHIELD you can, every weak spot, every vulnerable position. I don’t care if you have to hack into their system to get all the information. Hydra is getting impatient with me and she needs everything I can give to her or she’ll be taking matters into her own hands."

"Yes, Sir. But there is something you might want to know."

"And that is?"

"I’ve located the Winter Soldier. He’s at the same SHIELD base that I’m located in."

Pierce blinked a couple times before he let out a laugh. "Good. That’s good! I want you to let him know who’s in charge here."

Rumlow chuckled from the other end of the phone and then said, "Yes, Sir. I’ll do everything I can."

"Good. Very good, Rumlow."

\----

Hydra smoothed a hand over her daughter’s head, whispering stories of long ago to her softly. Her eyes were closed, images of ancient times coming back to her. She missed having dominion over humanity. Those despicable humans that were just food to her kind; but oh how she missed the fear in the humans, it made them taste better. The way they ran for their lives, away from her kind, scrambling and tripping over their feet in their haste to get away. The screams and cries as her kind ripped their flesh apart were wondrous; it was a sight to behold. And it went on for a long, long time before those two Angels came down with their army, stopping her and her kind; nearly whipping them from existence. The Angel of Life watching as the Angel of Death ripped her kind apart with the other Warriors.

Punishment, they said. No, it was genocide of her species. And so she disappeared as the two Angels and their army dispensed her kind and ushered in the age of Man.

"One day, my child," Hydra whispered as she caressed her daughter’s head. "We will rule the world again. The humans will bow down to us once more, and even the Angels will fear us. Your brothers and sisters, those who are yet to be born, will soon be hatched and they will come to us and help usher in a new era."

\----

Steve was working around the infirmary, disposing of used tools and replacing them with new ones. Bucky hung around in the infirmary, never too far from, but never too close to Steve. He didn’t want to crowd around and make Steve feel uncomfortable with him. Not that Steve had said anything, or even hinted at that being the case. As Bucky rummaged somewhere behind Steve, he wiped at the counters, so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed that Steve was calling out to him.

"Bucky? Are you alright?"

Snapping out his revere, Bucky sent a quick look to Steve, who had a frown on his face. "Um, yeah, m’fine. Peachy." He stopped wiping the counter, and clenched his metal hand into a fist in frustration. He watched Steve walk up to him, those beautiful blue eyes staring into him. The way Steve’s small wings fluttered behind his back, as well as the way his soul rippled towards Bucky, as if it was concerned for his well-being made something in his chest clench. Bucky flinched back when Steve took a hold of his metal hand, rubbing tiny circles on it with his thmb, sending warmth through his arm.

The Winter Soldier purred in near bliss, causing Bucky to gently close his human hand over Steve’s smaller limb. The chimes and soft singing of Steve’s soul hummed in his ears, making Bucky remember the dream he’d had; the talk that Steve gave him and Steve’s voice echoing inside of his mind.

You have to forgive yourself.

That way, you can finally start healing.

It made his heart swell with and his mind swirl with all sorts of emotions. He was falling further in love with Steve, and it terrified him, so much because he didn’t want anything to happen to Steve. Steve is so perfect, so pure and so, so innocent with a strong heart, and that makes Bucky scared about what could happen if the Council and his enemies were to become aware of his one real weakness.

**_Angel…_ **

**_Perfect…_ **

**_Redemption…_ **

**_For us…_ **

Bucky heard the whispers of his other persona in his mind.

**_Angel will heal us…_ **

The Winter Soldier prowled around inside of Bucky. He sent a nudge to Bucky, making him manifest his large wings, taking Steve into his embrace. Bucky froze on the spot, heart pounding, face heating up as his wings wrapped around Steve, making the smaller Angel squeak in surprise.

Steve’s eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly and Bucky wanted to lean in and kiss him to see what would happen, but he didn’t want to scare Steve away. He held back from doing anything that he might regret, so Bucky released Steve, stepping off to the side, rubbing his metal hand behind his neck.

"I’ll uh, I’ll be back in a second." Bucky quickly said and before Steve could say anything, he ran out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

\----

Steve didn’t like how Bucky had been acting all morning; closed off and distant. And, the hesitation, that bothered him so much. He could literally see how much Bucky’s soul tried to reach towards his own but whatever Bucky thought, his soul flinched back, as if it was afraid. Somehow, that bothered Steve even more than the other things, much more than it should.

He just wanted Bucky to heal, from the deep scars on his soul that haunted him so. Steve wanted Bucky to forgive and accept himself and start healing. Pressing a hand to his chest, he rubbed at the phantom ache that seemed to be there whenever Bucky left him. He may have seen the files on that part of Bucky’s life but he also wanted Bucky to tell him how he felt, his thoughts and his past to Steve willingly. He wanted to get to know Bucky even more and the more Bucky tries to push him away, the more he wants to get to know the lonely Warrior.

The black pit that seemed to be carved inside of Bucky’s beautiful soul was something Steve wanted to fill, it hurt Steve to think of the horror that Bucky had seen or the things he’d lost. And since he started to see Bucky in his dreams, he’s been hearing a soft, sad singing from deep within Bucky’s soul. Whatever had caused Bucky’s soul to sing in agony, in pain, Steve wanted to heal it. Winter Soldier or not, Bucky would always be Bucky, no matter what form he took.

Steve waited a few minutes before setting off to speak with Bucky.

When, Steve found Bucky, the Warrior sat stock still, hands clenched on top of the table in the cafeteria; Steve walked up behind him quietly. He reached a hand towards Bucky’s shoulder but before he made contact the Warrior snatched his dagger out from his pocket, slashing it across Steve’s face, making a thin cut on his cheek.

Letting out a shocked cry, Steve cupped his injured cheek, as Bucky froze in horror. The Warrior’s eyes widened in anguish, realizing what he’d done.

Bucky was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized that someone had come up behind him until it was too late. He sensed someone trying to touch him and pulled out his dagger, slashing it upward before he realized it was Steve and he froze with wide eyes. Dropping the dagger, Bucky’s breath hitched.

"Oh, God, Steve?" Bucky cupped his hand over Steve’s, the hand that was on his injured cheek. "I’m so fucking sorry! I’m--oh, God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry." His eyes were burning and his heart felt like it was going to burst in grief. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry." He repeated. He didn’t know that tears were already streaking down his cheeks. Bucky felt revulsion at himself for what he’d done, hated everything that’s happened in his life, and disgust with himself for hurting someone as precious Steve.

Steve sucked in air as soon as he saw the tears streaming down Bucky’s face. His heart squeezed with sadness. "Oh, Bucky," He whispered brokenly. Using his free hand, Steve quietly took Bucky with him out of the cafeteria and back to his room. As they were making their way back, a couple of agents stopped to stare at them, looking at Steve in concern because he had a hand to his cheek, with Bucky behind him whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the SHIELD Agents asked, stopping them.

Steve forced a smile and replied, "Yes, I am. We’re fine. Sorry!" He walked faster, practically dragging Bucky behind him then.

When Steve got them to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. Bucky stood in the middle of the room, face pale with sweat, eyes wide, murmuring to himself, as Steve released his hand, heading to the bathroom to clean the wound. Seconds later, he walked back out to find Bucky still rooted to the spot. He tentatively began to walk towards Bucky, who soon snapped his head up, staring at Steve’s face. His dark blue eyes took in the bandage on Steve’s cheek.

Steve was less than two feet away, a hand reaching towards Bucky’s metal one, when he flinched hard and walked out of Steve’s room heading for his own. The soft, sad singing echoing in Steve’s ear as Bucky fled the room hurt him to the point that Steve felt his own eyes burning as a tear fell from his eye. He saw the way Bucky’s soul curled in on itself when it saw what he’d done, shrinking away from Steve like a frightened animal. The black pit inside Bucky rippled a tiny bit, as if it growing from his pain.

"Bucky…" He whispered sadly.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time for the next chapter. Life caught up with me and I just got back from a trip. And thanks for my [Beta](http://bornunderabluemoonbaby.tumblr.com) for editing this chapter and for being patient with me.
> 
> Short chapter.

Bucky slammed the door to his room shut, locked it and then headed over to his bed. His chest felt heavy and his breath was coming out in heaving gasps. Bucky climbed on top of the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest, his eyes shut tight.

_There was so much screaming. Blood was everywhere; all over his body and the bodies lying around him. He didn’t know what happened. One moment, the bad people came into his room through the window and the next, they were grabbing him, pulling at him and his head back. And the next, he’s lying on the floor crying, with the bad people around him._

_He could hear Camarin yelling for him. And it brought back memories of when his mommy and daddy didn’t wake up, making him cover his ears as he cried._

_"Bucky?!" Camarin yelled. "Baby, where are you?"_

He covers his ears as memories flooded his mind.

Bucky curled into himself more, hands covering his eyes as he wept. Everything was happening again. The bad people were coming to get him, hurting the people he loved. He didn’t want the bad people to take away Camarin and Randy. He’s a bad boy. He didn’t listen to Camarin and Randy. They told him not to go far from the house in case the bad people came. And he didn’t listen to them because he wanted to go play at the playground.

_"I’m bad. I’m bad. I didn’t listen." He whispered, crying even more._

_"I’m a bad boy. I didn’t listen."_

_"I’m a--"_

"Bad boy. I didn’t listen. It’s all my fault." Bucky rocked back and forth on his bed, his hands covering his ears.

The words pouring out of his mouth as the memories of the past whipped through his mind were as vitriol. Why did everything bad always happen to him? Every time he became attached to someone, they always get taken away from him. Bucky tries so hard not to get near anyone, knowing if he did they’d just be taken from him; like his parents. A flash of Steve staring up at him, smiling with his bright blue eyes that held so much happiness and innocence streaked behind Bucky’s closed eyes. Bucky flinched at the image, whimpering. He hurt Steve and now Steve’s wasn’t going to want him anymore.

"I’m so sorry, Steve." Bucky cried and curled his large wings around himself.

Inside of him, the Winter Soldier covered his head with his hands, crying out in pain at the memories and emotions. It hurt so much to remember; the pain, the loss, everything. If his other half hurts, then he hurts too. The dam that kept their emotions and memories locked in place, are being demolished one by one. And it was agonizing for them.

The precious Angel that they hurt accidentally would throw them away and that made the Winter Soldier cry out even more. No more Angel means both of them will drown in despair and death. Angel is their redemption. Angel will love them. Angel will heal them.

Both Bucky and the Winter Soldier scream in pain.

_**Hurts!** _

_**Stop!** _

_**Please!** _

\----

A couple hours later, Steve sat in the cafeteria, rubbing at his temple, trying to ignore the headache that seemed to come out of nowhere after Bucky left him. He wanted to go find Bucky, tell him that it wasn’t his fault but Steve didn’t want to push Bucky further. But something about the way Bucky left, caused a horrible tug at the pit of his stomach and the headache worsen. He was about to get up when Sam walked into the cafeteria.

"Sam!" Steve called out with a tiny smile and a wave.

Sam spotted him, grinning and then walked over to him. "Hey, Steve, what’cha been up to?"

"Nothing…" Steve hesitatingly replied. "Well...I think something might have happened."

Sam blinked twice, and then a frown appeared on his face. "I leave you for a couple days and already something’s happened to you? Really, man?"

"Not me, or uh, kind of me? But actually it’s more Bucky." Steve said, trying to explain.

"Please tell me he didn’t do anything stupid." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Steve.

And so, Steve replayed everything that happened up to the point where the incident a couple hours ago. Sam nodded and listened the whole time. After Steve was finished, he uncrossed his arms and curled his wings close to him. It hurts him to see Bucky in so much pain knowing there really wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Whatever was making Bucky suffer, it was crippling. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes burned as he fought back tears.

Sam studied Steve for a long time before he let out a sigh. "You know, Bucky has some problems." He pointed to his head. "I think you should go find him. He might need someone there to help him." Sometimes, you gotta push and pull, in order to help someone to open up; even if it means dragging them, kicking and screaming, by the hair. "Really, Steve, go." He didn’t want to take any chances, in case Bucky hurt himself or anyone else in the vicinity.

Steve nodded before he walked out of the cafeteria in search of Bucky.

\----

Bucky slammed his fists on the wall, breaking the first layer of plaster. Tears streamed down the sides of his face. His heart hammered against his chest and he felt so suffocated and worthless he almost wanted to die. He hurt Steve. He didn’t mean to. He was okay one minute and the next, everything seemed to go downhill. In his rage Bucky continued to punch the wall until he had drilled a hole the size of his torso into it.

The Winter Soldier stayed still in his mind. Watching. Suffering. Everything hurt. The onslaught of emotions, the fear, they were crushing them both; he needed to take these emotions and dispose of them before his other could get hurt. He and Bucky didn’t need the fear, the pain. They needed the rage, the anger, and the cold to keep sharp. That’s the only way wouldn’t get hurt. The only way to avoid this pain was to submerge themselves in a different type.

He needed to shut down. To sleep and recuperate until the anger and cold consumed them.

\----

Maria looked up from her desk and up at the screen in front of her and frowned. Barnes was hitting the wall with his hands. The readings from the monitor worried her. She clicked on her earpiece, while she focused on the screen.

She waited for a second before Phil finally answered. "Sir, I’m detecting high stress levels coming from Barnes. It doesn’t look good I’m sending some agents to his room."

Maria placed her palms on top of the table. She may not trust Barnes much but that doesn’t mean she’s ambivalent about his well-being. All of a sudden, Barnes eyes widened in shock, as if he was seeing something, then she witnessed a shadow engulfing his body. His wings flared from his back in a threatening manner and Maria knew something was very wrong.

"Crap." She muttered before running off in pursuit.

\----

Steve stumbled onto the hard, marble floor, crying out in shock at the cold that began to consume his body. It spread from his heart, into his wings all the way to his toes. The cold...it swept through him like a wave, stabbing his nerves like needles. Steve whimpered in pain, tears prickling against his eyes. His wings flapped harshly behind him in agitation. Every inch of his body hurt like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Everything inside of him was screaming to get to Bucky. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but something was wrong with Bucky and he needed to get to him, now. Steve crawled on the floor, his vision blurred, toward what he hoped was Bucky’s room. It wasn’t until he heard someone running behind him, calling out his name that he stopped to breathe.

"Steve? Steve!"

Steve rolled onto his back, eyes staring up at Maria’s concerned face.

"What’s wrong? What happened?" Maria asked, running her hands over his body, looking for any injuries.

His throat felt so constricted, throat closed up as it was, that it took a great deal of effort to even get out the words. "B...Bucky. Hafta get...to him." He wheezed out, harshly. The cold seemed to take hold of him, squeezing the strength out of him. Something- Something was wrong with Bucky. He could feel it in his soul.

Maria stared at the angel for a moment before she lifted him up by the arms, hearing him let out a soft whimper as she did. "I don’t think I can do that." She said.

Steve whipped his head around to look up at her. The pained expression he gave her made her pause, debating.

"Please, Agent Hill, trust me." Steve didn’t want anyone trying to hurt Bucky. He had to get to him before anyone else; they didn’t realize he reacted badly in order to protect himself. Steve gripped Maria’s hand, squeezing with all his strength. "Please, tell me where he is. Where’s Bucky?"

"He’s...I sent Coulson and some other agents to James’ room." Shit, the look on Steve’s face made her curse at herself. The pained expression, the way his eyes seemed to lose focus made her drag him down the hallway to where the situation was. Whatever the reason, Steve needed to get to James’ room; she had to trust that Steve knows what he’s doing. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a voice whispered for her to do just that, to believe in the tiny Angel. And she would. "I’m going to trust you on this, Steve. However, if James does anything that could endanger the safety of anyone on this base, Coulson and I will have no other choice but to lock him up. Do you understand?" She shook Steve gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Steve whispered softly, wincing as the cold tightened its hold on him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter update but the next chapter will be longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 15.  
> \----  
> 
> 
> ## “What did you do?!” Steve cried. Tears streamed heavily down his cheeks. “I don’t hear it. I can’t hear it anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a little bit longer chapter. :) Thanks to my Beta [becausebrokenisntbest](http://becausebrokenisntbest.tumblr.com/) for editing this chapter. Also, thank you all for the comments!

_**1 hour earlier...** _

"Can I ask you a question, Melinda?" Skye asked, tapping her fingers softly on top of the table where she sat, watching Melinda sorting through stacks of papers across from her. Thoughts circulated around in her mind. About Steve. About Bucky. Just practically everything about them.

"Hm?" Melinda made a noise, as she properly set each paper in their respected stack. "What?"

Skye laid her head down on the table and, then asked, "Do you believe in...well, believe in reincarnation?"

Melinda paused, a frown appearing on her face. As if she was rolling Skye’s question around in her head before she answered, "I think...there are things in this universe we can’t explain."

"So, do you or do you not believe that a human or Angel can be reincarnated into this life time for a greater purpose that they were meant to do?" Skye pressed a little bit more.

Raising an eyebrow, Melinda looked up and stared long and hard at Skye. "Obsessing on a new topic, I assume?"

Skye blinked then said, "Yeah, something like that." She paused. "C’mon. What are your thoughts?"

"Well…" the agent crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair as she thought about the question. "Like I said, there are things in this universe we can’t explain. I think there are times when we’re lead in a path that’s meant for us to take. Obstacles we have to take in order to get there."

Skye sat up in her seat, nodding.

"I’m not sure what I believe, but I think there is a possible explanation as to why some people are reincarnated into this lifetime. Maybe, sometime, in their past life," Melinda took a pen and proceed to write on the papers, "their job or what they were meant to do, hasn’t ended yet and therefore, they were brought into this life to help others in need, or finish their job or redeem themselves." She paused in her writing and added, "Maybe they were meant to do some very important things."

"I see." Skye murmured. She wanted to and not wanted to speculate that maybe, Steve and Bucky were _them_. The very first Angels that stepped onto Earth. The Angels that shaped the history of the world. That saved the humans from extinction. There wasn’t much information in the history about the two particular Angels that she wanted to know about. All of it only said that the Angel of Life and Death shaped history and battled against the Great Snake.

Skye continued watching Melinda sort through the papers. "I think anything is possible." She whispered.

"Yeah? I think so, too." Melinda pushed a large stack of paper across the table at Skye, then said, "Now, help me sort through these papers--" She stopped in mid-sentenced when a holo screen appeared in front of her.

**THREAT DETECTED**  
 **JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES**  
 **AGENTS IN PURSUIT  
** **LOCATION: RM#26**

"Oh, crap." Melinda immediately stood up, jamming the magazines into her gun before shoving it into the holster.

Skye slowly stood up a frown on her face. As the scene on the holo screen displayed Bucky curling into himself. His large wings were flapping violently. And she knew something horrible was happening. Skye watched in horror as the darkness enveloped around Bucky, squeezing him, taking a hold of him. And then, he screamed. She heard Melinda scrambling, running out of the room.

"On my way to Barnes." Skye heard Melinda yell into her earpiece, eyes still watching. "Situation?"

\----

It was a tug-o-war with each other, deep within his mind. The memories. The emotions. Just everything. Everything seemed to pierce deep into his soul. The coldness that spread through his body and the prickles from the cold that were seeping into his bones made him scream. Everything just hurts so fucking much.

Bucky curled into a ball, hands covering his ears. Sobs racked his body. He knew what was happening. He knows the other guy will make him forget. The pain will be locked away. The emotions will be erased. The memories. All of the memories will be locked away, somewhere in his mind, where he won’t remember. It took him so many years to fight against the other guy. His other self. The Winter Soldier.

He could feel those cold hands covering his ears. The cold spreading more onto his body. It was squeezing him so tight, he could hardly breathe.

**_Let go…_ **

**_I will save us…_ **

"No." Bucky whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Stop. I don’t want this. I won’t let you!"

**_Then, fight me…_ **

**_I am of part you…_ **

**_I am you..._ **

The Winter Soldier stared down at his other self. All the bloodshed they shared. All the painful memories that never seemed to go away. All the agony and pain and the sadness that resided in his other self, he needed to get rid of. So, that both of them won’t be in pain. The cold will freeze them away. Locking them somewhere deep. It was better off not feeling any emotions, whatsoever.

He snatched Bucky’s hand, slamming it on the floor, pressing the cold deeper, covering his soul with more darkness. His other self screamed in agony, his eyes snapping wide open. The cold will calm both of them. It has to be done. The Winter Soldier released the cold hand and leaned over, pressing a hand to those cold cheeks and closed his eyes, concentrating on locking everything away.

"Stop! Please!" Bucky screamed. His body started seizing uncontrollably. The cold pierced into his bones even more. He could feel it seep deep into his pores. The cold wasn’t supposed to squeeze him like this. The cold wasn’t supposed to...supposed to hurt him like this. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, because everything in his body hurt so damn much. "P-Please, stop. I won’t let you do this. Not again. Never again." He had to fight this. He couldn’t let the other guy win.

His vision was starting to blur. He saw the other guy leaning over him. The shadows moving around him like smoke came crawling towards him. And those dark eyes. Those dark eyes staring at him, making Bucky whimper because he can see the emotions reflecting from those eyes, slowly disappear and knew that he’s going to be gone.

Suddenly, a face appeared in his mind. Bright blue eyes and a shy smile, smiling at him.

"Steve…" Bucky whispered hoarsely.

He heard footsteps running into his room and heard Agent Coulson talking to him.

"James? James, can you hear me?"

His eyes got heavier and heavier. The cold and darkness enveloped him. Whatever noise that came out of his mouth, Agent Coulson cursed and Bucky’s body moved on his own, as darkness swarmed his vision.

\----

Natasha ran down the corridors. Her gut was telling her that something bad was happening to James. She suddenly came to a stop outside of James room and heard Coulson talking calmly to the Warrior.

"James, I need to you to calm down. James? Ja--"

Natasha quickly turn around the corner and was about to head into the room, when Phil came flying out, hitting her and both of them went flying onto the floor. She groaned in pain when her head hit the wall. Phil moaned as he slowly got up.

"James, don’t make me shoot you. I don’t want to have to." Phil slowly said as he got up, his hands on the side of the holster, where the gun nestled in.

Opening her eyes, Natasha’s eyes looked up and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Darkness filled the room. Nothing but darkness. She couldn’t see anything at all. It was as if all her strength and breath was squeezed out of her. Her heart pounded heavily. Her body started to tremble at the dreadful feeling, while she watched the darkness swarmed around in the room.

"Natasha?" Phil called from over his shoulder. He looked down at Natasha, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Natasha!" He harshly called her name. Her eyes snapped away from the room and looked up at him. "I need you to pull yourself together. We can’t let James hurt anyone. You know what we will have to do, if he does. Do you understand?" Phil asked, pulling his gun out.

She nodded. She had read the files on James. The Winter Soldier. Her duty was to keep a close on eye on him, to see if he posed a threat to anyone. She and other Agents will have to take down James.

"Natasha?" Phil quietly called her again.

"Yeah. I’m good." She slowly got onto her knees. Natasha flipped her hair over her shoulders and then she stood up.

"Bucky!"

Both Natasha and Phil whipped their heads around, watching Steve being held by Maria. The smaller Angel hobbled and winced, as if he were in pain. His skin was deathly pale. Feeling a sense of need to protect Steve, Natasha walked over to Steve. She cupped her hand on his cheek, making him look up at her. Bright blue eyes were glazed and unfocused.

Softly, Natasha called out to him, "Steve?"

"Bucky." He heavily breathed out. "I need to get to him. Please." Steve cried out when he felt the cold jamming into his bones. He fell onto the floor on his knees with Natasha and Maria calling out to him. His whole body hurts. The cold felt like thousands of needles were stabbing into him. Steve took hard, heavy gulps of air, his hands clenched into fists. He opened his eyes, though they were unfocused at the moment, he shook his head, trying to focus.

"Where is he?" He asked. "Where’s Bucky?"

Natasha looked down at the smaller Angel, frowning. "I don’t think that’s possible, Steve." She answered. She nudged her head to the room.

Slowly, Steve turned his head and his eyes widening in horror. The darkness continued to swarm around the room. He couldn’t see Bucky at all. But his gut was telling his that something had happened to Bucky. His Bucky, oh god. His heart beat faster and faster. But something was missing. Something important that Steve couldn’t hear at all.

Using all his strength, Steve got up on his feet. He staggered towards the room. "Bucky…"

Phil stepped in front of him, using his hand to push Steve away. "You can’t. We have to take James down, Steve."

"No!"

Everyone froze at his outburst. They all gave each other worried looks.

Phil squeezed Steve’s tiny shoulders with his hand. "Steve, I can’t. We can’t. He’s a danger to everyone right now. He’s a threat."

Steve ripped Phil’s hand away from him, flinching back. "No. He’s not a threat. He’s lost! He’s afraid! And all of you aren’t helping him!" He has to get to Bucky. He needed to calm his Warrior. Needed to know that Bucky is safe. Steve slowly walked towards to the room.

The darkness slowly dissipated and finally, Steve saw Bucky--no, the other him, standing at his full height. His large dark wings rose high and wide across. The mask that acted as a muzzle made him look even more threatening. But something was missing. Something important to Steve that is part of Bucky. Steve took hesitant steps towards the Warrior. The closer he got, the more Steve got upset. The small Angel didn’t know why he was getting upset for no apparent reason at all.

When Steve stood in front of the Warrior, he finally understood why something very important was missing. He couldn’t hear the song. Bucky’s song. The song that his soul sang. And it hurt Steve so much that he flung himself against the Warrior, hearing everyone’s protest.

He pounded his hands on the Warrior’s chest. "What did you do?!" Steve cried. Tears streamed heavily down his cheeks. "I don’t hear it. I can’t hear it anymore." Small hands continued to hit the Warrior on the chest. The song...he couldn’t hear it. Everything was quiet except the sound of statics. As if someone had turned off the sound to everything. That made Steve cry even harder. His soul tried to reach out to Bucky but it kept hitting against a hard, solid, metal-like wall. His soul kept hitting and slamming against the wall but it wouldn’t break.

Clutching his hands, Steve looked up at the Warrior. Those dark eyes were staring down at him. "I can’t hear it." He whispered brokenly.

"I can’t hear your soul. I _can’t_ hear _you._ " Steve started to hyperventilate. His chest was constricting and his heart was beating faster and faster. The cold was sweeping through his body.

"I can’t hear you. I can’t hear it anymore. I can’t hear your soul. I can’t hear your song." He started to babble fast and hard.

The toll on his body was hurting him so much, that Steve lost his balance. Something or someone made a grab a hold of him, while in the background, before he lost unconsciousness, he heard shouting.

"Back away from Steve, James! Now!"

"Don’t make me do this, James."

"Oh, fuck…"

\----

The Winter Soldier used all his might to push everything of Bucky into a room, deep inside of his mind. His other self was screaming, raging at him. Telling him to stop. When he locked Bucky away, he felt something inside of him snap, creating a hollow space, deep inside of his soul. The Winter Soldier shook his head, then looked over to the Agent. Agent...Agent Coulson.

"James, don’t make me shoot you. I don’t want to have to."

He tilted his head to the side before narrowing his eyes. He swiped around, slamming his wing into Agent Coulson, sending him flying towards the other woman, Agent Romanoff. Darkness filled his vision and he welcomed it into his body. Deep inside of his mind, he heard his other self screaming in pain.

**_Have to…_ **

**_Protect us from them…_ **

**_No more pain..._ **

He whispered to Bucky, as he watched the darkness enveloped Bucky in his mind. The Winter Soldier closed his eyes, and then opened them, eyes watching Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff standing up, through the haze of darkness that surrounded him, clouding the room. He watched both of them silently, as Agent Romanoff turned her head, looking to the right. He couldn’t hear what she was saying until he saw the small Angel fall to the floor, crying out in pain. The Winter Soldier clenched his hands, feeling the hollow space in his soul widen even further.

His eyes tracked each and every movement of theirs until the small Angel looked over to him. Watching him walk into the room, as the darkness disappeared. The Winter Soldier watched as the Angel made his way into the room. His face pale as if he were very ill. He watched as emotions played across the Angel’s face until he flung himself against him.

The small Angel pounded his tiny fists against his chest, crying, "What did you do?!" Tears streamed heavily down his cheeks. Why was their Angel crying? He didn’t understand why the smaller Angel was crying. Did he do something wrong to cause the tears?

Then, he heard the Angel say, "I don’t hear it. I can’t hear it anymore." Those small and fragile hands continued to hit his chest.

He watched as the small Angel looked up at him. Those light eyes were staring up at him. "I can’t hear it." The Angel whispered brokenly.

"I can’t hear your soul. I _can’t_ hear _you._ " The Angel started to hyperventilate.

The Winter Soldier felt the small body tremble violently, watching him cry even more. Those beautiful bright blue eyes held something in them that the Warrior couldn’t find the right word for it.

The Angel started to talk hard and fast, as if it took every ounce in his body to force out words. "I can’t hear you. I can’t hear it anymore. I can’t hear your soul. I can’t hear your song." Then, the Angel lost his balance, eyes losing their radiant light.

He saw the Angel fell to the floor, as Agent Coulson came running inside of the room. He didn’t understand what was wrong. Did something happen to the Angel? Why was the Angel crying for him? There was no need for tears for him.

His eyes looked up as Agent Romanoff kneeled beside the small Angel, her gun pointed at him, "Back away from Steve, James! Now!"

Agent Coulson tackled him onto the floor, pulling his arms behind his back, whispering in his ear, "Don’t make me do this, James."

He heard something snap around his wrists. Still, his eyes went towards the unconscious Angel, wondering what was happening. Thoughts circled through his mind. The Winter Soldier watched Agent Romanoff checking for pulse on the small Angel. Footsteps where heard from the corridor and into the room. He looked up at the door, seeing familiar faces. Agent May and that other Angel, Skye.

"Oh, fuck…" He heard Skye whisper.

\----

Next thing the Winter Soldier knew, he was sitting in a cell, hands cuffed in front of him. He felt so confused. Why did they put him in a cell? Where was the small Angel? Why didn’t anyone let him know what happened to the small Angel? His heart felt so, so heavy. He felt as if he lost something very important to him. Something that he’s always heard from the small Angel.

What was it?

\----

Everything was filled with darkness. He couldn’t see anything at all. He heard nothing but Steve’s voice. The broken voice as Steve was yelling at someone.

"Steve…?" He called out softly, voice hoarse and bruised. He didn’t know how long he’d been screaming. He couldn’t hear Steve’s soul. The song. The chimes and the soft singing. He couldn’t hear anything at all. Nothing. His eyes burned at the loss.

It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t hear Steve’s soul at all. Nothing. His breath hitched up a notch. His eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. No." He ran his fingers through his hair, before he pulled at it. "Oh, god. Please. I can’t hear him. I can’t hear Steve. Why can’t I hear him?"

Everything was so quiet inside of his mind. He heard Steve’s voice, yes, but he couldn’t hear his _soul._ Why did everyone he love, always seem to be taken away from him? Had he shed so much blood that he was getting punished for it? Bucky fell on his knees, big fat tears streaming down his face.

"Steve...Steve...Steve…" Bucky cried. The Warrior laid on the floor and curled into a ball.

_I can’t hear you, Steve…_

\----

_I can’t hear him…_

_Bucky…?_

_Bucky!_

Steve’s soul called out to Bucky. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear nothing back. It hurts to have the silence. The static coming from Bucky’s soul. It was hurting him so much, that he reached out with his hands, calling for Bucky.

"Bucky!"

_Please!_

_Why can’t I hear you?!_

"Sedate him!"

Steve felt something prick his skin, then felt warmth and haziness come over him, lulling him to sleep. He sobbed softly, calling Bucky’s name.

"Bucky…"

What seemed like hours later, Natasha crept close to the side of the bed, where Steve slept in the infirmary. Her hand swept a strand of hair away from Steve’s pale forehead. Something had happened in James room. Something that had caused James to become the Winter Soldier. Something that made Steve cry that heartbroken cry that she would never ever forget. She took a once-over look at Steve, before she turned to look at the monitor to check on his vital signs.

"How is he?"

Natasha turned to look at Skye. An eyebrow raised. "Stable."

Skye shifted on her feet. Her hands clasped behind her back. Her wings wrapped around her. Natasha watched as the younger Angel seemed to debate something in her mind.

"What the hell happened?" Skye finally asked after a while.

A sigh left Natasha and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I’m not sure what exactly happened." When she stared into the darkness, it had scared her. She felt as if she kept on staring into the darkness, it would engulf her. She’s never seen something like that before. And, when she saw Steve fell to the floor, her instinct was to get to Steve, to make sure he was alright and protect him from James.

Skye stared at the redheaded Agent before she let’s the topic go. She’s going to have to hack into the SHIELD security system and watch it herself. A moment or two later, she walked out of the infirmary and down the hallway. She has to check on Bucky herself. It didn’t take long for Skye to reach her destination to find Bucky. Carefully, she stopped in front of Bucky’s cell.

"Bucky?"

The Warrior turned to look at her, glaring. His mask sealing his voice and mouth.

"Uh, um, James, then?" Skye nodded.

He continued to stare at her. Those emotionless dark eyes penetrated into her soul.

"Steve’s okay. I think." She inwardly winced. Well, she didn’t know exactly what happened. But at the same time, it was the truth, too.

He perked up, eyes continue to stare at her. As if he was waiting for her to say more about Steve.

"James, I don’t know what happened. Why Steve went unconscious. And, why you became like that." Skye gestured to him. The longer she stared at him, the more it became obvious that it was of his soul. The darkness enveloped his soul. But the strange thing she saw was that there was some kind of large hollow space in his chest, where she could see the wall behind him. Somehow, it upset her. "What happened to you, James?" When he didn’t reply, Skye watched as he rubbed at the space in the center of his chest, where the same hollow and empty space was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time for another timestamp? I think so.


	17. (timestamp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. Thanks to my [Beta](http://becausebrokenisntbest.tumblr.com/) for editing this chapter! :D

The first time it’d happened, was when he eight years old. It was half a year after Camarin took him in under her wings. The Angel, Camarin, was downstairs making dinner, while Bucky was up in his room, reading through books he’d gotten from Camarin’s little library in his bed. When the window to his bedroom exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere it made him cry out in shock. Bucky fell to the floor as he heard loud voices downstairs and it made him freeze. It was just like last time. Memories clawed at him. Him hiding under the bed. His parents downstairs, yelling and screaming at the others.

Bucky crawled under the bed, curling into himself, covering his ears, as he heard his mother’s voice, whispering in his head.

"Don't move, James. Don't even make a sound or they'll hurt you, baby."

Harsh sobs racked his small body. He tried so hard to keep quiet but couldn’t. He didn’t want the bad people to hurt Camarin. He didn’t want anyone to take her away from him.

"Help…" Bucky whispered.

He sobbed softly. "Someone…"

He felt something shifted inside of him. Inside of his soul. Inside his mind. He could feel it trying to crawl out of his body. It felt heavy, dark and it wriggled around. That made Bucky scared. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. Suddenly, the commotions downstairs got louder, to the point where his bedroom door burst open and someone came into his room. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Bucky kept quiet as much as he can, until he let out a scream when someone pulled him out from under the bed, by his ankle.

"No!" He yelled, kicking the person away but they grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up, making him yelp in pain. "Let me go!" Bucky kicked, yelled and screamed at the person. He clawed at them until he was slammed to the ground.

"I didn’t know that SHIELD Agent woman had a kid." The voice above him said to a woman.

Bucky froze. SHIELD? Agent? Who was that man talking about? Was he talking about Camarin? Trembling, he slowly glanced up to see the woman staring down at him as she and another bad person climbed through his window. Her eyes were on him, concentrating, as if she was looking deep into his soul. Bucky felt whatever was inside of his soul worm its way out, leaving him to take in a deep breath. Dark blue eyes continued to watch the woman, until she squat down, her hand pulling his hair back, making him cry out.

"This kid...he seems intriguing." The woman said as she pressed a hand to the side of his face. "Very interesting. He’s an Angel. How wonderful! Look at his soul! All that darkness. HYDRA will be fascinated by you." The woman slowly stood up, pulling him by the hair.

"No! Let me go!" Bucky tugged at the woman’s hand. Where was Camarin? He couldn’t hear her at all. All the noises in his head were so loud. He felt his soul being tugged by the darkness. His heart was hammering against him, his breath were short and heavy. His body was shaking so much. He wanted Camarin. Where is she?

"I want Camarin." He whispered. "Where is she?!" He demanded.

The woman shoved him to the floor this time. "Be quiet! If you say another word, I’m going to cut you up and HYDRA won’t be happy with me." She whispered in his ear.

Bucky started to cry. Big, fat tears streamed down his face. He wanted Camarin. He couldn’t see her or hear her at all. He curled up into a ball on the floor, as the woman demanded him to get up or he’ll get killed. Bucky cried even more and jerked up when someone shot the floor next to his head.

"Get up, boy!"

Bucky wrapped his arms around his torso, head bent down, continued to cry. "Help me…" He whispered.

The darkness tugged at him, until he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness clouding his vision. The darkness swarmed around him, until he couldn’t see the light. And then...There was so much screaming. Blood was everywhere; all over his body and the bodies lying around him. He didn’t know what happened. One moment, the bad people came into his room through the window and the next, they were grabbing him, pulling at him and his head back. And the next, he’s lying on the floor crying, with the bad people around him.

He could hear Camarin yelling for him. And it brought back memories of when his mommy and daddy didn’t wake up, making him cover his ears as he cried.

"Bucky?!" Camarin yelled. "Baby, where are you?"

"I’m bad. I’m bad. I didn’t listen." He whispered, crying even more.

"I’m a bad boy. I didn’t listen."

"I’m a--"

"Bad boy. I didn’t listen. It’s all my fault."

Camarin ran to Bucky, kneeling beside him as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Bucky...Little one. What happened?" She looked at the dead pile of bodies on the floor. She hadn’t realized that some of the HYDRA Agents went after Bucky through the window. She may be retired and not working for SHIELD anymore, but the dangers of being a SHIELD Agent and having a family is that your enemies could find your family and hurt them.

She looked down to Bucky, watching as he was staring up at her in horror, chanting the same phrase ‘I’m a bad boy. I didn’t listen’ over and over again.

"Oh, little one." Camarin whispered softly, hugging him close to her. She rubbed her cheek against his head, enveloping her wings around him, hushing him. "It’s okay, Bucky. You’re alright, little one."

Bucky clutched his hands on Camarin’s sleeves, muttering, "I hurt them. I didn’t mean to."

"Shh." Camarin hushed him, rocking him back and forth. She’s going to have to find a new safe house for them now. She has to find a way to tell her husband, her mate, about what happened. Shuffling Bucky into her arms, Camarin made her way into her bedroom. She dropped Bucky on the bed as she went to find the keys to another safe house that was far from the city. She could hear voices outside, signaling them to find her and anyone else.

Ripping the drawer from the nightstand, she grabbed the keys, then carried Bucky in her arms, as she pushed the french doors open, before she manifested her wings to fly deep into the forest that was behind the house.

"There she is! Get her!"

Camarin clutched Bucky close to her even more, then told him, "Hold tight, honey. I have to lose those bad people before they hurt us, okay?"

Bucky nodded, his eyes still wide from shock, as he tightened his arms around Camarin’s neck. His eyes watched Camarin’s wings flapped hard behind her, as she flew through the forest, and between the trees. Bucky jumped when he heard a gunshot, whipping past them. They kept on flying and flying, until Camarin stopped somewhere, deep in the forest, to let him down.

Bucky sat on the ground, feeling numb on the inside. Feeling the darkness wriggling around in him. It kept on tugging at his soul, as if it was attaching itself to it. Bucky felt something looking through his eyes, before the darkness squeezed him; sending ice-cold chills through his body, making him feel the cold needles stabbing into his bones. He let out a soft cry when he fell to the ground.

"Bucky?! What happened?" Camarin knelt beside him, as Bucky cried out in pain. She patted her hands over the young boy’s body, checking for injuries when he let out a painful scream. Her eyes widened in horror, seeing the dark, black sphere seemed to nudged out of his soul but she also saw streams of the darkness worming out of the pit like snakes. "Tell me what’s wrong? Bucky? Baby, can you hear me?" She called out, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"It hurts. It hurts!" Bucky screamed in agony from the prickles of ice-cold needles. He couldn’t breath at all. It hurts to breath. And, it hurts to move his body. "Camarin...Mommy...Daddy...Help me!"

Camarin rocked Bucky back and forth, humming softly. His tears were soaking through her shirt. His fingers clawed at her shoulders. The painful whimpers and soft cries broke her heart. The poor little boy. She rocked him until he fell asleep in her arms.

It was an hour later when Camarin saw Bucky waking up in her arms. But as she was about to open her mouth and say something to him, the dead, cold, hard look in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were lifeless. He didn’t smile. He just sat in her arms. She saw the darkness spreading outward from the pit, touching every corner and cracks of his beautiful and bright soul.

"Little one…?" Camarin pressed a finger to his cheek, needing his attention on her.

He slowly looked up at her. It upset her so much now because the darkness kept on touching every part of his soul. Invading his soul.

Taking a deep breath, Camarin looked deep into Bucky’s eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

Bucky tilted his head to the side, dark eyes narrowing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> \--> [HVSOR Fanmix](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com/post/86693505941/playlist-inspired-by-this-amazing-steve-bucky-au) by [jchwbarnes](http://jchwbarnes.tumblr.com/)  
> \--> HIs Voice by [Bleackreaper1984](http://blackreaper1984.tumblr.com/): [part 1](http://blackreaper1984.tumblr.com/post/92283686797/part-1-of-my-own-original-musical-score-for-the/) and [part 2](http://blackreaper1984.tumblr.com/post/92286115637/his-voice-part-2/)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. I decided that it's been a while so, I wanted to update with a chapter. I'm still waiting for my Beta to send me back the final draft for this chapter. I'll replace this chapter with the edited one, once I get the final edited draft. :) Sorry for the long wait!

After the Angel, Skye, left him with a frustrated huff of air, the Winter Soldier continued to rub the center of his chest, feeling the void and numbness. At first, it didn’t bother him as much. But the void...it kept on eating and devouring inside of him. He could still hear his other self--now crying softly deep inside of his mind. Earlier, all he heard was just screaming and yelling. He didn’t regret doing this at all.

_**Please…** _

__

_**Where is he?** _

__

_**Steve…** _

The Winter Soldier straightened his back, ears perking up, as he listened to him.

Steve.

The name pulled at him. But made the center of his chest hurt. He didn’t want both of them getting hurt. This was nothing new. He’ll just handle everything from here on and out, until his other self is completely silent. The memories will no longer hurt him. The memories will be locked deep in his mind, where he won’t be able to reach ever again.

The Winter Soldier burrowed his hands into his hair, pulling hard at them. He pulled his knees up to his chest, as his wings appeared, wrapping around him as if to comfort him.

Everything’s going to be alright.

Right?

\----

He can hear him crying. He can hear Bucky crying. He tried to move his arms and they wouldn’t budge. He did the same with his legs. Same thing happens. He couldn’t move his whole body either. He needed to move. To get to Bucky. Bucky is crying. Screaming. Calling his name.

Move.

Move.

Move!

_Move!_

Footsteps shuffled towards him.

“Steve, calm down. You have to calm down! Dammit! Nurse!”

It was Skye.

He heard footsteps running into the room. Then, he heard buttons being punched in, and then, felt a prick of a needle into his arm. Slowly, his body felt very heavy but his mind was screaming for Bucky.

_I’m so sorry, Bucky…_

Tears prickled his eyes, streaking down from the corners.

“Steve…”

A finger wiped away at his tears, then he heard a long heavy sigh.

“It’s going to be alright, Steve. We can work this out. We’ll help Bucky together, okay? We need you. I need you to help Bucky. So, please, wake up, soon, Steve.” Skye whispered against his ear.

_I’m sorry._

Then, he felt someone stroke his hand. He felt warmth spreading up his arm and over his chest. Skye. It was Skye’s warmth that he was feeling. He felt her emotions. Her honesty. Her plea for help. For Bucky and himself. It was the truth and it was sincere.

_I’ll try, Skye. To wake up. But help Bucky, please._

\----

Skye jerked her hand back when she heard Steve’s voice. Her wings tucking in close on her back. She heard him. She heard Steve. Skye turned around then jumped back when she saw May, who was frowning.

“What’s wrong?” May asked.

“I…” Skye averted her eyes, looking down at the floor next to her. “Nothing. Just feeling peachy.”

May blinked a couple times before she nodded, then headed to the chair at the corner of the room and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Steve for a while, then closed her eyes. Skye sighed before giving her attention back to the comatose Steve. She definitely heard Steve’s voice in her head.

_But help Bucky, please._

Clenching her hands into a fist at her sides, Skye whipped around and headed out of the room and down the hallway. She will help Steve and Bucky. Just something about both of them is special. Something very old and important. Skye can’t help but shake at the feeling that a big storm is about to come with disaster.

\----

Dark clouds rolled across the land. The sky filled with ominous sounds of thunder. Somewhere, a Hydra facility, an egg started to crack. A young teenage boy walked up to the egg, his hands pressed against the cracked shell. The boy watched as a cracked shell fell off, revealing bright golden eyes.

“Welcome, sister.”

Golden eyes blinked from the darkness inside of the shell. A pale hand sneaked out of the hole and pried the shell away. The boy took a step back, watching his sister breaking away the shell.

In another different part of a Hydra facility where the real Hydra sat on her throne, feeling her eggs hatching. A smile appeared on her face as she felt her fourth child.

“Soon, my children will be hatched. We will conquer this world. Take back what was once belong to us.” Hydra whispered.

“Mother?”

Hydra turned to look at her second born son. His eyes boring into hers. “Yes, my child?”

“I can feel them. The others. A brother and sister.” Her son replied.

Hydra slowly stood up from her throne, her hands clasped behind her back, as she said, “You are to go fetch them, son. And bring them back here.” With a wave of her hand, she dismissed her son.

The young man nodded before placing his hood over his head as he headed down the steps.

\----

Bucky whimpered in pain, feeling needles sinking into his skin, spreading the cold into them. His body feeling so heavy, that he couldn’t really move on his own. He sat up from the floor in his mind, wrapping his arms around himself. His whole body felt so cold. And it hurts so damn much, too. When, he was about to stand up, he fell back down, landing hard on the floor, gasping in shock. His right feet felt even more heavy and immobile.

Turning his head ever so slowly, Bucky’s eyes widened in horror at the sight. His right feet was encased with ice. Heart racing, he tried to move his feet but it was connected to the floor.

“Dammit! Dammit!” Bucky whispered, tears welling up his eyes.

He reached forward, clawing at the ice.

“No, no, no. This isn’t happening. Please.” Bucky continued to claw at the ice and then he slammed a fist down on it. It still wouldn’t break. “Oh, God. Please.”

Suddenly, Bucky flinched back, eyes watching the ice slowly growing up his leg.

“Don’t do this to me.” Bucky brokenly whispered. Pleading his other self to stop. “Please. Don’t do this. You’ll hurt him by doing this.”

Outside of his mind, the Winter Soldier still sat in the same position from hours ago. The screaming in his head finally stopped. But now all he heard was plea’s from Bucky. He needed Bucky to stop, so he can deal the problems without the emotions and thoughts. So, they can be safe. So, he can protect their Steve.

**_You’ll hurt him! Please, stop!_ **

He shook his head a no. His wings enclosed around him even more.

“You know what’s going on, don’t you, Bucky?”

The Winter Soldier snapped his head up, staring up at the Angel Skye.

Skye gave him a hard look, arms crossing over her chest. “Whatever is that you’re doing, you’re hurting Steve. Why?”

He stared back at her. He can never answer her. The muzzle...it keeps him from talking. Keeps the words safe. He doesn’t want her here. He doesn’t want any of them here. He wanted to be left alone. The Winter Soldier got up from the bed, walking over to the glass wall, staring deep into the Angel Skye’s eyes. Seeing determination there.

“You’re hurting Steve, Bucky. You’re also hurting yourself, too.” Skye said.

Taking a deep breath, he slammed his hand against the wall, making the other Angel stumble back.

“What the--Hey!” Angel Skye was now furious. “Fuck it. I can’t do this.” Then, she started to mumble to herself. “I have to do something.”

He watched the Angel walked back and forth. Hearing her talking to herself, which made him frown. Then, he watched her take one last look at him, before she walked away, leaving him alone.

\----

Skye walked down the hallway. She needed to do something. To help Steve. In order to help Bucky, she has to start with Steve first. Helping the tiny Angel will help stop Bucky from hurting himself and Steve. All of a sudden, she stopped walking.

“How the hell do you bring someone back from lost in their own mind?” Skye bit down on her thumb.

She read something similar before. An Angel can bring a lost soul back from where they’re trapped to their own body. She’s read similar cases before, while she was researching about her own kind. But that only happens with mates though. Unless, someone familiar can guide them back to their own body.

“Argh, dammit. I’ll take the risk!” Skye ran towards the direction to the infirmary.

Bucky’s soul didn’t look so bright when she saw him before she left. She was worried that Bucky might break himself. And maybe Steve, too. If she’s right about them being mates. True Mates, that is.

\----

Hydra stared at her two young newborn children, that were standing across from her. She walked over to them, running her fingers through their hair, then she trailed a finger down their cheeks.

“Perfect. Oh, you two are perfect. Soon, your other brothers and sisters will be born.” Hydra announced.

\----

Hours later, Skye stood next to Steve’s bed, staring down at him.

“This is it.” Skye said to Steve. “I’m not sure if this will work. I’m going to try my best. I hope this works.”

She sat down in the chair, then placed a hand on Steve’s pale and almost cold hand. Closing her eyes, Skye took a deep breath and then let it out. She did it a couple more times then concentrated. Deep in her mind and soul, she tried to find a string of Steve’s soul. It took her a while before she felt a familiar presence that belonged to Steve. She made a grab for it and it instantly recognized her.

“C’mon, Steve. I’m going to bring you back.” She whispers.


End file.
